The Fan
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: John saw him in the crowd at a show and was instantly attracted to Randy who is just an average fan. Can they build a relationship coming from two different worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fan**

 **Monday Night: Scottrade Center**

Randy checked his ticket once more as he made his way to the front row floor seat he'd splurged for. Normally when WWE was in town he never sat this close but at the insistence of a friend, here he was. He reached into his pocket for the vibrating phone

Codes: you there yet?

Randy: you have some nerve talking to me after you bailed

Codes: I had to work! And imagine how I feel not being there!

Randy: whatever

Codes: so are you there?

Randy: I'm here. Yes

Codes: hopefully I'm home by the time RAW starts so I can watch. I'll be looking for you

Randy: yea. Okay

Randy slipped the device back into his pocket as Lillian Garcia welcomed everyone to the Scottrade Center and assured them that they were in for a great show tonight

"I better be for $345." He muttered to himself. Randy got comfortable in the padded seat as the opening theme of Monday Night RAW started. To the surprise of no one, that nights show opened with The Authority. Triple H was droning on about whatever he normally blabs about when John Cena's music came blaring from the arena's speaker system. "Oh God." Randy groaned. He hated the John Cena character but from what he understood, he was a pretty decent guy outside the business. The tall man tried not groaning outwardly as the heavily muscled man went on one of his now infamous promos

"You suck!" Someone yelled as there was a brief pause between Triple H and John Cena. Randy wasn't too sure who it was directed at but was almost positive the comment was for Cena. They always were. He chuckled as he brushed a piece of wayward lint from his dark denim jeans. When he looked up he caught, or so he thought, the man in question looking at him. Randy shook off the feeling and listened as Stephanie McMahon made a match for later that night that pitted John against Seth Rollins and the two men who had been dubbed as J&J Security. During a match he had no interest in Randy got up for a bathroom break and a beer but more for the beer.

Despite Cody telling him last minute that he was unable to attend the show Randy found himself enjoying the night anyway. It was nearing time for the night's main event when Randy was approached by a man in a shirt marked security

"This is for you." He said. Randy frowned a little and took the slip of paper. "Discretion is advised." The security added before the other man was able to even read the paper. Curiosity piqued, Randy unfolded and looked at the slip

 _You are incredibly good-looking. See you later?_

 _JC_

"Who the fuck?" Randy questioned as he looked around. Mr. Security tapped him on the shoulder and held up a finger. The opening notes and lyrics of John Cena's music blared and Randy's jaw dropped. "No." He said eyeing the paper again and looking for his delivery man but he was already gone. John ran to the ring as he usually does and went through his routine. When it came time for him to toss his shirt Randy watched him move to the side where he was seated, make sure the shirt was balled tightly and toss it directly to him. Instinctively Randy caught it and the wink that came his way. He covered his mouth so that no one could see him smile but his eyes gave him away. The match went by in a blur and before he knew it, it was over and he was being approached by Mr. Security again but this time he saw him coming

"Yes or no?" Was all the man asked

"Why the hell not?" Randy said standing. He followed the silent but efficient man through a throng of chairs, behind what appeared to be a central hub and down a ramp that took them behind the Titantron. He saw some wrestlers milling about but they paid him no attention. Security brought him to a door marked John Cena, gave a short wave and walked away. What the hell was he supposed to do now? What the hell was he even doing? Just as Randy was about to wander his way out and to his car the door opened and there stood a smiling, and sweaty, John Cena

"Hi." He said

"Hi." Randy replied

"I'm John."

"I know who you are. My name's Randy."

"Nice to formally meet you Randy."

"So…you're gay?"

"I certainly felt gay when I saw you." That made Randy laugh

"And you assumed that I was gay?"

"I did and you pretty much confirmed it by coming here. Do you want to follow me to my bus and go grab a bite to eat?"

"It's almost 11:30 at night and I have work in the morning."

"That's a no then? I'll buy."

"What about my car?" John started walking and Randy followed

"So you'll follow me in your car, we'll find a spot, you come aboard and my driver gets us food while I shower. I really need to shower."

"Yea you do." John smiled and Randy, though he would deny it if asked, melted a little

"Tell me no if you want to tell me no."

"I've come this far so why not?"

"Do you want a ride to your car?" The tall man thought about how big a personal bus could be and its maneuverability

"No. I'll walk." John showed Randy a shortcut back to the parking lot and told him that he would wait. In no time Randy found the lot and all the cars trying to leave. He located his own car and was directed by someone in a vest to go around the building. "Damn he works fast." He said to himself when he realized he had been given special treatment. Just as John said the bus was waiting and when it moved he moved his car right behind it. They didn't drive too far before reaching Joe Buck's. Randy parked in one of the regular parking spaces while the huge bus parked in the back of the lot. He exited the car and approached the bus whose door seemed to magically open

"So I looked up the menu and have it right here if you want to take a look." John said as soon as the other man was in his line of sight but Randy didn't hear. He was taking in how large the vehicle was and its opulence and trying not to look like a country bumpkin in the process. "Randy?"

"Huh?"

"Did you want to take a look at the menu?"

"Oh, no. I live in St. Louis and always order the same thing."

"Which is?"

"The beef brisket, mac and cheese with coleslaw." John nodded, placed the order then asked Randy to hang tight while he took a quick shower. The other man had to physically stop himself from getting his phone out and taking pictures. He couldn't believe he was in awe of a bus

….

"We're going to be in the area for a while and I was wondering if you wanted to be my guest to the show on Saturday…I know you need to get home since you have work in the morning as you've mentioned." Randy chuckled. He had mentioned it a lot

"I'm up for that on one condition and one confession."

"Oh we have conditions now along with a confession?"

"Yes. Just the one."

"Let me hear it."

"That my roommate be allowed to come too."

"Cody…because he missed tonight's show. That's fine. I'll send a car for you guys."

"You don't know my address."

"I was getting to that. Now what's this confession?"

"I don't like John Cena." John smiled

"You better get at the back of the line because you're not the only one."

"I like you though."

"Well that's good." The men exchanged information and shared a hug before Randy left the bus. He didn't remember driving home because he was on cloud 9

"And just where have you been?" He jumped at the voice that came from the darkness

"Cody!" Randy said flicking the light switch and seeing his roommate sitting there drumming his nails on the arm of their couch. "What the hell?"

"I'm asking you the same thing. What the hell?"

"I got invited backstage."

"Stop lying."

"I did."

"How? By who!?"

"You'll never guess."

"I know so just tell me."

"John Cena."

"He's gay!?"

"Apparently. Threw his shirt right to me then had someone come out after the dark match and take me back to his locker room. We got some food from Joe B's and ate on his bus."

"Now I'm even more pissed about not going. This is bullshit."

"About that,"

"What?"

"They're doing shows nearby and he invited me to the Saturday house show. I asked if I could bring a friend. That's you. He's sending a car for us."

"Get out of town."

"I don't know how to respond to that but yea, that's happening. Goodnight."

"No goodnight."

"Cody I'm tired and both of us have to work in the morning."

"Not until I hear about what else went on, on this bang bus." Randy laughed

"It is not a bang bus…at least not while I was on it."

"So he didn't get any?"

"Not from me."

"A kiss."

"Not these lips."

"The fuck then?"

"What?"

"You had the opportunity to bang John Cena."

"I didn't want to bang John Cena."

"Why not?"

"Goodnight Cody."

"Wait!"

"Goodnight." The tall man said shutting his bedroom door and locking it making sure he jiggled the handle so Cody knew

"Goodnight."

 **Next Morning**

At 5:30 the next morning, Randy's alarm rudely sounded waking him from a very restful night of sleep. He rolled over and slapped at the clock until the shrill cries stopped. The tall man yawned as he swung his legs around, stood up then made his bed before going to the en suite bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he finished the man rolled out his yoga mat and turned on the daily morning yoga program. Randy didn't need it since he was an expert at this point but he liked to have Joanna's lovely voice in the background. After the 45 minutes he took a few deep breaths then rolled the mat up and headed back to his bathroom but this time for a shower

"Good morning." Cody said already in the kitchen

"Morning Codes."

"The VitaMix is all cleaned out so you have nothing to yell at me about this morning."

"Give it time." Randy said getting his fruits and veggies from the refrigerator

"Where are you going this morning? Clearly it is not to the gym dressed like that."

"No. I have to go over to Golden Living Center in St. James to check on my residents there and update their diets as needed. Then I'm over to Frene in Owensville for a total of two, count them, two, new residents. I'll take a break after that, swing by one of the gyms and then I'm done."

"What a fabulous life you lead." Cody ho-hummed. Randy only stared at the other man before he pushed the button to blend his smoothie. "Have you spoken to lover-boy since last night?" Cody asked after the machine stopped

"Who is lover-boy? I don't know anyone by that name."

"You know I mean John. Stop being difficult."

"John?"

"Randy!" The other man yelped tossing his crumpled paper towel at Randy

"He sent me a good morning text."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Let me see."

"Cody it says good morning."

"I still want to see." Knowing that the younger man wouldn't give up Randy went in his pocket for his phone and slid it to his friend

Felix: good morning :)

"Aww, you have him saved as Felix! Why?" The taller man shrugged

"In the off chance I lose my phone I guess…and Felix is a cute name."

"Uh-huh." Cody said looking at his watch. "I have to get going. Have a good day and I'll catch you later."

"You have a good one too." When he'd finished the oatmeal and smoothie, Randy grabbed his laptop case, patted his pockets making sure his phone and wallet were there then picked up his keys and left the house. He drove over to Golden Living Center nursing facility where he was contracted as the dietitian/nutritionist. He spent the better part of three hours interviewing the residents, nurses and entering all his new findings into his laptop. He took the USB marked _GLC_ and slipped it into a computer at the facility, uploading the information so they would have it on file as well

 **Later: The Fountain on Locust**

"Randy Orton speaking." Randy said into his phone after choking down some water

"So your last name's Orton? We've had some Orton's in the business."

"Yea, I hear that a lot. No relation."

"It's such an uncommon name though."

"I realize that."

"What are you up to?"

"I finished with the first half of my day so I'm having lunch. What are you doing?"

"Trying to have some lunch myself. This is the first time I've been able to sit down since getting out of bed."

"Surely you've been in a car since then." John huffed

"You know what I mean." Randy laughed a little

"Hey I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do your shirts have to be so…fruity?"

"You're odd."

"Odd is a wrestling shirt that's orange."

"Is that against the law?"

"It should be. Those things should only be black…maybe dark gray."

"I will pass that along. But no, my shirts are designed to catch the eye."

"Of children?"

"I won't say that."

"Mmhm. I get it."

"Are you chewing in my ear, Orton?"

"It's my lunch break!"

"Bring it down there, soldier. What do you have to do after lunch?"

"I'm going to one of the gyms for a little bit and then I'm done. I'll probably workout afterwards…tan after that then head home."

"Okay but try not to be orange, okay?"

"Like your shirts you mean?" That made John laugh

"Yes."

"I happen to look good orange but I'll tone it down for your sake."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, I just wanted to check in…maybe hear your voice. I'll let you get back to your grilled cheese." Randy looked at his plate

"How did you,"

"What?"

"You…"

"Are you really eating a grilled cheese!?"

"They call it an adult grilled cheese but yea."

"I really don't even want to know." John said laughing. "Bye."

"Bye."

 **Days Later: Saturday**

"What's this?" Cody asked entering Randy's room

"What?"

"This here. This bag."

"Oh this?" The younger man narrowed his eyes

"Yes that!"

"I'm packing a bag."

"Don't make me cross this room Randy, I swear to God."

"John asked me if I wanted to go on the road with him for a few days. I need clothes for that."

"What!? When were you going to tell me?"

"Now?" Randy said adding a goofy smile

"Idiot. How long will you be gone?"

"Until Tuesday probably. I want to see RAW." Cody smiled

 **Black River Coliseum**

Felix: did you get your tickets at will call?

Randy: now's a fine time to ask. Yes

Felix: okay. Seats are okay?

Randy: yep

Randy took a picture of the ring from his seat and was pretty sure if he reached out he could touch it. He sent the picture to John

Felix: oh. You could probably reach out and touch the ring from there

Randy: I'm pretty tall so yea

Felix: I won't be out until near the end but let me know if you guys need anything

Randy: I'm sure we'll be fine but thank you

"Speak for yourself." Cody said having read the text over his friends shoulder

"You have money and legs. If you need anything then you are more than capable of going to get it."

"You're really sucking the fun out of this…and speaking of sucking,"

"Shut your mouth."

"Just lick the tip. Give the man something…shit." Randy let out an exaggerated sigh

"I hate you so much."

"No you don't but I get it." The men sat through the show. Cheering their favorites, booing those they didn't like and just having a good time

"I've been giving you a hard time but thanks for inviting me along. Attending RAW would have been better because I paid so much for that ticket but this is way awesome too."

"We've been friends forever so it was a no-brainer."

"Keep him around for a while. I'm trying to go to WrestleMania."

"You are so terrible." It was time for the main event and when he heard John's music a knot formed in the pit of Randy's stomach and all of a sudden he felt a mix of nervous excitement coursing through him

"You alright?"

"Yea."

"You're blanching so get it together because he's getting closer." They watched John slide into the ring and go through his routine. John came to Cody and Randy's side of the ring and winked at the tall man as he sat calmly. The left corner of Randy's mouth twitched into a smirk. _"That tan does look good."_ John thought to himself

Randy watched John's match against Seth in less of a blur than he had watched him days prior during the Monday Night RAW match-up. At the end John came around high-fiving and hugging the fans. He gave away the sweaty wrist bands he wore, including the two on his biceps. On his second time around he walked over and high-fived Cody but hugged the man next to him

"Nice tan." He whispered. "Both of you come backstage." A few more high, and low, fives then John retreated to the back

"What did he say? I know he said something."

"He likes my tan." Cody laughed loudly. "And he wants both of us to come backstage."

"For real? Maybe I can meet someone back there."

"Who do you have your eyes on?"

"That little power-bottom Seth Rollins."

"Ah yes, I thought I heard you moaning his name in your sleep the other night."

"You liar."

"You were sleeping so how would you know?"

"Bad News Barrett would be nice too if I were in the mood to call someone daddy."

"Goddamnit Cody." Randy said as they rounded the corner and saw John

"Hey there." The older man said

"Hi. Um, this is Cody."

"Hey man. Nice to finally meet you."

"Sames. Thanks for the ticket."

"No problem. How did I wrestle tonight?" John asked looking at Randy

"You still suck and blow chunks but at least you look good doing it."

"Oh shit…well then." He said with a laugh. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Sorry."

"You're not sorry but that's okay. You guys want to go get some drinks and something to eat? I don't have to get up as early tomorrow and you," He said looking at Randy. "Don't have to go to work in the morning."

"Not going to let me live that down are you?"

"Fuck no. Especially not after that whole suck and blow chunks comment. Yes or no guys?"

"Sure. Cody?"

"Yea. It's still early."

"Come on." Cody and Randy followed John to his bus

"Maybe I should have asked this before but how am I getting home?"

"The car will meet us at the restaurant and pick you up." John answered

"Oh."

"I'll be back." He said ducking into the bathroom

"Randy."

"What?"

"This fucking bus is better than our house!" Cody whispered harshly

"It is something."

"Are you trying to act as if you're not impressed?"

"No. I am impressed and in awe and I'm having a hard time believing this is my life right now."

"Just checking."

….

"Cody is a character and a half." Randy laughed

"He is. Always has been."

"That's easy to believe."

"Where are we going, Cena?"

"Oh, um, Chicago. Ever been?"

"No. Is there a show there?"

"No. Last day of Comic Con."

"You have an autograph thing."

"An autograph thing, yes."

"Just you or,"

"Dolph will be there I think…I know other people are scheduled but I'm not for sure who."

"Ah, I see. I have a question."

"As usual."

"Weren't you married?" John laughed

"Yes."

"To a woman."

"To a woman."

"But you're gay."

"Mmhm."

"Soo – what happened there?"

"We were best friends. She'd been through a lot of shit with me. I thought I loved her in that way but I didn't because I like men."

"Got it."

"What's the deal with you? Ever been married?"

"Not to a woman." John sat up on the couch and eyed the other man

"You're not joking are you?"

"No. I've been divorced for almost three years now."

"You don't strike me as the type. I mean I don't know you well but I can't imagine. How long were you married?"

"Almost eight years. Got married in 2005."

"Really? Couldn't stick it out 'til 10? Quitter."

"I know you're not talking. How long was it for you? Months?"

"Give or take. What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Too young when we started out and out of love when we ended."

"That must have been tough."

"It was but you get over it. We were, luckily, mature enough to call it quits before hurting each other. You live and you learn."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"You're not going in there to cry are you?"

"What? No."

"Then I don't mind. You know where it is." While Randy was in the shower John got on his iPad and checked Twitter. He laughed to himself at all the anti-Cena tweets on his timeline. For the life of him he'd never understand why people who claimed not to like him took time out of their day to let him know. More than likely he would never even see the tweet, not that it mattered when he did. Before closing the app he penned a tweet of his own

 **JohnCena** thank you Poplar Bluff! Great show. Great crowd. And having myself a great night! See you in Chicago #ComicCon

John had searched for him before just to see if he had a Twitter account but this time when he located the man's Twitter handle, he tapped the Follow button. He lay on the couch flipping through the channels then decided to just go to Netflix. John looked up when Randy exited the bathroom

"What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Huh?"

"Where do I sleep? Where do you sleep? Is there another bed? The couch?"

"Why can't you just sleep in bed with me?" Randy eyed the other man who was still lying down but quickly sat up. "That's super creepy. Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"You're going to make me, your guest, sleep on the couch?"

"No. You can sleep in bed with me."

"You can sleep on the couch."

"No I can't. Just sleep in bed. It's huge and we don't even have to touch."

"Well I'm not down with sleeping on a couch and it is your bus so fine."

"Glad we're all sorted out." The tall man snarled as he picked up his phone

Codes: made it home safely. Have a good night and remember…just the tip

"I'm going to kill him." He mumbled as he checked other notifications. "You're following me on Twitter? Did you do that on accident?"

"No. It was intentional."

"I guess I'll follow you back."

"You're going to keep me so humble." Randy laughed which turned into a smile when he read the other man's tweet. "What a cute tweet."

"Wasn't it? Make one for me."

"I'm not going to you in it."

"Why?"

"First of all you didn't me and second…this probably should have been first but the moment whatever this is gets out, Twitter is going to have my ass. Let me live in anonymity for a little longer."

"As you wish."

 **RandyOrton** a great night indeed #PoplarBluff

Like a giddy teenage girl, John couldn't wait to check the tweet

"With some careful timeline checking someone can put those two tweets together."

"That's sad. Who has the time for it?"

"You would be surprised."

"I don't much care for surprises."


	2. Chapter 2

**Early Next Morning**

"What the hell is that?"

"My yoga alarm."

"Turn it off, please." John begged. "I don't have to be up this early." Randy had already shut the alarm off and was getting out of bed. "Where you going?"

"It's yoga time. Go back to sleep."

"That's so ridiculous. Don't go."

"45 minutes and I'll be back…make that an hour. Shower time included."

"Okay. I admire your dedication by the way." The tall man laughed as he left the bedroom on wheels. He found enough space on the bus and got started…

"Oh my damn." John said when he stepped out and saw the other man in the Plough Pose

"What are you doing out here?"

"Bathroom." Randy slowly extended his legs until they were over his head then brought them down to the floor

"Go to the bathroom." He said going into the downward facing dog

"Now I really need to go." The older man commented turning on his heel and leaving. After the 45 minutes were up Randy showered then got back in bed

"Feel better?"

"You're not sleeping?"

"No. Seeing those poses has me wide awake."

"I never would have pegged you as a pervert. Not the way you bounce around the ring and give those long-winded promos where your voice gets oddly deep but you call guys Jack when you're super serious."

"For someone who doesn't like John Cena you know an awful lot of his nuances."

"You mean all the things I don't like about him."

"It's just my character."

"Good thing or else I wouldn't be here."

"Harsh." The younger man turned flat on his back

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You have a mirrored ceiling?" John looked up

"Yes. It's not as gross as it seems. It's hot actually."

"I doubt that."

"Well you'll find out soon enough." Randy's jaw dropped

"You're not going to find out anything on this bang bus."

"What?! Bang bus?"

"That's what Cody called it."

"Why?"

"He imagines that you bang a lot of people on it? I don't know. I thought it was funny."

"For the record I don't "bang" a lot of people on here. I'm generally alone since I have to travel all over all day long."

"Cody said it."

"What's the deal with you and Cody?"

"The deal? There is no deal. Been friends forever and after my divorce we moved in together."

"Oh."

"Why? Did you think we'd had a relationship of some sort?"

"I didn't think anything."

"Uh-huh. I don't believe you but whatever." Randy said with a yawn

"I thought yoga energized you."

"Normally it does but when I shower then get back in bed, it's pointless."

"You could always set your alarm for later when you're with me on the road sometimes."

"I'm going to be with you on the road sometimes?"

"I hope so."

….

"Are you just going to walk around while I'm doing this thing?"

"Probably. I'm not big on comic books but I would like to see some of the cosplayers."

"Fair enough. You could always swing by my booth and get in line for an autograph."

"I'll pass." John laughed loudly

 **A Month Later**

Felix: you ever thought about going to Dubai?

Randy: this…this is a serious question?

Felix: yes

Randy: honestly I haven't but who does

Felix: I'll give you a moment to think about it

Randy: Cena

Felix: five days in Dubai and then a few days on the road…unless you want to go home after coming back to the states

Randy: you're crazy…let me check the weather though

Felix: lol. I'll wait

Randy didn't need to check the weather. Who would pass up a trip to Dubai? He sent the email he was in the middle of typing up to one of his clients then picked up his phone

Randy: when are we leaving?

Felix: four days. Leaving after taping SD on Tuesday

Randy: you really like springing stuff on a person

Felix: does that mean you're not going?

Randy: stop playing. You know I'm going

Felix: right. I'll reserve a plane ticket for you to meet me at whatever city I'm in and we'll leave from there

Randy: I can buy my own ticket

Felix: I know you can but you're my guest so I pay. I'll even spring for first class. Talk later. Have to go

"Hello?"

"I'm going to Dubai." Randy blurted out

"What? You have clients in Dubai now. How in the world did that happen?"

"WWE is going to Dubai."

"Holy shit. He asked you to go with him?"

"Yea. Just now. In a text."

"He never struck me as formal. When are you leaving?"

"Four days. He's flying me into the city where he'll be and we're leaving from there."

"This is a real life Pretty fucking Woman."

"Are you calling me a prostitute?"

"No because you haven't so much as given John a frickin' hand job. If you don't, at the very least, blow him during this trip then I will."

"Don't make it seem like you're put off by the thought. We're roommates and I've heard some of your phone conversations." Cody moved his phone away from his mouth but Randy could hear him giggling on the other end

"Anyway," He came back to say. "You should do some shopping before you go."

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing but don't you want some fresh stuff to go with?"

"…are you talking about underwear? I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with the underwear I own. I don't wear mine until what was once a pair of briefs turns into a G-string like you do."

"I only wear my threadbare ones around the house to annoy you."

"I knew it." The younger man laughed

"Make sure you slip that Seth, or Wade, my number when you see them."

"Bye Cody. I'll see you later."

"Bye." He said through laughter

 **Burj Al Arab Jumeirah: Dubai, UAE**

 **JohnCena** Cenation has rolled into Dubai! Catch me and the guys at the show tomorrow night! #NapTime

 **RandyOrton** Dubai I am in you! instagram p/zumeRUjUP/ #LightsOut #TimeToSleep

"It's beautiful here." Randy commented

"Yea and you get to enjoy it while I'm out working."

"You'll get over it." He said sliding between the exquisitely silky sheets. "Oh these are heaven."

"They are."

"What are you doing?"

"Going through Twitter. I fav'd your tweet."

"You think that was a good idea?"

"We'll see."

"Can I ask a question?"

"I thought you'd be out of questions by now but go ahead."

"What was up with you and the Bella? Did you try being straight again?" John laughed a little

"It was a company thing for that show. Have us be seen out places and get the speculation going, you know. As we were getting into it, it made me more and more uncomfortable so I told them I couldn't do it."

"Oh. WWE is weird…tell them to focus more on wrestling and decent storylines instead of fake drama or better yet, let me tell them."

"No to both of those. Do you watch?"

"What?"

"The show. You seem to know some about it."

"Cody watches and I see bits of it…and I get recaps from him. Why are they doing that to Natalya?"

"Doing what? I don't watch."

"They make her look like a total bitch and in my gut I feel like she isn't that way. She seems sweet. Genuinely so."

"She is. I don't know why she's being portrayed that way."

"Hm."

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"I guess." Randy turned over onto his stomach and draped an arm across John. He kept his head on his own pillow instead of the man's chest like a person normally would

"It's so weird you sleep like this."

"Don't judge me."

 **Next Afternoon**

 **RandyOrton** view from the hotel (Burj Al Arab Jumeirah) instagram p/zumeRUjUP/ #ViewFromTheTop #Lucky

John was in a car which was driving him to do an interview when the phone on his lap alerted him. He laughed when he saw Randy's tweet, thought about tapping the star underneath of it but decided to respect the man's privacy instead. John wasn't naïve and had seen and heard about it happening numerous times. Once _fans_ realized that Randy was in his life, the younger man would catch holy hell

Back at the hotel Randy could have sworn that the beach was actually calling him to come down for a visit but he had work to do and it would have to wait. On the flight over he had received quite a few emails from clients in regards to changing up their diets. Many asking if they could increase their caloric intake. Those made him chuckle

 _Sure you can if you want your body to stay exactly the way it is now. And I'm sure that's not what you want. Here's a list of foods that will help you sustain energy and make you feel full throughout the day. You'll be able to ignore those hunger pangs or better yet, not have them at all_

It was the standard response he gave all those messages. So standard that the man had it memorized. Randy frowned when he read that one of his nursing home residents had taken a fall and was now unable to control her swallowing reflex. He made the authorization for her to be put on a puree diet with thickened liquids and hoped that she got well soon

….

Once Randy was all caught up on his work he slammed his laptop closed and changed into a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt then rushed down to the beach. He found the perfect lounger which was an equal distance between the ocean and the walk-up bar

 **RandyOrton** work done now time to enjoy! instagram p/zumeRUjUP/

He tweeted a picture of his propped up feet with the ocean behind them and his drink that had _somehow_ made it into the shot

 **CodyRhodes** I am so jealous right now **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** RT " CodyRhodes: I am so jealous right now" you should be. This is perfect and you're stuck doing…what? Working? Ahahahaha

 **CodyRhodes RandyOrton** ignorant ass

 **RandyOrton** RT " CodyRhodes: ignorant ass" lololol – you better be nice to me

 **CodyRhodes RandyOrton** oops! You know you're my fav *heart eyes emoji*

 **RandyOrton CodyRhodes** ew

 **CodyRhodes** RT " RandyOrton: ew" *laughing emoji* but anyway. I have to get myself ready for bed since I have WORK in the morning

 **RandyOrton** **CodyRhodes** sweet dreams

The tall man relaxed on his lounger and took in the sights. He couldn't believe he was in Dubai on John Cena's dime. He thought about sending Cody a thank you card for making him buy that ticket and convincing him to go to the show alone. The man finished off his drink before dozing off to sleep

….

"Hello?" Randy rasped into his phone

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No. I just got back from the beach like 20-25 minutes ago."

"20-25 minutes ago?! Your tweet had you there at a little after noon and you're just getting back?"

"Yes. I fell asleep." John laughed

"How burned are you?"

"Like a forgotten Christmas cookie in the oven. I stopped for aloe on my way back to the room so I'm covered in that."

"Sexy."

"Well I can make anything look good."

"I believe it. Does you looking like a chocolate pirouette cookie," Randy laughed. "Mean you're not coming to the show tonight?"

"Yes. Let me peel a little. What time do you think you'll be back?"

"After the show."

"No shit. What time is that, Super Cena?"

"9ish…the shows here are early. Why?"

"No reason."

"Uh-huh. What are you up to?"

"I'm in a foreign country I know relatively nothing about so what could my crispy ass be up to?"

"Good question."

"Bye John."

"Bye."

 **Later: 9ish**

John walked into the vast hotel room and saw the top of Randy's head over the couch. The younger man was watching old episodes of Workaholics

"How the hell did you find that?" He asked running a hand over the man's head then leaning down to give him a kiss

"Wi-Fi is a wonderful thing, my friend. I brought my Roku."

"You crafty son of a gun."

"How was your day?"

"Long. Did some interviews then Dolph, Seth and I went and drove a few cars."

"What types?"

"Lambo, Ferrari…I can't remember the other."

"That must have been nice."

"Would have been nicer if I didn't own two Ferrari's."

"Oh excuse me." John smiled

"Do you want to order room service?"

"Sure."

"Just get me a burger or something. I'm going to take a shower."

"You got it." John went to the bathroom and stood under the spray of the jets as the hot water relaxed his muscles. When his stomach growled he stopped the water and stepped out. Instead of putting clothes on, he grabbed one of the hotels fluffy white robes and slipped it on

"What's all this?" John asked seeing a table set with candles and a bucket of champagne with two dome covered platters on them

"Dinner."

"I know I was in there for a while but there's no way the food got here this fast."

"No it didn't. I wanted to do something nice so I ordered this earlier. That's why I asked when you'd be back. Have a seat."

"Baby," John said smiling. "This is so nice of you."

"Because I'm nice…and good-looking."

"Very good-looking indeed. You're my man crush every Monday."

"Better be."

"What is it?" Randy removed the lids from the platters and set them to the side before blowing out the candles. "Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't ask for candles so I don't know why they're here."

"Maybe the hotel staff was trying to create a mood for you."

"I know how to create my own moods just fine."

"Can you create one later then?"

"I suppose. You have been a good boy since meeting you."

"Don't tease me, please."

"How about we stop talking about it and eat this food? It wasn't cheap."

"Didn't you charge it to the room? It's on my credit card."

"Actually it's not. I got them to charge it to mine since I was doing something nice for you...us." The older man smiled as he took a bite of his stuffed lobster tail

"Oh man."

"Good?" He held his fork out for Randy to take a bite. "Oh man." Randy echoed. "That is good."

"Do you want to open the champagne or should I?"

"You do it. The last time I did a window in my house needed to be replaced."

"Jesus. Did you shake it like you'd just won the Stanley Cup?" Randy looked at John blankly making the man laugh. John poured them each a glass of the bubbly then sat down with a sigh

"What's the matter?"

"There's really no good way to go about this and you're probably going to be mad at me for it."

"What the fuck John? You brought me all the way here,"

"Relax a little. I'm not breaking things off with you I just have something I want you to sign."

"Sign?" John stood again and retrieved a folded piece of paper from his suitcase. Randy snatched it when he brought it over

"A non-disclosure agreement? I'm not with you to learn your secrets then write a tell-all, John."

"And I don't believe that you are but I have to protect myself, my brand."

"This Mutual Non-Disclosure Agreement is made and entered into as of," Randy read. "Blah, blah, blah…the parties wish to explore an intimate relationship," He laughed. "So tell me what happens if I go around telling your business because I don't want to read all of this."

"I have a right to deny any and everything you say through a lawyer and I can sue you."

"Since I have no intention of doing that I'll just sign it." The older man handed over a pen

"I'm so sorry that I have to do this."

"Me too."

"But that's my life now."

"Poor you."

"I'm not saying poor me but do you know how hard it is doing this to people? It's not normal."

"No I don't know how hard it is. There I signed it. Put it away and let's finish our dinner, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Just give me a kiss and be quiet."

"Humbling me yet again."

….

"You know, your sunburn doesn't look that bad." John commented as he wiped crumbs off the table

"I would say thank you but you didn't say that it looked good either." Randy remarked crawling on the bed. The older man stared at his ass while it was in the air. He and Randy had been seeing each other for over a month and hadn't had sex. Oral or otherwise

"It does look good. Like you've been in the Mediterranean." The younger man laughed loudly

"Asshole. Come get in bed." You didn't have to ask John twice

"Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome, babe."

"And thank you for making the trip to Dubai with me."

"Well that was a given."

"And thanks for that spectacular conversation between you and Cody earlier. It was quite entertaining."

"Oh you saw that?"

"Yes. Why should he be nice to you?"

"He wants to go to WrestleMania."

"I'll get him a ticket and to the Hall of Fame ceremony but he's got to sit in the audience."

"You don't have to do that John."

"Yea but I want to."

"Suit yourself." John leaned over and kissed the other man who leaned in closer and allowed himself to be devoured. Randy's make-out sessions with John were always aggressive and hot. They kissed feverishly and the tall man slipped a hand inside the fluffy robe and stroked the older man slowly. He pulled the belt of the robe and when it opened he pushed the material to the side. The action got John excited and just when he thought his excitement level couldn't get any higher, he felt the man's cool lips kissing down his body then taking his manhood into his mouth and started to suck hard. John grunted and watched the man between his legs please him orally from the mirror, coincidentally, above the bed. Maybe John was a pervert like Randy had called him when they met because there was almost nothing he loved more than to watch himself get a blowjob…watching himself have sex was just above that

"Fuck me that's so good." He gently pushed that the other man's head urging him to deep throat his dick. John arched a little when with little to no effort Randy let his cock slide all the way down. "I'm almost there." Adding his hand the younger man jerked John's cock like he was masturbating. "Fuck!" John exclaimed as his orgasm washed over him

"My jaw hurts."

"You did an excellent job if that makes it feel any better."

"It doesn't."

"Lie down." Randy lay back against the pillows on the bed and allowed John to remove his shorts and reveal that he was commando underneath. With no pomp and circumstance John went straight for the younger man's cock sucking hard and sloppily. Randy gasped and grabbed a handful of the sheets. For a moment he opened his eyes and looked up, saw him and John in the mirror's reflection and found that he did like it. Perhaps that's the real reason for the non-disclosure agreement – Randy could never tell anyone what a freak the dear John Cena is. He whimpered as he was spread wide and licked deeply. Unabashedly, John spat on the hole and licked all around it before sticking his tongue back inside then moving just the tip. He inserted two fingers pumping them in and out, feeling himself getting hard again

"Deeper John." John wanted to go deeper and not with his fingers but he pushed them deeper inside anyway and marveled at how gorgeous Randy looked mid-orgasm. "Oh my god."

"Is that a good or bad 'oh my god'?"

"Fucking great. Is that why I really had to sign the agreement?"

"No." John said kissing him

"Was it for what I'm hopefully about to get…if it fits?"

"Maybe and it'll fit. Trust me."

….

John thrust in and out of Randy who was moaning almost rhythmically. Like music to John's ears

"Fuck me hard John." The older man looked down and caught the other watching them in the mirror. He looked up, made eye contact and smirked

 **Days Later**

Instead of either of the men going to their respective homes, John and Randy flew into Denver, checked into a hotel and decided to lay low until RAW a day later

 **Four Seasons: Denver**

Randy looked over at John after hearing him chuckle

"What?"

"I just saw your tweet 'goodbai dubai'."

"I miss it already."

"Do you?"

"No. I like vacations, which is what it was for me, but I reach a point where I'm ready to go home."

"Should I have sent you home then instead of coming here?"

"No. I can arrange a flight for myself if need be." John kissed him

"Okay. Someone saw me check-in here."

"How do you know?"

"He me in the tweet." Randy shrugged

"As long as he doesn't try coming up here, so what."

"Well, my dear, there's a picture."

"Am I in it?"

"You sure are."

"Of course. I should just start trolling the shit out of Twitter before this blows up."

"I don't think that's a good idea but I'm interested in seeing it happen."

"No. I'll be the better person but I won't change who I am because of this. I'm still going to post pictures and tweet and carry on."

"That's fine."

"And I'm going to kill Cody apparently."

"Why?" The younger man turned his iPad toward John

"He got a cat?"

"He _found_ a kitten. Named the fucking thing Jelly Toast."

Randy: keep that little fur ball out of my room

Codes: how can I control him?

Randy: Cody

Codes: isn't he cute?

Randy: adorable. What type is it?

Codes: the vet told me he's a Scottish fold…because look at his ears

Randy: why did you name him jelly toast?

Codes: why not?

Randy: can't argue with that

Codes: nope

Randy: well make sure he has all the necessary shots and all that. I'm still pissed but what's done is done

Codes: we're all up to date

Randy: alright

"It is a cute cat."

"Not denying that."

"And how did he find the thing?"

"Said the cat kept coming around. Clearly didn't have a home so he caught him, took him to the vet and found out it was a stray. And now it's ours." John laughed. "I don't see how this situation is funny but I'm not surprised that you laughed."

"I see the humor in everything. It keeps me young." Randy rolled his eyes

"You told me that sex keeps you young."

"That too. And speaking of,"

"But we just," John put his hand up

"Are you about to complain? Because that could possibly hurt my feelings."

"Oh you're good." John smiled devilishly


	3. Chapter 3

**Days Later: After RAW**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me for the week?" John asked as he and Randy walked out to his bus

"I don't know how to answer that. Of course I want to stay but I have to get back to work…so no I'm not sure but I have to would be the right answer." John gave a puzzled look

"For the record I don't know what you just said but I take it you're still going home."

"I'm still going home." Randy said as he laughed

"Well there's a car waiting to drive you to the airport."

"Your preparedness is so attractive."

"Thank you."

"But of course if there was no car I'd be all but forced to get on your bus and just stay with you."

"You're evil. You knew the car would be there."

"Did I?" The older man snarled. "There are people waiting for you…and I guess anyone else who comes out."

"Let me sign some autographs."

"Sure. I'll just wait by the bus."

"You don't have to." John replied releasing the taller man's hand and walking over to the fans who stayed behind. Randy took the phone from his pocket to check any messages he may have received

Codes: you got laid didn't you? I saw you on camera and you looked so delightful

Randy: I'm just excited about meeting jelly toast that's all

Codes: yea right. Was it good or is he as stiff in bed as he is in the ring?

Randy laughed loudly then covered his mouth as not to draw attention to himself. It was already too late

Randy: I just let out the raunchiest laugh. Thanks a lot

Codes: I was blessed with comedic timing and I might as well use it

Randy: we don't want that going to waste

Codes: you didn't answer my question

Randy: I don't remember you asking one

Codes: I'll take that as a yes…about you getting laid not him being an all-around stiff worker. You would have told me that part already

Randy: I hope you're asleep when I get home. Take some Nyquil

Codes: you is so rude. Anyway. Me and jelly toast will probably be sleeping when you get home so keep it down

Randy: because I'm the loud one. Got it

Codes: see you in the morning

Randy: see ya

He slipped the phone back in his pocket in time to see John approaching him

"Everything alright?"

"Mmhm. Just talking to Codes."

"When you laughed all loud like you did I figured he had something to do with it."

"He asked me if you were as stiff in bed as you are in the ring." Even John laughed at that

"What did you tell him?"

"I avoided the question like I usually do with him."

"Uh-huh." He grunted opening the backdoor to the SUV waiting for Randy. "Let me know when you get home. I'm sure I'll still be awake."

"You have terrible sleeping habits so you probably will be." The older man ducked his head inside and kissed Randy deeply

"I don't know why I like you so much." He said pulling back and brushing a thumb over one of the younger man's cheekbones. "You're awful." Randy gave a playful smirk. "Oh now I remember."

"Go get on your bang bus so I can leave." They kissed again

"Don't forget to let me know,"

"When I get home. I know. I got it."

"You ever been to Florida?"

"Yes. Who hasn't?"

"Did you like it?"

"Yea."

"Okay. Has Cody?"

"Yes." John nodded

"I'll call you."

"John." He kissed the man again

"Bye." Then shut the car door. The SUV drove Randy to the airport and when time came he boarded the plane and got comfortable in his first class seat. Before putting his phone in airplane mode he checked in on social media

 **CodyRhodes** me and my boy jelly toast

Randy fav'd and retweeted the picture of his best friend and the kitten resting in his lap. He was still mad but the dumb thing was cuter than anything should ever be

 **CodyRhodes RandyOrton** where are you?

" RandyOrton: CodyRhodes where are you?"

On the plane waiting for it to finish boarding so we can take off

 **CodyRhodes** oh. Okay. Back to regular life now I suppose

 **RandyOrton** RT " CodyRhodes oh. Okay. Back to regular life now I suppose" Yep #ButMissingMyBoyAlready

 **CodyRhodes** omg. Stop it. Got me and jelly toast dabbing our eyes over here. You'll be back together soon enough **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** I guess. I'm not calling that cat jelly toast, btw **CodyRhodes**

 **CodyRhodes** oh yes the hell you will **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** RT " CodyRhodes oh yes the hell you will **RandyOrton** " *laughing emoji* okay. Whatever you say

 **CodyRhodes** mmhm. Goodnight

 **RandyOrton** RT " CodyRhodes mmhm. Goodnight" goodnight

Before he put his phone away for good Randy received a notification that someone fav'd his tweet. John had then made one of his own

 **JohnCena** thank you Denver! You were great as always! Off to New Mexico on the #BB…well the #NBB for now

Randy laughed as he fav'd the tweet

"Better be a no bang bus." He muttered

 **A Week Later**

"So," Cody said stepping into Randy's room. "You're on the Internet."

"I know I'm on the Internet. I have my own blog."

"No. I mean the – damn it you're on Tumblr."

"You mean my blog or me?"

"You. I mean you." Randy took Cody's iPad and scrolled through the John Cena tag

"Oh wow. What have I ever done to these people?"

"Seen John Cena's holy junk, been on his bus…were born?"

"This is kind of ridiculous."

"It gets better."

"Doubtful."

"I searched your name on Twitter,"

"So you definitely meant worse when you said better?"

"The worse thing I found was someone calling you a too tan Ken doll." Randy laughed

"My tan is perfect."

"John's not complaining."

"I thought the worst thing you found was comments about my tan. I'm definitely being called a side hoe in this tweet."

"Oh yea, I saw that but I thought it was funny so I didn't say anything."

"Cody."

"What?"

"I'm not a hoe!" The younger laughed

"Well I know that and you know that and John knows that so who cares? They would also call you names if they knew just how long you actually made John wait because they're jealous. Let them be."

"I will respond though if they me."

"I expect you to stick up for yourself."

"Clowns."

"Atta boy." Randy chuckled

"Get out of my room and take crusty bread with you." Cody gasped

"We don't have to take this Jelly Toast, let's go."

….

Randy was in the kitchen seasoning bone-in pork chops for him and Cody to have for dinner when his phone rang

"Hello?"

"I miss you."

"New number. Who dis?"

"I don't know why I keep coming back for this punishment." Randy laughed

"Probably those amazing blowjobs you magically talk me into giving."

"Definitely number one on a list of reasons to like you."

"What's up?"

"So we're going to be in Florida for a week and I wanted to invite you _and_ Cody to stay at my place and come to a few shows or all of them if you want to." The tall man's stomach did flips

"Seriously John?"

"Yes."

"You want to invite me and Cody to your house?"

"Yes."

"What about toast points?"

"No. The cat has to stay."

"I figured. Cody's mom can watch him I suppose. She wants to take him anyway. Codes!" Randy called

"I don't need to hear."

"Sorry."

"Yes?"

"Repeat what you just told me John." He spoke engaging the speaker function of his phone

"Hey Cody."

"Hi John."

"I just told Randy that I'm inviting the both of you to come stay at my house for a week while the company's in Florida."

"Grape jelly has to stay."

"You're going to respect my cat, Randy. His name is Jelly Toast."

"We'll see."

"Anyway, what are we talking about here? You know I'm game. You got Wi-Fi?"

"I have Wi-Fi." John said with a laugh

"I'm already there. When are we actually going?"

"I'll fly you guys out two days before, if that's okay, so in about two weeks."

"That should give me time to check-in with my nursing homes and make sure they're squared away then just work from my laptop in Florida."

"You know what you need to do. Get it done."

"How long on those chops?" Cody asked

"John, my side piece is bitching about dinner."

"You would know all about side pieces, hoe." He said walking away

"What was that all about?"

"People on Twitter calling me a side hoe."

"Say what now?"

"I'm being associated with you and pictures of us, me, are circulating and I've been called a side hoe."

"I don't even know what that is."

"They're implying that I'm one of many…probably that you keep on the bang bus."

"It's only you."

"I know that. People are being mean toward me."

"It makes me look bad too."

"I know."

"Should I declare my undying affection for only you?"

"No because I already know it and I'm who matters."

"Well damn."

"My self-esteem isn't in the gutter and you go out of your way to keep me happy. Never once have I thought I wasn't the only one and I don't feel like you can fake that…unless you're the player of all players."

"I assure you I am not. Could you imagine?"

"No but I couldn't imagine a lot of the things I've learned about you." John laughed

 **Two Weeks Later: Tampa, FL**

"Oh dear God." Cody said getting out of the car that pulled up in front of John Cena's mansion. "This place is huge!"

"Yea it is."

"Let's hurry so we can see the inside." Randy chortled. Before getting to the door it opened and John was standing there. Randy left his bag where it was, walked up to the man and kissed him. John lifted the man off his feet and the tall man wrapped his legs around. Cody laughed quietly at the two dorks

"Do you mind if the two of us leave you here alone for a little while? I want to go out for lunch."

"Of course not. I realize I'm third wheeling a little bit."

"There's food here for you. Hot and cold."

"Then you guys can stay out as late as you want. I'll be floating around the pool with a plate."

"Just try not to drop food in the water, okay?"

"Not making any guarantees."

"You invited him." Randy commented

"I'm regretting that decision. Come on." John said directing Randy toward the stairs

"Do I need to change?"

"…well you need to get undressed so I guess technically."

"Oh…oh!"

"Yea I'll be outside until the two of you leave."

 **Upstairs: John's Bedroom**

The older man closed his eyes and enjoyed letting Randy sit on top and ride him hard. The man had technique in everything he did when they were in the bedroom and John was a huge fan of it all. He could feel the man's muscles clenching as he would push downward. He pushed down and John thrust upward

"Oh my God!" Randy shouted feeling every inch of his boyfriend inside him. Turned on even more he grabbed the older man's hands as they rested on his waist and bounced up and down as he clenched. John met each thrust and it was like they were in the race

"Shit…slow down babe. I don't want to cum yet."

"But I'm almost there."

"Fuck it. Me too." The men kept their pace before erupting and filling the room with loud grunts and panting

….

"Wow. You look nice John." Cody said munching on a large pineapple piece

"Thank you."

"I've never seen you with normal clothes before."

"Yea, no jorts at home."

"And your shirt's a normal color."

"Bye Cody." John said chuckling

"See you later Codes."

"Have fun you two." Randy and John went out to the garage and the tall man was taken aback by all the luxury cars housed there

"I'm feeling the red Ferrari."

"Okay." Randy choked out, his mouth suddenly dry

"That okay with you?"

"Mmhm." The men hopped in the car and the younger man smiled at the engine's roar. As John was driving he reached over and rested his arm across Randy's knee. The other man threaded their fingers together

"I'm sorry." The older man said pulling into a parking space at the restaurant. "I didn't even ask what you wanted to eat."

"This place is fine. I'm so hungry I don't even care quite honestly."

"Yea we were supposed to have eaten at least 30 minutes ago. I thought I could hold out but when I saw you…nope."

"I won't say that I did it on purpose but," John giggled a little. Inside the restaurant he quickly checked his phone and saw a notification

 **RandyOrton** can I have this every day? Please 3 instagram p/zumeRUjUP/

He clicked on the link and saw the picture of his and Randy's hands that the other man had taken in the car. Throwing caution to the wind and totally stepping outside his private box, John RT'd it

 **JohnCena** RT " RandyOrton can I have this every day? Please? 3 instagram p/zumeRUjUP/" 3

Randy felt his phone vibrate against the table

"You saw my tweet and RT'd it didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Weasel."

"I should have told you, asked you rather, before doing it but I'm tired of hiding my happy." The taller man crossed his arms over his chest

"Hiding your happy?"

"Yes. You make me happy." The arms unfolded

"You make me happy too."

"Don't sound so depressed about it."

"Eh." The men ordered their lunch and talked in between bites

"How long would it take to get to an NXT taping from here? Cody and I both want to see one of those."

"Um," John said wiping his mouth. "We can check the schedule when we get back to the house and I'll let you know. If it's not too far of a distance you can take one of my cars and drive up there."

"I can rent a car John."

"For what? My cars are way better anyway."

"Oh geez. This is why I keep you humble."

 **Later**

"Does he really know what he's doing? You can tell me." John whispered to Randy

"Yes. Codes is a master of the grill…which is why I cook dinner for us 9 times out of 10."

"You better not be talking about me over there John Cena."

"He had to use my whole name?"

"You said he was a character."

"Is that your phone again?"

"Yes. I'm getting so many notifications on Twitter and Instagram. Now people are commenting on my pictures."

"Why do you have notifications on?"

"I didn't get this many notifications six hours ago so it wasn't bad. I have some clients on Twitter, not many but enough."

 **NotTodaySatan** so apparently **RandyOrton** is dating John Cena. Who the fuck is he?

 **MuchoMas** RT **"** NotTodaySatanso apparently RandyOrton is dating John Cena. Who the fuck is he?" probably just fucking cena. He can't wrestle or find decent people to date

"Stop looking at it."

"I told you what would happen if they me."

"Aw shit…well what did they say?" Randy read the conversation. "I do like the conversations between you and Cody better."

 **RandyOrton** RT " NotTodaySatan so apparently RandyOrton is dating John Cena. Who the fuck is he?" Who are you?

 **NotTodaySatan** not some whiny bitch boy on twitter that's for sure **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** RT " NotTodaySatan not some whiny bitch boy on twitter that's for sure RandyOrton" could have fooled me. ing someone you don't know to talk shit about them. How odd and desperate

"I'm going to step away from Twitter right now and set the table." John grabbed the man's arm from his lounge chair as he walked by

"Are you upset?" He asked

"Perplexed is a better word. I just don't get it." Randy stepped inside the house and grabbed the plates and flatware he had set out earlier and went back outside to start setting the table where he, Cody and John would eat. John had given him carte blanche around the house so he familiarized himself with the layout and where things were. He looked under in a cabinet and found a platter for Cody to put the steaks on when they were finished

"I need to get a picture of this masterpiece." Cody stated getting his phone out

"Don't get hurt patting yourself on the back, Codes."

"I won't, pal." He said typing. "Posted to IG and you're tagged."

"My phone's in the house."

"The pictures will be there when you're ready." Randy rolled his eyes making John laugh

 **Later**

"Are you off tomorrow?" Randy asked kissing the older man

"Yes."

"Do you normally get two days off in a row?"

"Hell no but 25% of the time it's by choice."

"Why?"

"It's my job and I feel like I'm supposed to do these things. You know, like the Make-A-Wish meetings."

"Well I can understand that."

"Oh, I got you guys' tickets for the show the day after tomorrow in Largo."

"When the hell did you do that?"

"Earlier. Don't question my skill set, okay?"

"Why don't we work on that move set of yours?"

"Here we go."

"I know you can wrestle!" John laughed

"I feel like you're accusing me of something with that tone."

"I am. I'm accusing you of phoning it in, you jackass."

"So I guess this means you're not going to buy one of my shirts or any merch?"

"Get your jokes in now, Felix."

"I will. Are we going to watch this movie or not?"

"We can but you know we're both going to fall asleep."

"More than likely. Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight." After checking his morning alarm, Randy took a picture of his and John's legs under the sheet with the large flat screen in view and the opening title card of _The Philadelphia Story._ He captioned the picture then posted it to his Instagram account

"I don't want to be worshipped. I want to be loved." – Tracy Lord

#Goodnight #AndSweetDreams

 **Next Morning**

His body was accustom to waking up early but Randy set his alarm anyway. He was awake and shutting the alarm off in less than half a second. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed Randy washed up in the bathroom then unfolded his yoga mat and started stretching

Almost 40 minutes later John woke up and patted the bed looking for his boyfriend then remembered. He sat up and saw him in a pose John was sure would have broken his own back. The older man picked up his phone and started recording

"Good morning." He said laying at the foot of the bed

"Good morning." Randy replied from the two-legged inverted staff pose. "Did I wake you?"

"No. You're as silent as a trained assassin." John said and stopped recording. The tall man lowered himself to the floor and flipped over. The older man watched him go into the lotus then smiled noticing how at peace the younger man was. Maybe he should give yoga a try

"What do you know about trained assassins?" Randy asked standing up

"What don't I know? And who knows what I do in my spare time or while you're sleeping."

"You do me in your spare time and snore all goddamn night so I know you're not sneaking out and offing people."

"I thought people were calm and centered after doing yoga?"

"They are."

"Why are you cursing at me?"

"I cursed…but not at you. I'm going to take my shower."

"Do you have to right now? I've got some spare time." The younger man smirked and tossed his yoga mat to the side before leaning down and playfully kissing the other man's lips then he kissed him harder. He maneuvered his body around until he was on the bed and moaned feeling John's warm body pressed up against his. The older man then pulled away and undressed the other and then himself prior to smearing a bit of lube onto Randy and slipping inside of him. It was still early in the morning and there was no need to rush so both men took their time. John moving his hips slowly but thrusting deeply and Randy moving his own hips slowly against John's. The taller man dug his fingers into the other's oblique muscles and held tight as John started to pound him

"Fuck." He whispered breathing heavily. John grunted his seed flowing into the man under him. "Oh my god." Randy breathed and kissed John. "I love spare time." The older man began laughing

….

"Well, well, well," Cody said when Randy and John walked into the kitchen. "I was hoping that nothing had happened to you two."

"What could possibly happen?"

"Who knows? You guys seem a little on the nasty side."

"Oh stop." Randy said going in the fridge. "You didn't eat did you?"

"No. I've been down here starving waiting on you. I was about to knock on the door."

"Boy, if you had knocked on that door." John spoke

"Yea, I already know."

"Is everyone okay with fiesta eggs and turkey sausage?"

"I am."

"I am too, babe."

"That was a great video you posted, John. I'm following you on Instagram now."

"What's with the two of you jumping on the John Cena bandwagon all late and wrong? Randy didn't follow me on Twitter until I started following him and you start following me on IG when? This morning?"

"The real question is are _you_ following _me_? But in my defense, your account just has a bunch of strange pictures on it and I don't get it. The video was cute and the first thing you've posted that made any sense to me."

"What did you post, Felix?" The tall man inquired while cracking eggs. John smiled

"You doing yoga." Cody supplied. "But the hashtags were so damn cute." He added

"Oh?" Randy said with a smile. His friend found the video and turned his phone toward him. He watched and read the caption:

This is what I wake up to #IGotABadYogi #ButSeriously #ThisIsTooEarly #TotalBabe

 **Later: Pool**

"Have you been on Twitter lately?"

"Oh no, Randy's not going on Twitter. Give it a while and let it blow over."

"It's not going to blow over, John. And you just put a video up on IG."

"What are the two of you talking about?"

"I responded to someone who me last night."

"Oh. Yea, I saw that. I've heard you verbally assault people so I know that was tame."

"Be nice." John said placing a hand on either side of Randy's face and giving him a kiss

"For the record, I am nice. He started it."

"Randy."

"Give me another kiss and I'll be quiet for now."

"I don't think that's a fair trade; however, I do like to kiss you so I'm going to agree to this." Randy laughed

The three men stayed around the house all day getting in and out of the pool and snacking on the food John had ordered for them all

"Do you ever cook?" Cody asked

"Me? Absolutely not. No."

"Why?"

"I'm on the road most of the time and when I'm home I don't want to. I'm rich bitch." Cody and Randy both laughed

"Fair enough."

 **Next Day**

John's very short-lived vacation was over and he needed to get back on the road, in Florida luckily, for a show WWE was having that night. Cody and Randy wouldn't be attending since they had tickets to the NXT show that night in Largo. That morning John had kissed Randy while he was in the one-legged king pigeon and left the house. Later on, both of the guys got on their laptops, utilizing John's Wi-Fi, and made sure they got some work done before being fired

….

"Cody! We have to go!" Randy yelled upstairs

"I'm here. How long is the drive?"

"45 minutes to an hour depending on the traffic."

"We better get going then. What car are we taking?"

"I don't like that icky grin you just hit me with."

"C'mon. I know you're excited to drive one."

"Hell yea I am." They went out to the enormous garage then stood there. Randy got his phone out and snapped a picture. Cody watched him laugh to himself as his fingers moved about the screen of his phone

"What are you doing?"

"Being a dick." The older of the two men posted the picture on Instagram and Twitter

 **RandyOrton** instagram p/zumeRUjUP/ #Eenie #Meenie #Miney #OrMoe?

Those that clicked the link or scrolled through IG would see four of John's cars. A Ferrari, a Mercedes, a Maserati and a Bentley Continental GT

"I say we take the Ferrari."

"We're not driving a Ferrari to watch NXT. I mean they're good but seriously…and I'm quite sure John would skin me alive if something happened to it."

"No he wouldn't."

"Well I'm not going to find out. We're taking the Bentley." Before he was able to start the car Randy's phone buzzed. He laughed reading the tweet

 **SaveYourself** RT " RandyOrton instagram p/zumeRUjUP/ #Eenie #Meenie #Miney #OrMoe?" so which one is it?

 **RandyOrton** the Bentley **SaveYourself**

 **SaveYourself** cena must really be a nice guy **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** RT " SaveYourself cena must really be a nice guy RandyOrton"the nicest. Hey, gtg. Have a good one **SaveYourself**

 **SaveYourself RandyOrton** yea you too bro

He finally started the car then he and Cody set off to Largo Florida. The men, and John's car, made it safely to Minnreg Hall. They went inside, found their seats and waited for the show to start

 **AllTimeLow** I didn't know men could be gold-diggers but then there's **RandyOrton**

Cody and Randy both laughed

"These people are so stupid." Cody acknowledged

"I wonder what they hope to accomplish by doing this."

"Who the hell knows?"

 **RandyOrton** RT " AllTimeLow I didn't know men could be gold-diggers but then there's RandyOrton"guess you better hide your man then. He's next

Cody laughed loudly

"They're going to fuck you up for that."

"And watch me troll the shit out of them for it. You hate me but your favorite doesn't. That makes sense." Prior to the lights dimming and the show starting they took a ridiculous duck-face selfie with sunglasses on and Cody posted it

 **CodyRhodes** blind to the haters **RandyOrton**? instagram p/zumeRUjUP/ #ButSeriouslyYall #YouLookCrazy

 **RandyOrton** RT " CodyRhodes blind to the haters RandyOrton?" *sunglasses emoji*

 **That Night**

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Randy announced as he stood

"You always were a party pooper."

"I'm tired and have to get up early."

"You don't really. You can yoga your little heart out at 8 or 9 a.m. just like you would at 4:45 or whenever the hell your ass gets up."

"I've been getting up a little after 6 for your information."

"Thank you for that information but "a little after 6" still isn't 8 or 9."

"…shut up." Randy retorted since it was the only thing he could think to say

"Clever. When's John coming back?"

"I don't know. He might not be back tonight."

"Oh. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Codes."

 **Later**

Randy felt the bed dip deeply and reached over

"It's me. Go back to sleep."

"Hey you." The younger man said groggily and John smiled

"Hi. Sorry I woke you. My assassin skills aren't as good as yours."

"That's okay babe. You'll learn." John was pretty sure the other man was actually still sleeping. He kissed him then settled between the sheets but before he fell asleep, Randy moved closer and draped an arm over him. "G'night." He mumbled

"Night."

 **Next Day**

"The show's in Tampa tonight so the two of you can ride with me on the bus there but you have to bring a change of clothes because we're not coming back until late the next night…after our last show."

"Okay." The other two men said in unison

"I like this cohesion amongst our little group here."

"Felix."

"What? I'm just saying."


	4. Chapter 4

**Months Later: St. Louis**

It had been months since Randy was down in Tampa with John at his house. They had seen each other in between but hadn't been able to spend that many days in a row together. WWE was back in the Midwest and John was set to arrive at Cody and Randy's later that night. Randy was at one of the gyms talking with a sweet middle-aged woman who reminded him of his own mother about what type of diet was best for her. She was currently trying to convince him to let her try out his plan, for free, for a month just to see if it worked and if she truly wanted to hire him. He would never do it but it was the end of his day so he entertained this ridiculous conversation

"Ma'am,"

"Oh please call me Cheryl."

"Cheryl, you and I both know that your plan isn't going to work." She laughed

"But you're just so expensive."

"Because I know what I'm doing. You're paying for my expertise."

"Is there a cheaper expert around here?" The tall man looked all around the gym then shook his head

"Just me and I ain't cheap by any definition."

"Well I don't imagine so as cute as you are." He smiled

"Flattery will only get you so far and a free trial is where it stops."

"Damn. How much is a month again and what do I get with the month?"

"How many days do you want to see me for the first month?"

"Um, three should be good. Let me get used to it all."

"So that's twelve days out of the month making your total come out to $408."

"Jesus Christmas."

"But that includes a menu tailored to fit your life, access to this gym and its equipment and an exercise plan you can work with. I'll never make you do more than I think you can but I'm not going to be soft on you either."

"And why would I ever think you would?"

"I hope you wouldn't."

"Alright, Randy, you've convinced me. Type up my contract and let's do this before I change my mind." Randy smiled

"I already have it." He told Cheryl giving her a charming smile

 **Later**

Randy was in the kitchen making garlic butter when he looked over toward the living room and saw Cody kissing the cat. He frowned and scrunched nose

"That's so gross."

"What?"

"You and sourdough bread bowl over there."

"His name's Jelly Toast!"

"I know what his dumb name is."

"Don't listen to him Jelly Toast. You should make more of an effort to be nice to him. He likes you."

"How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"No. He sniffs under your door when it's closed."

"Well everything about that was weird." Cody laughed

"I realized once I'd said it." Randy giggled to himself as he made little slits in the whole chicken he had on the counter. After doing so the man used his hands to cover the entire chicken in the homemade parmesan garlic butter

"I wonder who that is." Cody said facetiously when the doorbell rang

"That better be my man."

"I'll get it. I'm sure he'll be so excited to see you elbow deep in butter." The tall man looked at his hands and quickly turned to the sink. John and Cody came around the corner and Randy's face lit up when his eyes landed on his boyfriend's

"Hey there." John said to him

"Hi." The younger man spoke trying to dry his hands fast

"Forget it." John smirked grabbing the drying towel and tossing it aside. While the men kissed and hugged, Cody wheeled John's bag back to his friend's room. "I missed you so much." The older man spoke with their foreheads pressed together

"I missed you too, babe."

"Come on the road with me for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"As long as you'll let me hold you hostage."

"I can't for at least a month. Got a new client today."

"Damn you." They chortled

"I won't contract myself out to another client from today until the month is over so I can be with you."

"I feel so bad hearing you say that but at the same time, selfishly, it's the best thing I've heard in a while."

"Being selfish every once in a while is perfectly fine." Randy said kissing his man again

"Now I'm not feeling as bad."

"You're a great human being Felix so it's okay. I have to put the chicken in the oven…I have a lot to do actually."

"Don't let me interrupt."

"You've never been here but make yourself at home. Beer's in the fridge and there's wine in the wine cooler if you want that. You can veg out on the couch with Cody and cinnamon toast crunch."

"Randy I'm going to kill you."

"Then who will make your dinner?"

"Shit."

"That's what I thought you little troll."

"Oh! You're calling me a little troll?" Randy laughed and John did too knowing what Cody was referencing

"It's a beautiful watch and I felt the best way to show my appreciation to John was to showcase it on Instagram. Sue me."

"Those hashtags were proof of how appreciative you were."

"What do you mean?"

"You had about sixteen of them!"

"I did not."

"You did, babe. I was cringing because I thought the price would be a hashtag too."

"I don't know how much it was."

"You could have googled it. You know that it's a Sapphire Synergy by Movado."

"I wouldn't google the price of anything you gift me because the price doesn't matter to me."

"You're a doll."

"Get out of my kitchen Felix." John picked up his beer and joined Cody and Jelly Toast in the living room

"From what I've seen this house is really nice." John commented this being his first time visiting

"Are you bullshittin right now?" Cody asked

"No." The older man said hesitantly. "Why?"

"You live in that mansion," He chuckled

"That doesn't mean I don't think other houses are nice."

"Oh…thank you. Randy and I decorated it like the platonic gay couple we are."

"I hope so."

"I don't want your man, John. He doesn't even respect my cat."

"Probably because you say things like that." From the kitchen they heard Randy laugh loudly

"Felix?"

"Yea?"

"Do you want mashed potatoes or mashed cauliflower?"

"You're making both?"

"Yes. Cody doesn't like mashed cauliflower."

"It's not that I don't like it, I just rather have potatoes like a normal human being."

"Can I have both?"

"It's just like you to be difficult."

"But can I have both?"

"You can have both."

"Thank you."

….

After dinner Cody stayed in the kitchen to clean up like he usually does while John and Randy retreated to the living room and got cozy on the couch

"You are so terrible." John remarked after his boyfriend had taken a picture of them cuddled up and kissing. He watched the corners of the other man's mouth rise a fraction

"If people I don't know are going to be mean and say nasty things about me then I might as well give them a reason."

"Or you could not."

"Or." The older man chuckled. "Tell me not to post it if you don't want me to post it."

"I don't mind at all. You're egging them on but they are acting ignorantly toward you for no reason…well not a good reason anyhow."

 **RandyOrton** instagram p/zumeRUjUP/

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."— Pablo Neruda #HaventSeenHimInTooLong #ItsBeen84Years #MyBabe #LoveThisFeeling

"And how much hate do you expect to get from that?" The taller man shrugged

"I don't know and don't care. I turned the notifications off."

"Very good."

 **Later**

Cody grabbed a pillow and blanket off his bed and stomped out to the living room. He had spent the last 30 minutes tossing from one side of his bed to the other, changing positions and even covering his head with pillows to block out the sounds coming from Randy's room. He understood that his friend hadn't gotten laid in a while and needed it but Cody wished the man would keep it down

"Probably won't need to get up for yoga with the way I'm sure John's twisting him up." He muttered closing his eyes

In Randy's bedroom the tall man was bent over his king sized bed while John rode him from behind. The older man took the other's slender hips in his large hands and held him still as he thrust hard. The cries and moans coming from Randy only served to make John hammer him harder

"Oh god!" The younger man exclaimed as he came. John pulled out and jerked his cock while the other man turned toward him and took his throbbing cock into his mouth and sucked until he came too

"You done?" John questioned breathing heavily and pushing the man back on his bed

"No."

"Good. I'm not either." Although he had barely gotten any sleep the night before at 5:30 the next morning Randy was up and ready to start his yoga

"What the hell?" John grumbled waking up and seeing the man in the crane pose

"I'll be grumpy all day if I don't do it."

"You are fucking relentless." He said snapping a picture

"Thank you."

Before he lay back down John posted the picture on his Instagram

#Its542InTheMorning #WhyAreYouDoingThisToYourself #SoThisIsWhatCrazyLooksLike #GoToSLEEP

 **A Month Later**

Codes: how's it on the road? Do you remember me?

Randy: lol. I've been gone for three days

Codes: oh that's it? Sure feels longer

Randy: cut it out. Are you alright? Seriously

Codes: yep. Where are you now?

Randy: the bus. We're going to Canada

Codes: Canada? Yesterday?

Randy: we were in Detroit

Codes: okay now it makes sense

Randy: RAW's going to be here

Codes: you goin

Randy: hell yes. I mailed the WM and HOF tickets back to the house so be on the lookout for those

Codes: what!? I'm so in love with your love and this relationship

Randy: you're in love with the perks you freeloader

Codes: free – what!? Not me. I do like you guys together

Randy: Mmhm

Codes: lol. I'll let you get back to your man

Randy: oh thanks

"How's Cody doing?" John asked as Randy moved by him

"Fine. Asked if I remembered him because it's been so long." He chortled

"Sounds like him. What are you doing?"

"Getting a video."

"For more torment?"

"No. Because this is my life and I said that I wasn't changing my life because of some overly-obsessed "fan" on social media…but sometimes yes." The older man laughed

"Uh-huh." The tall man got his video of scenery passing by then posted it

#TheWheelsOnTheBus #RoadLife

Before getting the chance to close the app Randy saw the little blue dot pop up next to the house labeled Timelines. He tapped it

 **ItsyBitsy** so does **RandyOrton** work or not. Looks like he's on the road playing wife to cena this week

 **RandyOrton** RT " ItsyBitsy so does RandyOrton work or not. Looks like he's on the road playing wife to cena this week" not playing as I take my role as wife seriously #RoadMissus #Perks #PutARingOnIt

He put the phone down and turned to John

"What?"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Your yoga lesson." John whined. "Come on." Randy had gotten John into yoga in an attempt to keep him limber and protect his body against what he did professionally. They rolled their mats out and started off with basic poses. "Lift your hips higher babe."

"That's my line." The tall man guffawed and stood up. He moved behind the other and raised his hips to the proper position for the standing half forward bend. "Ow!"

"Felix stop playing around. I know that doesn't hurt. You get thrown around at your job…and you kick out at two harder than this pose."

"I'm going to fuck you up."

"Fuck me, sure but fucking me up I can't agree with."

"Ran,"

"Stop talking and hold this. Steady your breathing." After a few seconds the older man's breaths were even and he felt a calmness over him. "Very good. Let's do head to knee then half lotus and you're done."

"That's it!?"

"Oh don't act like you – shut up." He said taking a seat

 **RandyOrton** perfect way to entertain yourself on a bus to Canada? Watching the babe do yoga. Steady as a fawn on ice

 **CodyRhodes** RT " RandyOrton perfect way to entertain yourself on a bus to Canada? Watching the babe do yoga. Steady as a fawn on ice" bwaahahahah. Pics or it didn't happen

 **RandyOrton** I'm not doing that to him **CodyRhodes**

 **CodyRhodes** you're so loyal. Can't believe you talked him into it **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** it'll be good for him in the long run. I want to keep him healthy **CodyRhodes**

 **CodyRhodes** RT " RandyOrton it'll be good for him in the long run. I want to keep him healthy CodyRhodes" I'm not crying. You're crying

Randy chuckled and tossed the phone to the side

"You done?"

"I think so." John said letting out a deep breath. "I should be rewarded for that."

"You will be with tranquility and a deeper you."

"Fuck that."

"You want something else?" The younger man asked smirking and John nodded then watched his boyfriend get on his knees

 **Two Weeks Later**

Randy had been on the road with John for two weeks and had travelled to states and cities he never thought he'd see in a million years. Not because they were so amazing but because he never desired or thought about visiting any of them. Right now they were at a Gold's Gym in Westborough, Massachusetts where John was doing a photo shoot for Men's Health magazine. Randy sat in the Director's chair he'd been given and watched as his man was oiled to perfection. Why hadn't anyone asked him to do that? Probably because the shoot wouldn't have taken place…or things would have started very, very late. He snapped pictures of the man deadlifting some astronomical amount of weight he was sure

 **RandyOrton** okay, how hot is this? instagram p/zumeRUjUP/ #TheBabe #AllMine #SneakPeak #ImSweatin

Randy went back to watching John in action until his phone vibrated

Codes: so I'm not tryna be all on ya man or nothin but

Randy: bitch there is no but. Hands all the way off

Codes: you know I'm kidding. He looks good though. In the john cena way

Randy: boy

Codes: ha-ha. Where are you now?

Randy: Westborough, MA

Codes: oh Johnny's home state

Randy: yea. We're an hour away from his mom's. We're going there after this for dinner

Codes: oh cool. You haven't seen his mom in a while

Randy: lol. John hasn't either

Codes: there's that. Anyway, I'll let you get back to ogling your boy like a little peeping Tom

Randy: with no shame

They were in the middle of changing something on set and John was out of sight so Randy had nothing to drool over. He went scrolling through IG and read the normal comments about how he was only with John for the money, attention and the perks. Off to Twitter

 **WWEFanNumeroUno** how dumb are you **RandyOrton**? People have been giving you crap and I gave you the benefit of doubt but now it's obvious you're a fame whore

Randy gasped. What the hell…

 **RandyOrton RT** " WWEFanNumeroUnohow dumb are you RandyOrton? People have been giving you crap and I gave you the benefit of doubt but now it's obvious you're a fame whore" what are you even talking about?

 **WWEFanNumeroUno RandyOrton** posting pictures of john cena's secret photo shoot before their published. That's just stupid and could be bad for him

 **RandyOrton** RT " WWEFanNumeroUno RandyOrton posting pictures of john cena's secret photo shoot before their published. That's just stupid and could be bad for him" there are 80 people here. This is not a secret (your grammar sucks, btw)

 **WWEFanNumeroUno** but the fans didn't knw **RandyOrton** u DUMBASS. Wwe usually promotes this stuff and you ruined it because you want everyone to know you're with cena. Attention whore

 **RandyOrton** Well holy shit **WWEFanNumeroUno**. I am so sorry I ruined this for you. I'm sorry I ruined it for the company and all the fans and mostly I'm sorry for being an attention whore. I wasn't hugged enough as a child. And stupid me. I never thought to ask if taking pictures while I was here would be okay…only I did so mind your business. Also, check your facts, I wasn't the one who was the first to re-tweet or anything with him in it. No one is seeking attention except you. I'm living my life. Actually have one more apology to make and it's to you: I'm sorry that my life happens to be better than yours. Sometimes it's like that

Randy finished the TwitLonger message and posted it. He was getting real sick of this shit

….

"What's the matter?" John asked wiping oil off his body. "You look upset."

"I'm not upset. You all done?"

"Yes but we're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth. I'm annoyed but not upset. Let's go." John took the younger man by the hand and thanked everyone on set again before leaving

"I have to shower and get all this goo off."

"Goo?"

"Yea that was bad word choice."

"I'll say. You looked good during your shoot, babe."

"Thank you." John yelled from the shower. "What part did I look best in?" Randy shook his head and laughed

"All of it to be honest. You're cute as hell and downright sexy when you want to be. Like today."

"I like what I'm hearing. Keep going."

"I'm not playing this game with you. Hurry up and finish so we can make-out."

"For an hour? Because that's how long the trip to my mom's house is."

"Sounds good to me." In the shower John shook his head


	5. Chapter 5

**Later: Mama Cena's**

Randy smiled as he watched his boyfriend give his mom the biggest hug. John kissed the woman on her cheek causing one of her dimples to pop

"Well where's my hug, Randy?"

"I have one right here for you." The tall man hugged Mrs. Cena tightly

"I didn't know what either of you would want for dinner so I made a bunch of things."

"Like what?" John asked

"Spaghetti and meatballs, chicken cutlets, broccoli rabe and I'm working on a small roast." Both men stood there staring at the older woman. "What? Too much?"

"Mom! Did you think I was bringing the locker room with me? And Randy eats like a bird."

"I don't eat like a bird."

"Two words: mashed cauliflower."

"But was it good though?"

"Yes but,"

"No buts. It was good and better than potatoes."

"Oh! I can make some potatoes."

"Oh geez. Don't do that mom."

"Hush. I can peel them in no time."

"Go on then."

….

"I'm so sleepy, John."

"Yea I know. That was a lot of food. She's packing some for us to take back with us."

"That's fine," Randy said lying down with his head in John's lap, his back facing the room. "Because we don't have to eat it all in one sitting. We just ate three dinners at once." The older man chuckled

"We sure did." He added rubbing the younger man's back. In no time he was breathing evenly and John knew that he was asleep. A while later his mom came into the den

"Is he sleeping?" John nodded. "Lightweight."

"Told you he eats like a bird."

"What's he going to do during the holidays if he can't hang Cena Style?"

"I have no idea. I guess he'll take naps and eat in little intervals."

"Come talk with me in the kitchen."

"What about him?" John's mom walked over and tried lifting Randy a little so that her son could get up

"He's heavier than he looks." She said. Together they were able to move the man

"What do you want to talk about mom?"

"How's that going?" She said referring to John's relationship. He sighed

"It's hard."

"Oh? I wasn't expecting that. What's hard about it?"

"The distance. You know I'm on the road all the time so that's hard then add on him and me living in two different states. When I do have time off and am able to go home, he's not there. It sucks if I'm being honest."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to continue with the relationship, tough it out, or," His mom didn't finish

"He's grown on me and he's so damn good-looking – I'm going to tough it out. He comes on the road with me whenever he's able and that's nice. I appreciate it very much actually."

"I'm shocked things have lasted this long."

"Oh thanks."

"Only because of the way you guys met and not many people can handle dating a _celebrity_."

"I think he hates that. He gets a lot of crap for it on the Internet and I know it upsets him but Randy's not going to come out and tell me that. In a way I want to put him in a bubble so he doesn't have to hear or read anything rude about himself but at the same time I don't want to isolate him. He told me from the beginning that he wasn't going to change or censor himself and he hasn't. I also appreciate that…him staying the same person throughout."

"Do you love him?" John sat there

"I'd say so. He calls me Felix and I answer to it." Mrs. Cena laughed

"That's how you know you love him? Because you let him call you Felix? Felix is your name."

"I know that I love him because I feel it all the time. On the road, with him…when I'm not with him…the feeling is there – warmth and knowing someone's out there for me. It's comforting and I don't want it to end."

"That's sweet and I really just wanted to hear you say it."

"You're so weird." John said looking at his watch

"Do you have to go?"

"Unfortunately."

"You better go wake that big sleeping baby of yours." John went back to the den and squatted in front of the couch. He trailed his fingers over Randy's head and down the back and to the nape of his neck

"What are you doing Felix?"

"Get up. We have to go."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only thirty minutes probably." The men gave hugs and kisses as they said bye to John's mom then left the house

 **JohnCena** pic. twitter GHylmL according to mom this one can't hang Cena Style

#WhenHesCutest #Quiet #Shhh #SleepingBabe

"Lift up."

"Why?"

"I need to use the bathroom and you're lying on me." Randy huffed and moved his body and tablet from John's chest

 **RandyOrton** RT " JohnCena pic. twitter GHylmL according to mom this one can't hang Cena Style

#WhenHesCutest #Quiet #Shhh #SleepingBabe" you're a cruel man. A cruel man indeed but remember that turnabout is fair play

John came back from the bathroom and saw the younger man smirking. He already knew that he'd seen the picture of him sleeping on Twitter

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"I know you saw my tweet."

"Read it."

 **JohnCena** I'm scared yet intrigued **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** RT " JohnCena I'm scared yet intrigued RandyOrton" scared is an accurate feeling #IKnowWhereYouSleep

 **JohnCena** did I tell you how wonderful you are and that I'm so lucky to have you **RandyOrton**? #MyLove #MyFirst #MyLast #MyEverything

 **RandyOrton** RT " JohnCena did I tell you how wonderful you are and that I'm so lucky to have you RandyOrton? #MyLove #MyFirst #MyLast #MyEverything" normally flattery would get you nowhere but you win this one Cena

 **CodyRhodes** it's nice to see the two of you haven't killed each other **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** RT " CodyRhodes it's nice to see the two of you haven't killed each other RandyOrton" well if I can live with you

 **CodyRhodes** speaking of – when are you coming home **RandyOrton**? The kids miss you

 **RandyOrton** RT " CodyRhodes speaking of – when are you coming home RandyOrton? The kids miss you" deactivate your account right now. Also, I hate you from deep within

The men put their devices away and snuggled closer together in the large bed

"When do you have to go back home?" John asked quietly. He didn't really want the answer

"Why? You trying to get rid of me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Mmm," Randy hummed as he thought. "I've been gone for a little over three weeks and I do monthly check-ins at the nursing homes."

"That was long-winded. You're saying that you have to go in a few days?"

"Don't tell me I'm long-winded."

"Well."

"But yes, in a few days I have to go back."

"I don't want you to go."

"You don't?" The younger man asked wrapping his arms around John tightly

"No…so when are you coming back?" He laughed

"On the road!? I won't be able to do that for a while, babe. I have emails from potential clients. I know you want me with you and I want to be but I also know that you don't want me to abandon my job either."

"All of that's true but I still want what I want."

"We don't always get what we want, Felix. I want to be with you all the time but I've got responsibilities and so do you."

"I know." John lamented. "Next time I'm in Tampa for a few days you'll come?"

"Without hesitation. You can come to St. Louis too, ya know?"

"Yea but Tampa's got better weather."

"Eat a dick, Cena."

"Bring it here."

"Felix!" Randy squealed when the older man pounced on top of him

 **A Week Later: Iron Barley Restaurant**

Randy was sitting in a booth after work waiting for Cody. He went through his Twitter feed tapping the star on the tweets about him that weren't mean or rude and ignoring the ones that were. He retweeted a few healthy recipes and replied to some clients

 **JohnCena** never been one to expose or talk about my private life but I miss you **RandyOrton** #IDontLikeThis #ButILikeYou

Since Randy had turned his alerts off, he'd missed this tweet. The best tweet

 **RandyOrton** RT " JohnCenanever been one to expose or talk about my private life but I miss you RandyOrton#IDontLikeThis #ButILikeYou" I miss you too #YouBetterLikeMe #ImCute

Felix: you're very cute

Randy: you're clearly not busy

Felix: sitting around before the show. What are you doing?

Randy: sitting at a restaurant waiting. Codes and I are having dinner

Felix: oh. You're having platonic date night

Randy: won't be platonic if he pays

Felix: : (

Randy: lol. You know I'm kidding. I've planned my schedule so that I have a few days before, the week of and a few days after WM off

Felix: that makes me happier than you know

Randy: I'm pretty stoked about it too. People keep asking me why I've been taking so much time off as of late

Felix: because you're with an awesome guy who has a really weird schedule

Randy: I'll say that next time

Felix: are you free next weekend? I'll be in Tampa

Randy: yes

Felix: so you'll come stay with me?

Randy: yes

Felix: you're perfection

The smile that graced Randy's face was so big that Cody saw it clear across the room as he made his way to the booth seat. He opened the camera on his phone and zoomed in enough to make out the clear smile but not enough to make the picture blurry, snapped the photo then sent it to John

Randy: I am not but thank you

Felix: how much did that make you blush?

Randy: I don't blush

Randy clicked on the picture and stared at himself then looked up at Cody who'd slid in the seat across from him

"Is this your doing?" He asked. Cody smiled

"Maybe."

Felix: you don't blush huh?

Randy: I'll kill both of you

Felix: sure you will. I'll let you get to dinner and threatening Cody's life. Eat well and I'll call you after the show

Randy: okay. Have a good show

Have a good show was Randy's way of asking John to be safe that night while wrestling

Felix: I will. Always

"I'm going to Tampa in two weeks."

"Are you bragging or,"

"Of course I'm not. I was just letting you know."

"As long as you pay your portion of the bills you can go wherever you like, boo."

"Thank you."

"How's John?"

"Better after having seen my face. Thanks for that."

"You just looked so cute. What the hell did he say to you or do I not want to know?"

"He called me perfection."

"Awww," Cody cooed. "You guys are so fucking cute and legit. I need a legit boy in my life."

"Who were you making out with on the couch last night?"

"Oh him."

"Yes. Him."

"It doesn't matter. I said a legit boy."

"Stop making out with so many and maybe you can find your legit."

"Where's the fun in that?" Randy shook his head

"Tragic."

"Hey – don't judge me…and I told you to hook me up with that guy at the gym."

"What gym?"

"Fitness Factory."

"Oh! That guy...dark hair, freakishly light eyes and tall?"

"That's the one although I can't agree that his eyes are freakishly light."

"Eyes aside he is cute."

"So hook a brother up."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Make it happen, Cap'n."

"I said I'll see what I can do. We need to get you some regular dick and or booty in your life."

"That's what I've been trying to say. We'll call this Operation: Get Cody Some Booty on the Regular."

"A bit wordy."

"Whatever. Are you having a beer?"

"I'm not sure. Probably not though."

"Get one. I don't want to drink by myself. Your skinny ass could use a beer."

"I'm not skinny."

"You're a thin little mint." Randy closed his eyes and shook his head slowly

"I can't. How have I dealt with you for all these years?"

"I'm lovable."

"Okay."

"Hey."

 **Two Weeks Later: Tampa**

Randy closed the door of the car that had been sent to the airport to pick him up and took the handle of his bag that the driver had taken from the trunk as he held a carrier with two Starbucks coffees in it. John opened the front door to his home and smiled

"You're so smart." He said

"I knew I wouldn't be able to knock so I sent you the text."

"Thank you." John said taking his coffee and kissing the tall man

"You're welcome."

"I'm so happy to see you." The older man said with a smile. Randy's cheeks grew warm

"I'm happy to see you, babe. Are you going out to the pool?" He said looking at the other man's swim trunks

"Yes but I wanted to give you this stuff first."

"Can I change then get that stuff?"

"Sure." John waited the five minutes it took for Randy to get settled in and change. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"I want to give you this." The younger man took the key. "If you ever want to come hang out here, alone or with Cody and I'm not here,"

"Felix."

"And I want you to have this." John added handing Randy a credit card with his name on it

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. You can use it to book flights to hang out with me while I'm on the road or to come here – whatever you need it for. It would actually be better for you to book your flights because you know your schedule better than I do."

"This is crazy."

"Of course," John started. "If we break up, which I hope we don't, you have to give it back."

"I will…after I rack up a bunch of charges of course."

"Don't make me sue you, babe."

"For gifts? It doesn't work that way." The older man growled

"Let's go outside." John sat on the stairs in his pool and watched his boyfriend smooth on sunblock. He posted the picture he'd taken to his Instagram account

 **CodyRhodes** why's he so shiny? #ChickenGrease

 **JohnCena** now why you gotta make fun of my boy like that?

 **CodyRhodes** it's what I do. Glad he made it there safely. Take care of him

 **JohnCena** of course #HesTheBabe

 **CodyRhodes** oh yous two

"Is the water warm?" Randy asked

"Get in and see." John watched the younger man dip one of his toes in the water and chuckled. "Come to me." He said opening his arms

"Cold water or not, I can't resist that." Randy lowered himself into the pool and swam up to the other man then settled between his legs on the steps. John drizzled water onto the man's shoulders

 **RandyOrton** I'vemissedthis.instagram p/zumeRUjUP/ #BestSeatInTheHouse #MeAndTheBabe

"I think I may kidnap you." John spoke dropping a kiss onto Randy's tan shoulder

"Not sure I'd even be opposed to you doing that."

"Don't tempt me babe."

"Somehow I think people would forgive the great John Cena if he did get popped for kidnapping."

"Probably. It would be the heel turn everyone's been waiting for." Randy laughed

"Personally I would love to see it but at this point, I think they need to give it a rest."

"You and I both. Do you want to go out and eat tonight or order in?"

"Order in. I don't want to be distracted from you right now." John smiled

"I like you pumping my head up like this better than you humbling me."

"Well I love being around you and you're not the only one who wants to commit a felony by kidnapping a person…but you still can't wrestle worth a damn." John giggled

"Just had to throw that out there didn't you?"

"Sure did." The men sat in silence for a few minutes before John spoke again

"…is kidnapping a felony though?" Randy burst out laughing

….

"Deeper…get deep in there." Randy moaned and John raised one of the man's legs to his shoulder and thrust forward driving his cock deeper. The younger man whimpered softly before letting out what sounded like a sob

"You alright babe?" John asked with concern

"Yea."

"Yea?" He questioned as he thrust his hips harder

"Uh-huh." Randy answered keeping up with the older man. "Give it to me good baby." The men worked together to bring on their orgasms

 **Later**

John woke up and looked over at his boyfriend who was still sound asleep then he checked the clock: 6:57. He stretched and, regrettably, reached over and woke the other man

"Not again, Felix. I'm too tired." Randy groaned. After they left the pool and came in the house, John had fucked him six ways from Sunday. First the kitchen, then they made it upstairs where the older man lifted him with one arm and pressed his body against a wall and finally to the bedroom

"I'm not waking you up for that. It's almost 7 and we haven't eaten."

"PM?"

"Yes. 7pm. What do you want to eat?"

"Sleep."

"I don't think," John laughed. "You can't eat sleep, babe." The younger man sighed then stretched and sat up

"What are my options?"

"You can have whatever you want. Do you have a taste for something in particular? Mexican, Italian,"

"Let's have that."

"Italian?"

"Mmhm."

"I know the perfect place."

"Do they have salad?"

"Because your bony butt needs a salad." Randy frowned

"I'm not bony. Is there salad?"

"There's salad." John handed over his tablet so that his boyfriend could view the restaurant's menu and make his decision. Once the food was ordered the men showered then ventured downstairs where John made them drinks and they waited on the couch

"You're such a sullen kitty when you're tired." Randy blinked slowly as he looked at the other man. "And you're pouting."

"I'm not."

"You are. Come here." The younger man handed John his drink and scooted closer to him on the couch. "We can eat then get back in bed if you want."

"That's unhealthy. I'm still sleepy so I just seem grumpy right now. I can't wake up."

"Maybe you should have had a Red Bull and vodka then."

"Well then I would never go to bed." The man paused briefly. "Did you call me a kitty?"

"Yes. Your movements are very much like a felines. It's like you're stalking prey how you move," Randy smirked at the accurate description. "…but you're not one of those fluffy cats." He laughed

"No because there's nothing fluffy about me."

"No."

"Especially not my "bony butt" as you put it." John chuckled

"I didn't mean your actual ass but that's funny."

"Cody calls me bony and skinny all the time…usually when he's trying to use peer pressure to get me to do things."

"Does it work?"

"Shaming me? No. I'd like to think I'm a little more intelligent than to fall for his nonsense."

"He seems like a trickster."

"He's something. Cody's good people. I've never kept a friend as long as I've been friends with him."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Have you not been able to keep friends? I have the same ones from when I was a kid."

"Have you met me? I'm not always the nicest person."

"Oh please. It's their loss. No you're not the nicest but you are nice and smart and a good person so there's no reason someone shouldn't want you as a friend."

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost but I think you're mostly coming from the place of being able to fuck me." John laughed loudly. "I knew it."

"I did not say those things because I'm able to fuck you although that part is wonderful."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious." The doorbell rang

"Go get the door." Randy said thumbing through his phone

"You're right, you're not nice." The older man said walking away

 **ItsMyTime** how is it that you're shoved that far up cena's ass **RandyOrton?**

 **RandyOrton** RT " ItsMyTime how is it that ur shoved that far up cena's ass RandyOrton?"

What?

 **ItsMyTime** you make it known ur with him all the time because ur shoved up his ass **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton ItsMyTime** I didn't realize. Don't you like spending time with the one you love?

 **ItsMyTime** RT " RandyOrton ItsMyTime I didn't realize. Don't you like spending time with the one you love?" sure but my asshole isn't big enough for him to be shoved up there like u are

 **RandyOrton** RT " ItsMyTime sure but my asshole isn't big enough for him to be shoved up there like u are" ooh…well that can be fixed with proper preparation

"Randy!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled tossing his phone down and leaving the room. Randy stopped at the bathroom nearest the kitchen to wash his hands then went for his dinner. John watched as the other man neatly made himself a plate, half of it consisting of salad, and part of it the confetti spaghetti he'd ordered from the restaurant. He smiled as Randy put a very small amount of balsamic vinaigrette on his salad then took a seat. "What?" The tall man questioned

"It's so cute how you arrange your foods and portion them."

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought I took fitness and my food seriously but you're another level entirely."

"I'm taking that as a compliment because I do take it seriously. Do you see how nice my body is?"

"Yes. How can I not?"

"I made it this way. I'm proud."

"I am too." John said raising his glass making the man laugh

"You're so dumb." Randy commented before taking a bite of his food. "Have you had this before?"

"Not the salad but I've had the spaghetti. It's pretty popular around Tampa."

"It's good?"

"Yea. I would have told you not to get it if it wasn't."

"I appreciate you having my back like that."

"Word."

"Felix."

 **Later**

"Who's that guy who likes all your yoga pictures on Instagram?" John asked as Randy got in bed. "Ba, Bob,"

"Babineaux?"

"Yea."

"That's my ex-husband."

"Oh. Did you have his last name or your own while married?"

"His."

"Oh. That's French right?"

"Yes."

"Is he French or is that just a generational thing?"

"Both. I mean he's not from France but he knows his family history and speaks French and all that. His father is from Nice and met his mom in Limoges while she was visiting."

"Oh. Do you still see him around St. Louis?"

"What are you getting at Felix?"

"I'm just asking…making conversation."

"Yes I still see him. He does yoga too."

"Oh really? Interesting."

"I don't think you find it interesting at all. You're prying and instead of asking me what you want to know you're trying to be slick about it."

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are. Don't lie to me. My ex-husband and I follow each other on Instagram and we still see each other because we're both into yoga. Julien and I didn't end on bad terms, we just ended so there's no animosity between us."

"His name's Julien?"

"Jules_Babineaux is the name on IG."

"I didn't notice that."

"Didn't you?"

"You're mad at me."

"No I'm not but I am annoyed. I go on living my normal life wishing for time and opportunity for us to be together and you're over here worried about some guy on my social media who _only_ likes my pictures that pertain to yoga. Probably never once taking the time to think that it's strictly a yoga thing or that maybe it's one of my clients but thinking, I'm sure, that there may be something going on there even if it's just his end of things. You know what I'm doing pretty much all day every day and with you I have no idea but I don't pour through your accounts looking for suspicious items to worry myself with. I hold you to a higher regard than that and I don't know how I feel about you not doing the same…not giving me the same treatment."

"Randy, I'm sorry."

"And just how long had you been thinking about this? How long has it been bothering you?"

"It was just something in the back of my mind." Randy rolled his eyes

"Yea, okay." He said turning away from the other man and getting himself comfortable. John lay there staring at the ceiling for at least an hour before falling asleep. The next morning Randy's alarm sounded but before he could get out of bed he felt an arm wrap around him

"I'm so sorry about last night. I never meant to sound like I was accusing you of anything because I wasn't…I was just curious, that's all."

"Alright."

"Can you not be mad at me anymore? I don't like it." The younger man chuckled

"I told you I wasn't mad."

"It felt like you were mad."

"Maybe I should have been. I accept your apology."

"Thank you."

"Can I do my yoga now?"

"As long as I can watch."

"Do whatever you want Felix."

….

"What's the matter with you?" Randy asked as John did some weird stretching

"My back hurts a bit."

"Where?"

"It's my lower back."

"Have you been doing the poses I showed you?" Before John had the chance to answer Randy spoke again. "Never mind. If you had your back wouldn't be bothering you. Come on." For the second time that day the tall man got out his yoga mat and John found his clearly unused mat

"This is going to help me?"

"Yes. These specific yoga poses are designed to help with lower back pain. Lay on your back." The older man got down on the floor. "Give me your leg."

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter." He raised a leg in the air while the other man stretched it a bit and when it was high enough he pushed down on John's foot

"Oh my God."

"Breathe through any pain or discomfort."

"How come you didn't become an instructor?"

"Give me your other leg." They switched. "I never wanted to teach people yoga. Yoga is what I do to help me. You and Cody are the only people I've helped."

"Oh."

"Oh." Randy mocked playfully giving the older man his leg back. "Stay there but stretch your arms out." John did. The tall man got on the floor and positioned the other's legs

"This doesn't feel good." He pushed his legs over further. "That feels worse."

"Shut up. I'm helping you."

"It feels like you're just grabbing handfuls of my ass to be honest."

"I am but I'm still helping you…and I'm helping myself."

"You pervert." Randy smiled

"Proud pervert."

….

The two men lay on the floor languidly kissing and caressing each other

"How's your back?" Randy asked

"It was better…before that."

"We'll call that hot yoga." John laughed then brushed a kiss against the other man's lips

"You and I are having date night tonight since we both leave tomorrow. Do you want to pick where we go?"

"Not really. You know I'm not a picky person."

"Yea, it's on my list of things I really like about you. If memory serves correctly it's somewhere between being a yogi and a good kisser."

"I'm a great kisser."

"Yes you are." John found his phone and made reservations for him and Randy that night then the men made love again while on the floor before getting up and starting to get themselves ready

 **Later**

 **RandyOrton** date night with the babe instagram p/zumeRUjUP/ #WeMakeThisLookGood #HappyBabe

When they were ready the men walked out to the garage and opted to take John's Lamborghini

"What did you do with that picture we took?" He asked

"Put it on IG."

"And Twitter."

"Well yea because they're linked."

"Fav and retweet it for me?" The older man asked reaching into his pocket for his phone. Randy took the phone, entered his boyfriend's passcode then did what he was asked to do

"Where are we going?"

"Eddie V's. It's a very nice seafood restaurant."

"I gathered that from us needing reservations."

"Smarty pants." Randy chuckled

 **Eddie V's**

"What a nice view." Randy commented after he and John were seated

"I asked for a booth with a view."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want a glass or bottle of wine?"

"Just a glass please. What's good here?"

"Everything unfortunately."

"Looks like it." The younger man said browsing the menu. "I'll make today my cheat day."

"Can you cheat with seafood?"

"Hell yes. I'm getting an appetizer, the second course and my entrée. You know that's big time for me…and none of it will be salad."

"Well look at you go."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I would never."

"Wait a minute – they have an heirloom tomato salad."

"Don't you do it. There's a lobster and shrimp bisque that's also amazing so you should get it."

"Salad or bisque? Hmm?"

"I know you're not comparing. I will hurt you." Randy started laughing

"Fine. I'll get the bisque."

"You won't regret it."

"I think I'm getting the two lobster tails as my entrée."

"Oh now you're getting ambitious. Think you can handle it?"

"I'm doing it, man." John giggled behind his menu. As their courses arrived, John watched Randy eat every bite, growing more and more tired after each raise of the fork

"Are you going to be alright?" John asked tucking his credit card into the leather binding

"I'm good." The tall man said yawning

"Uh-huh." John signed the check and the men left the restaurant. On the way home he looked over and saw his boyfriend fast asleep. When they were at a stop light he grabbed his phone and took a picture of Randy with his head resting against the cars window

 **JohnCena** We're a whopping seven minutes away from the restaurant. Poor baby pic. twitter GHylmL #GuessHesSleepingInTheCarTonight #SleepyBabe

"Randy." John called

"Hmm?"

"Wake up."

"I fell asleep?"

"Yes." The older man said with a laugh

"Shit."

"Come on." He said still laughing at the man

"That's why I can't eat so much." Randy said crawling in bed

"Why did you?"

"Pressure."

"I pressured you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." John spoke softly as the younger man got comfortable in his arms. "Do you still want to watch the movie?"

"Yes." He started the movie and Randy took a picture of the opening title card of _It Happened One Night,_ with his and John's legs also visible,and posted it to his Instagram

"We'll get on a merry-go-round and never get off. Promise me we'll never get off." – Ellie Andrews

#Goodnight #AndSweetDreams

Before closing all apps completely Randy went through his Twitter feed

"What's funny?" John asked

"Took my girl out for dinner and saw JohnCena with his dude. Bruh. He's tall as fuck and big as hell and y'all want to play around with him on twitter. RandyOrton is cool with me #NotTryinToGetThemHands." The older man laughed too

"You should at least fav it."

"That got a fav and a retweet." Randy said placing his phone on the night table. "Give me a kiss because I'm probably going to fall asleep." John kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight babe."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Month Later**

"What's going on with the Vitamix?" Cody called over to Randy who was on the couch

"What do you mean? I used it this morning and cleaned it like I normally do, which requires running it, and it worked fine."

"It ain't working now."

"Did you break my Vitamix!?"

"No. I just got here!"

"So now I need a stand mixer and another fucking Vitamix? That's going to cost like $1300 total."

"That sucks." Randy eyed the smaller man. "What?"

"You broke it and you're over there talking about _that sucks_." He mocked

"Sorry but I could take it or leave it."

"Well when I get a new one don't you touch it. Your option now is to just leave it."

"Are you really going to do that to me?"

"Watch me."

 **RandyOrton** does anyone know where I can get these two items for less than the 3 million it's going to cost me? pic. twitter GHylmL

He posted a picture of a 5200 Deluxe Vitamix in stainless steel finish along with a Cuisinart 7-quart stand mixer, also in stainless steel

 **DiAna007** you can try ebay or craigslist **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** " DiAna007 you can try ebay or craigslist RandyOrton" I feel like I'm asking for a whole lot of trouble if I do that. No shade but it seems gross. Thank you for the suggestion though

 **DiAna007** no problem **RandyOrton**. My mom gets stuff there and it works fine but she does run it through the dishwasher on hot 7 times in a row. Do you cook a lot?

 **RandyOrton** lol. And yes, I do cook a ton **DiAna007**

It was nice to have a normal conversation with a person on Twitter for once but that was short lived

 **JaysN** maybe you can ask **JohnCena** to buy your broke ass one **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** " JaysN maybe you can get JohnCena to buy your broke ass one RandyOrton" broke? I'm broke now? When did this happen?

 **JaysN** when you got on twitter bcuz you dnt want to pay the $ **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** I don't even know why I responded to you since you're clearly still going through the process of evolution judging by your typing skills or lack-there-of **JaysN**

 **JohnCena** "maybe you can ask JohnCena to buy your broke ass one RandyOrton" thank you for mentioning me **JaysN**. Now **RandyOrton** doesn't have to ask. I have some time to kill. Ordering them now. Sending to your house

Randy burst out laughing then told Cody what just happened

 **CodyRhodes** you know what you have to do now **RandyOrton**. You owe someone a big thank you

 **RandyOrton** "you know what you have to do now RandyOrton. You owe someone a big thank you" seriously. Thanks so much **JaysN** for sticking your nose where it didn't belong. You mad or nah?

 **JohnCena** what happened to your other #Vitamix **RandyOrton**?

 **RandyOrton** " JohnCena what happened to your other #Vitamix RandyOrton?" **CodyRhodes** broke it

 **CodyRhodes** I did not! **RandyOrton JohnCena**

 **RandyOrton** " CodyRhodes I did not! RandyOrton JohnCena" yes he did then tried to play it off by asking me what happened to it

 **JohnCena** lol. Why'd you do it **CodyRhodes**? Or was it #JellyToast?

 **CodyRhodes** " JohnCena lol. Why'd you do it CodyRhodes? Or was it #JellyToast?" I'm telling you it wasn't me and #JellyToast would never. He's the most precious cat and loves **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** "I'm telling you it wasn't me and #JellyToast would never. He's the most precious cat and loves RandyOrton" dumb cat

 **CodyRhodes** keep clowning our cat **RandyOrton** and I'll stick his litter box in your room each time you leave town

 **JohnCena** " CodyRhodes keep clowning our cat RandyOrton and I'll stick his litter box in your room each time you leave town" hahahahalololololol

 **RandyOrton** try it if you want to **CodyRhodes**. Guess you really don't want those WM and HOF tickets. And what are you laughing at **JohnCena**

 **JohnCena** nothing my dear **RandyOrton**

 **CodyRhodes** you know I was playing right **RandyOrton**

"You're not really taking my tickets away are you?"

"You're not sticking that litter box in my room are you?"

"Of course I'm not."

"Then the tickets are still yours."

"Can I have them for safe keeping?"

"No."

Felix: what are you doing other than threatening Cody?

Randy: making myself some tea to calm down about my mysteriously broken blender

Felix: do you honestly think he broke it?

Randy: all I'm saying is that when I washed it this morning it worked and he goes to use it and it doesn't. We don't need Scooby and the gang to figure this one out

Felix: ok. I emailed my measurements straight from my tailor

Randy: perfect. I was going to pick the colors and fabric once my tea was done brewing

Felix: ok. So

Randy stirred the honey into his tea and waited for John to say something else but the older man didn't

Randy: so what?

Felix: your birthday is coming up

Randy: did Cody tell you that? He lies ya know

Felix: one way to solve this: when's your birthday and don't lie

Randy: okay it is soon

Felix: uh huh. How come you never told me?

Randy: what difference does it make?

Felix: I want to do something for you…get you a gift at least

Randy: you're getting me a new blender and stand mixer. We're even

Felix: stop being foolish

Randy gasped

Felix: do your days off after WM include your birthday?

Randy: yes

Felix: and you weren't going to tell me?

Randy: no

Felix: you can be such a jackass sometimes

Randy: I didn't want you going out of your way to get me anything. It's not a big deal

Felix: let me decide whether or not I want to make a big deal out of your birthday or whatever. If you don't want to celebrate then that's fine but I should at least be able to acknowledge the day and wish you a happy birthday. Is that wrong?

Randy: no. it's not wrong. You're not mad at me are you?

Felix: I can't see your face but I can picture how cute you asking that was in my head. No I'm not mad at you

Randy: because I'm cute?

Felix: strictly because you're cute

Randy: works for me

Felix: is there something you would like to do though?

Randy: just spending time with you is enough. An entire day of just me and you

Felix: why couldn't you just ask for a car or something?

Randy: because it requires no thought or feeling - lol

Felix: I'll try my hardest to make that happen. I'm going to talk to the office and see if I can get the day off

Randy: okay. I'll settle for half a day

Felix: my schedule is hectic but I never want you to have to settle. I'll ask for the day off

Randy: alright babe

Felix: but please don't be mad if I don't get it

Randy laughed

Randy: I will not be mad

Felix: oh good. I have a meet and greet so I'll call you later. Probably before bed

Randy: no problem. Have a good show

Felix: always

The tall man got on his laptop and picked out his and John's Hall of Fame outfits and sent their measurements over to the tailor. After browsing around for shoes he looked for a new watch then signed off before he drained his account

"I'm going to the gym." He said standing up

"Why? It's Saturday."

"What does that mean? I'm going to work out for a bit then tan and I'll be back. What do you want for dinner since I can pick it up on my way home?"

"I'm not sure. Can I call you in like 45 minutes?"

"I guess so. I have to change."

"When you come back out I'll give you money." When he was finished changing, Randy left the house and went to the gym. The man never really liked sitting around the house so he spent a lot of time working out. There he smiled when he saw one of his clients

"Are you checking up on me?" He asked

"I'm not. I was bored at home so I decided to come workout."

"That's what you do when you're bored?"

"Yes." Randy said with a laugh. "I have to look good and be healthy so I can tell you guys what to do."

"Good point. I wouldn't be paying some fat dude a quarter as much as I pay you for his advice."

"See? There's a method to my madness."

….

While waiting for a tanning bed, Randy checked in on his social media. He got a good laugh when he saw that his client had tweeted about actually seeing his trainer at the gym. Imagine that. Of all places

 **CodyRhodes** cracking up watching kevin hart with **JohnCena** and #JellyToast

pic. twitter GHylmL

Randy clicked on the link and sure enough it was Cody, John and Jelly Toast, with a Kevin Hart stand up, on the television in the background

 **RandyOrton** " CodyRhodes cracking up watching kevin hart with JohnCena and #JellyToast

pic. twitter GHylmL" what in the hell is this?

 **CodyRhodes** he showed up and I had to let him in **RandyOrton**. Finish your workout at the gym. Everything is under control here

 **RandyOrton** " CodyRhodes he showed up and I had to let him in RandyOrton. Finish your workout at the gym. Everything is under control here" I'm hella confused

 **CodyRhodes** confused about what **RandyOrton**? I got your boy here. We're hanging out. Everything's good but hurry because we're getting hungry

 **RandyOrton** okay, wow. I still have to tan. Order the food **CodyRhodes**

 **CodyRhodes** " RandyOrton okay, wow. I still have to tan. Order the food CodyRhodes" I'm on it

After the booth was cleaned Randy set it for fifteen minutes then stepped inside. He started spacing out how many times he tanned so he would be the perfect color by the time WrestleMania rolled around which wasn't too far from now. When the fifteen minutes were up he stepped out, blotted his skin before dressing then left the gym. He went to the local pizzeria that he and Cody enjoyed and picked up the large order

"Hey honey!" Cody yelled as Randy came through the door

"That didn't sound like my Felix and he would never call me honey." The tall man said going to the kitchen. "Hi Felix."

"Hey babe. How are you?"

"Better now."

"Because I'm here?" John asked with a smile

"Because I got in a good workout and my tan looks good."

"Keeping me humble." Randy leaned down and kissed his boyfriend

"You know how I do."

"Are you done watching TV with me John? You felt like the brother I never had."

"Cody needs me." John directed at Randy

"Cody has a brother."

"Really? I feel like a woman wouldn't be able to give birth after having him."

"Hey!" Cody yelled. "I can hear you guys."

"His brother is older." Randy whispered. "What are you doing here and what happened to your eye?"

"My eye is why I'm here. I hurt it so they gave me a little time off. Thought I'd surprise you."

"So when I was talking to you earlier you were on the way here?"

"Yes. Surprised?"

"Very and what a nice one. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"When do you have to go?"

"Tomorrow night unfortunately."

"I have nothing but yoga to do and that's in the morning so we can spend the time together." John smiled coyly

"Such perfection." He said kissing the other man

"I thought Dolph Ziggler was perfection."

"Dolph Ziggler ain't got shit on you."

 **Later**

Codes: should I just take my pillow and blanket out to the living room and not bother trying to sleep in my bedroom tonight?

Randy: hmm…probably but we'll definitely try to keep it down

Codes: that's what you always say

Randy: shut up. I didn't say anything about you leaving the door open the other night

Codes: LOL! Sorry about that and thank you for casually shutting it for me. I didn't think I was getting any

Randy: well I am. Goodnight

Codes: goodnight

Randy posted a picture of his and John's legs intertwined on the couch that John had actually taken with his phone earlier on his Instagram

"I'm here. I love you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. There's nothing you can ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me." — Elizabeth Gilbert

#MomentsLikeTheseMakeItAllWorthIt #SurpriseVisitFromBabe #Soaring #DontWannaComeDown

"Are you done with the phone now?" John asked as the other man placed the device on his night table. "I want attention."

"I'm all done. Cody asked if he needed to go straight to the living room." He snickered

"Well if I have my way he will."

"I told him to."

"Do you tan naked?"

"Yes."

"Looks good but you always look good." The older man complimented torturously dragging his hands across Randy's naked body. One of John's hands made its way to the inside of the tall man's fit thigh while his lips found the other set. As the two men kissed the hand landed on its eventual target and began slowly pumping. From his room Cody heard some moaning so he grabbed his blankets and pillow

"Come on Jelly Toast." He called to the cat who obediently followed his little bell tinkling as he walked. In the bedroom things had heated up for the two men and John was now fingering his boyfriend and was three finger deep by this point. Randy held tight to one of the muscular man's arms with one hand and to the bed sheets with another. The older man had the other right where he wanted so he quickly removed his fingers and pulled the tall man to the end of the bed and thrust forward burying himself deep inside. He heard Randy whimper and knew he'd found that special spot inside of him already. Since John had been feeling particularly horny he didn't start slow as usual. He grabbed the younger man's meaty thighs and thrust powerfully

"Fucking don't stop, John." He hadn't planned too. Their sweaty bodies grinded together while they moaned and grunted their pleasure…

Randy lay flat against the mattress as John rode him from behind

"Is that good baby?"

"Mmhm…so good John." Both men were tired but neither wanted to stop. "You want to cum for me baby?"

"Yea, you ready?"

"Uh-huh. Get it deep inside me."

"Oh god." The older man groaned. "Say it again."

"Get it deep inside me John." A few more strokes and John sent his load deep into the other man. Randy had already climaxed twice, three times if you count when he felt it through his body but produced nothing from his loins. "Do you think if we saw each other every day it would be this good?"

"Well you were on the road with me for almost a month; wasn't it good then?" When Randy didn't say anything John sat straight up and looked at him. "I know you heard me." The younger man burst out laughing. "You're such a dick."

"You know you're the best I ever had."

"Am I?"

"Maybe." He said getting out of bed and leaving John there to shake his head

 **Next Day**

For much of the morning John and Randy spent their time lazing around the house. First in the younger man's bed where they ate breakfast then they moved out to the living room to the large sectional sofa

"Where's Cody been?" John asked

"Probably out with his guy. Normally they hang here but not since you're over."

"Why not?" Randy shrugged

"I don't want him breathing all in your face while he's here,"

"Cody's guy you mean?"

"Yes. He's a huge wrestling fan too."

"I don't mind meeting new people."

"Yea, no. Not him…well maybe later. I'm looking out for Cody more so than trying to protect you although I am protecting you."

"Why? Didn't you hook them up?"

"Yes but I want him to like Cody for Cody not pretend to like Cody because he feels as if there are some benefits for him to reap."

"You don't want him using Cody? I get it. Getting tickets doesn't bother me."

"And there's our problem." John chuckled. "Let's go get some lunch."

"Okay." The men dressed in clothes that were fit for public viewing, headed outside then hopped in Randy's Orca black Audi Q7

"I'm taking you to one of my favorite places." Randy said backing out of the driveway

"I'm honored. What's it called?"

"Eleven Eleven Mississippi. They've a lot of good things there."

"Can't wait to try it." On the way the acoustic version of Sam Smith's Latch came on and the younger man began singing. John pulled out his phone and recorded the show. At a stop light Randy turned to him

"Could I lock in your love? Now I've got you in my space," He sang. "I won't let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace. I'm latching on to you." He added with some dramatic hand movements

"Light's green." John spoke

"Oh shit."

 **Eleven Eleven Mississippi**

"What do you normally get?"

"Eggplant parmesan or grilled salmon."

"I think I'll get the grilled pork tenderloin."

"Thanks for not going with either of my favorites." John smiled. "You're so cute."

"Speaking of cute,"

"Mmhm,"

"How many days before WrestleMania will you be with me on the road?"

"Felix."

"What?"

"How the fuck did you correlate the two?"

"It was a bad segue, I know."

"Wow. Anyway, two or three probably. Do you want me to bring your suit or have it sent to you?"

"You can bring it. Those measurements were accurate and I haven't gained or lost weight."

"Suit yourself…see what I did there?" The younger man asked with a smile

"Ugh, yes I see what you've done." John replied looking at his phone

"What are you doing?"

"Posting."

"Posting? …not the video from the car!" The older of the two smiled

"Done." Randy grabbed his phone and checked Twitter then moved over to Instagram where he found the offending footage

 **JohnCena** he's going to be so mad but this was good #BabeSings #CarTunes

 **CodyRhodes** I'm crying over here. He sings but have you seen him dance?

 **RandyOrton** this is just rude as hell

 **JohnCena** my my. Now this dancing I must see

 **RandyOrton** never. You're both about to get blocked

 **JohnCena** idle threats

 **CodyRhodes** Nah. He'd really block me. Ask him

"Would you really block him?"

"I have blocked him before…more than once."

"You know, that doesn't surprise me. Not one bit."


	7. Chapter 7

**March 26** **th** **: San Jose, California**

Randy had flown into California and went straight to the hotel where John was staying, picking up the key that was left for him at the front desk. In the room he immediately unpacked their suits for the Hall of Fame ceremony to stop any wrinkles that may have set in during the flight. He ordered room service then took a quick shower and changed his clothes. Randy ate his food when it arrived then headed downstairs where a car was waiting for him

"Hey." John said when he saw his boyfriend. "You smell good."

"I was just going to change but then I took a quick shower."

"Aw, you got spiffy for my fans. How cute."

"I actually wanted to look nice for you but I see it's gone unnoticed."

"No it hasn't." He said pressing his body against Randy's and discreetly rutting on him

"Ooh…no it hasn't." John pulled the other man closer. "Quit it. Anyone could see you."

"You're right." He admitted kissing the tall man. "Do you need to use the restroom? I go on in like two minutes."

"I'm good." Randy said peeking through the curtain that separated the backstage area from where about 150 fans were waiting to meet John. "This is insane." He commented

"And I've never gotten used to it." A minute or so later the two men stepped out and onto the stage sitting at opposite ends of the table. They both chuckled when someone from the crowd yelled out Randy's name. He gave a quick wave. "At least one other person here likes you."

"Yay." Randy sat through John's autograph signing and was actually surprised that most of the fans that came up to the table were very nice to him

"The Babe!" A girl said excitedly looking past John and at Randy

"Excuse me?" Randy asked

"Your pictures are always tagged with babe."

"Oh! So I'm The Babe. Got it." John sat there. "Do you want him to sign something?"

"Oh yea!" She slid her glossy photo toward the man. "I don't think it's right that people are so mean to you. I mean you seem nice when you comment back."

"It's not right but such is life. I try not to let it bother me too much."

"True…and at the end of the day you still get to be with John."

"Absolutely." At this point handlers were ushering her off the platform

"Can we take a picture?"

"Sure but let's step over there so we're not holding up the line." Randy stepped to the side with the girl who continued talking

"Did you ever get your blender and mixer?" The tall man laughed

"Yes. They were delivered a few days later and I love them. Let me." He said taking the phone and angling it just right. "How's that?"

"So cool. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetheart." John looked over at his boyfriend when he came back to the table

"Well aren't you popular?"

"She was a nice girl."

"I'll see if they can get a line started for you."

"Felix." John smiled and winked. "Did they let more people in?"

"Yes. I told them I had extra time and they could let more people into the line. You don't mind do you?"

"Now's a fine time to ask."

"Of course you don't mind." The guy in line laughed at John's own response

"Ass." The older man gasped

"Well I never."

"First time for everything." After the signing was over John and Randy were ushered back to the car that drove them to the hotel. The younger man would have liked to walk around the WrestleMania Axxess setup

"How come I had to leave with you?"

"Huh?"

"How come I had to leave with you?" Randy repeated

"You didn't want to?"

"I would have liked walking around and seeing the sights."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forget that you're actually a wrestling fan at times…most of the time honestly. I have another meet-and-greet tomorrow so you can walk around then if you'd like."

"Okay. What time? Codes' flight is in the morning so he might be in by then."

"Um, I'll have to double check. Even if the times don't correspond I'll get the two of you in and you can check things out." The younger man nodded. "I have about a three hour break then I'm going to watch the NXT show."

"Give some sound bites?" John laughed

"Possibly." When they arrived at their hotel room and the door slammed shut behind them the men immediately kissed hard, almost devouring one another. Randy grabbed John by the waistband of those shorts he hated and pulled at the belt until it came undone. John raised his arms over his head as his shirt was ripped from his body. He in turn responded by undressing the man in front of him before said man dropped to his knees and took all of John's dick down his throat

"Oh shit yea." John crooned. The tall man sucked hard on the rigid flesh even adding his hand to the action. He hummed when his boyfriend raked his nails over his head appreciatively then pulled all the way back leaving just his lips around the thick head of the older man's cock. He licked the slit at the tip before sucking the entire appendage back in his mouth. John allowed this to go on for minutes more then roughly pulled the man to his feet and in one swift motion he lifted him into the air and pressed his body against the wall. Randy wrapped his legs around and whimpered when with one hand John jerked his cock. The older man used short jerking motions and smiled to himself as he listened to the other man's sounds…

After the torturous foreplay the two men tumbled onto the bed

"Check my bag in the bathroom." Randy said. John walked to the bathroom and came back with what he needed. He flipped the cap on the bottle and liberally coated the other man's hole then himself. He gripped his hard flesh and after a few attempts pushed it inside his lover both of them groaning pleasurably. John drew his hips back and snapped them forward over and over. It had been such a long time since their last coupling that neither man felt like they'd last too long but would be happy for however long things lasted…

"I didn't even look at my suit. It was on my list of things to do when I got back to the room."

"I think I was higher on that list, Felix." John chuckled. "Anyway, it's hanging right there. Yours is the blue and cream."

"Blue and cream? It just occurred to me that I never bothered asking what these suits looked like."

"Go over there and look." Randy suggested. He watched John's plump backside while the older man moved across the large room. The muscular man unzipped the garment bag completely and looked inside

"I would have never…is the pocket monogrammed?"

"Yes."

"This looks badass. What color is yours?"

"Aren't you looking in the bag?"

"Can't you be nice to me for more than an hour and a half?"

"I'm sure I could."

"And yes I am looking in the bag but I can't really tell what color your jacket is."

"Gray and cream."

"Is the pocket monogrammed too?"

"Yes but in gray like the jacket."

"Why's mine cream?"

"Because you're John Cena. I wanted yours to stand out. I'll fade quietly into the background."

"Impossible."

 **Saturday Evening**

John walked into his hotel room looked at the bed then over at Randy who was sitting in a chair

"He is knocked out." Randy announced referring to Cody who was asleep on their bed. "I've actually walked over a few times to see if the boy was alright."

"Why is he so tired?"

"WrestleMania'd himself out I guess."

"It's only Saturday. The show isn't until tomorrow."

"Yea I know. Poor thing."

"What are you up to?" The shorter man asked giving his man a kiss

"Nothing much. I logged in and did some work a little bit ago."

"Just can't turn it off can you?" Randy guffawed

"You're one to talk."

"Speaking of me working,"

"Oh no."

"What?"

"You have the worst segues."

"No, this one totally works. In two weeks we're going to Europe and I would like it very much if you came with me."

"One: that was a good segue."

"Thank you."

"Two: I would love to go to Europe…but three: I wish you'd asked earlier. I have to see if it's feasible for me to go and not interfere with work. How long would I be gone?"

"For two weeks but you can leave early if necessary."

"I'll have to see."

"Why can't you just quit working and come on the road with me?"

"I'd do it." Both men turned their heads toward Cody. "Hey John."

"Hi Cody. Rested?"

"I am. Can't wait for the ceremony later tonight. They usually run long so I needed a nap."

"Of course…you should listen to Cody." John added eyeing Randy

"I don't think so. We break up and then what?"

"You go back to work." Cody laughed

"Seems simple enough to me."

"You're not helping, Cody."

"I never do."

"I'm not quitting my job so I can follow you around like a lost puppy, Felix."

"But it would be so much easier."

"Then I have nothing of my own and you can take what you've gifted me if you leave."

"What would make you think I'd do something like that?"

"The fact that you've done it."

"What?"

"Didn't you take your ex-wife's gifts?"

"It was in the pre-nup…and how the hell did you know that?" They both looked at Cody again who smiled

"That damn Internet." He said with a smile

"Is there anything else pertaining to my private life that we need to get out in the air right now?" The man shrugged

"I have no clue on where the line of this argument is going so I don't know." Randy wanted to laugh at his best friends' honesty

"Can I speak with you privately?" John asked on his way toward the bathroom. The tall man rolled his eyes but followed. "What the hell was that?" The older man nearly spat

"What? I should ask you the same thing. Did you honestly believe that I would stop working to be on the road with you? Seriously."

"It would have been nice but no and that's not really my problem."

"Tell me what your problem is then so we can get out of here."

"I don't like my ex-wife being brought up like that."

"Then you have the wrong person in this bathroom."

"No I don't. You're the one who said I'd take back items I've given you as gifts if we break up. Cody was only following your lead."

"You asked and what does it matter? Would you do it?"

"No, not with you." Randy narrowed his eyes

"I'm not sure I really believe you and this whole thing is neither here nor there because I'm not quitting…which is what this was about, right?"

"No…I don't even know what we're arguing about anymore truthfully." The men laughed. "Just please don't bring her up anymore."

"I still don't think I,"

"Randy."

"No bringing up exes but this makes us even now."

"Oh, yea. I'd forgotten about Babineaux."

"Sure you did. And at least I didn't accuse you of having something going with the girl."

"The two of you are in St. Louis together and I'm all over the place…the thought crossed my mind but I'm human. Not to mention he's a good-looking guy too."

"Jules is a good-looking guy but we've already been there and decided it's not for us." Randy kissed John. "I like you now." The older man chuckled

"Thank you so much."

….

"Did this come with a tie?" John asked. "Because…"

"It did not come with a tie but I had one made for you because, well, because you're you and I knew you'd ask about one." Randy said going through his bag. "I was hoping you didn't ask about it. Want me to tie it for you?"

"No. You're having some extraordinarily strong feelings about this tie situation and you may try and choke me." John walked to the bathroom and fussed with the article of clothing until it was just right

"That looks so good babe."

"I do look good. How much was this fuckin suit?"

"A lot but this is why. You look incredible."

"I'm blushing."

"I see that." While John was gathering his phone and whatnots, Randy stood in front of the full length mirror and captured a picture

 **RandyOrton** suit game, shoe game and beard game – all on fleek pic. twitter GHylmL #SoFreshSoClean #HotBackgroundBabe

"We should get going." John said patting his pockets

"Let's go."

 **Later: HOF Ceremony**

"Just be your natural witty-self if Maria asks you any questions."

"Why would she ask me any questions?"

"I don't know. Stand there and look hot if you want."

"I am good at it." John stared blankly at the other man. "Oh don't even try it!" He smiled. Their SUV pulled up to the venue and the men exited then made their way into the building. Randy stepped to the side so that John could take pictures on the step and repeat which he did but then signaled for the tall man to join him. They took a few normal pictures for the photographers then took a few goofy ones

"And here we have John Cena and?"

"Randy. This here is my Randy." The tall man smiled and returned the hand squeeze John gave

"I want to start off by saying that the two of you look great! Who picked your outfits or was this a coincidence?"

"He did." John gestured toward his boyfriend

"Well you did a wonderful job."

"Thank you. I wanted John to look great and feel great for tomorrow."

"Job well done Randy and speaking of tomorrow," Maria went on to ask John about his WrestleMania match against Rusev

"And that, Felix, is how you segue." Randy said taking his seat

"That is how you segue but for the record I know how…I'm just not that good at doing it."

"So I've learned."

"You look so hot in that picture you posted at the hotel…and your beard is on fleek."

"Do you know what that means?"

"No. Not at all but I'm assuming it's a good thing."

"It means like, on point. I went to one of those old fashioned barbers earlier and got a hot shave."

"Hot is right."

"Ooh, down boy."

….

"Are you excited or nervous for your match tomorrow?" Randy asked as he and John lay in bed

"Um, a little of both."

"Are you going to win?" John laughed

"I don't know. Will you treat me differently either way?"

"No. I'll love you regardless and you know that." It was dark in the room but the older man smiled. Randy had never told him that he loved him. It was just something assumed between them. John's toes felt warm hearing it. "I mean you already know that I hate your wrestling."

"Way to ruin that moment."

"We had a moment?"

"Yes. Did you hear what you said?"

"I guess not. Oh! Surely you already knew."

"Yea but it was nice to hear." Randy rolled to the side and straddled the older man

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," He repeated until him and John both began to laugh

"One more time."

"I love you, Felix."

"I love you too. Now,"

"Oh God."

"For WrestleMania I'm usually in the zone and don't even have family or friends come to the event but I have you here,"

"Mmhm."

"After I leave here in the morning I won't see you – I can't see you until after my match. It's a ritual of mine."

"So I'll get to kiss you in the morning and that's it until _after_ your match tomorrow?"

"Yea, basically. I've done it for every WrestleMania I've been in."

"I like how you just spring things on me when I have no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I wouldn't have come if that were the case. Or maybe I wouldn't have gone to Dubai with you had I known you were going to make me sign a relationship contract,"

"Non-disclosure agreement."

"Don't. The point is that I was already in a different country with you and you asked me to sign it when you could have before we left. Way before we left."

"You have a point."

"Oh, thank you."

"Don't be mad at me. I have a big match tomorrow and I can't take it."

"Felix."

"What?"

"Do not be cute at a time like this."

"So when can I be cute?"

"Ugh." Randy sighed. "Goodnight."

"Babe…give me a kiss but then don't be mad and have a good night."

"Shut up!" He said laughing. "I'm not mad."

 **Next Morning**

Randy woke up ridiculously early like normal and although he should have been sleeping, John woke up too and watched the younger man manipulate his body into different yoga poses

"Go back to sleep." The tall man said while in the peacock pose

"When you come back to bed I will. Besides, I love watching you do this. Yoga's hot and you look good doing it."

"You're going to give me an ego with all these compliments…so early in the morning too."

"Well you won't let me have one so I guess it can be you."

"No. You definitely can't."

….

After a morning of lazing around in bed John dressed, kissed his boyfriend then left for a long day at the arena. Randy stopped typing on his laptop when he thought someone knocked on the room door. He waited then heard it for sure

"Hey Codes."

"How's it?"

"It's going. I'm just doing a little work right now."

"Of course you are. Why aren't you with John?"

"He has a ritual of never having family or friends in town for WrestleMania but he made an exception for me…the only thing he won't concede on is having me around before the show. I won't see him again until after his match."

"Everything about what you just said was strange."

"You're telling me…and he didn't tell me that until we were in bed last night."

"Ew. I think that was too much information."

"What? We were just lying there not having sex. Who would say that during sex?"

"I don't know what the two of you are into nor do I want to."

"Just normal butt sex." Cody laughed

"Oh my god, John." He moaned. "Sign this contract Randy." He added in the same moaning voice. The older man didn't want to but he laughed

"One day I'm going to stop being your friend. I swear it."

"As long as it's not anytime soon then so be it."

"I'm glad you value what we have between us." The younger man gave a chuckle

"You know that I do but I had to play your threat casual. I never want to come off as friendship thirsty."

"Friendship thirsty? That's a good one. I'll have to use it."

"As your friend from day one, feel free to use it all you want."

 **Later**

"I'm glad it's not too hot outside. While I appreciate the tickets more than either you or John will know, we're going to be right in the sun and I don't like being sweaty."

"I hear you. But it sucks more for the guys that have to wrestle out there."

"Don't forget the girls." Randy shrugged

"The entire creative team has so."

"Let me go run some cold water on that burn." He laughed a little as he picked up his phone

Felix: so as it turns out I actually kind of miss you. Can you come to the arena? Please?

Randy: well would you look at this

Felix: I'll send a car for you

Randy: Cody?

Felix: he can come too if he'd like, of course. He can hang out in the back

"Do you want to go over to the arena now? John said that he would send a car."

"What about all that WrestleMania ritual shit?"

"Misses me apparently and wants me there. You can hang out in the back he says."

"I don't know what you're doing to him but keep it up. Yea, I'll go but I'd like to shower first."

"Me too."

Randy: both of us are going to shower first

Felix: I'll have the car leave for the hotel in 10 minutes

Randy: okay

 **Levi's Stadium**

 **JohnCena** had a ritual of no family, friends, loved ones during WM weekend but love makes you do funny things pic. twitter GHylmL #KeepsMeGrounded #BabeIsOnChill

John posted a picture of himself in a mirror but in the background you could see Randy laying on a bench in the locker room

"What do you normally do before matches? Wait – am I allowed to talk back here?" Randy asked

"Of course you can talk back here. I did think about that before texting you."

"Asshole."

"What do I normally do before matches? I wish that I could be interesting here and tell you about some pre-match ritual or something but I don't have one. I get to the arena, see what time I'm on and then I usually have a lot of meet and greets, afterwards I eat then stretch and get ready."

"I want to say that's interesting but."

"You are such a jackass." John said with a laugh. "I can't wait until this thing we have going is over."

"Me too. I mean I'm a huge wrestling fan and you suck at it. How does that make sense?"

"It totally doesn't." The older man replied scooting closer to the other and kissing him

"But this, this right here doesn't suck and makes all the sense in the world."

"Right…I agree." He responded kissing Randy again. "I might say to hell with the match and stay here for more of this."

"I don't think that's a good idea but at the same time I think it's a good idea."

"You're a bad influence."

"You better do some stretches or something, Felix. Get away from me."

"I'm thinking of stretching my pelvic area right about now."

"Oh God." Randy groaned

"Don't act like you're above it and it wouldn't be good."

"Are you calling me a slut, Felix?"

"No. That would make me one too." Randy chuckled. "Shut up." Randy stayed in the back with John, even grabbing a bite to eat with him in catering, until about 30 minutes before the show started. He told John that he loved him, told the man to have a good show then left for his seat with Cody

"It's hot as a mother fucker outchea." Cody said

"It's warm but it could be a hell of a lot worse considering we're in California."

"They should have had this indoors. All events should be indoors with the exception of Tribute to the Troops."

"I don't disagree. Indoors would be better for the performers I think."

"Leave it to WWE not to consider something like that…not to mention the fans who pay and have to sit their asses out here." Randy laughed

"I guess it's a good thing neither of us paid then, huh?"

"Damn right." The show started and the men sat through it cheering for their favorites and booing, Cody more so, for the ones they didn't like

"Okay, why the hell did Big Show win that? Was it really necessary?"

"Absolutely not. I wish he would retire."

"Honestly." There was a lull in the conversation before Cody spoke again

"Yo, fuck Big Show." The older man burst out laughing. They sat through Daniel Bryan's match with little commentary and the same went for Triple H and Sting

"Well that match was long for no good reason."

"Right. And why did Trips win? Everyone waited all this fucking time for Sting and this is it. What was the point in signing him and having him lose to Gonzo?"

"Yo, fuck Triple H." Randy laughed loudly again

"Why is that so funny?"

"I think it's the truth in my statement." After one more match Randy and Cody stood up when they heard John's music blare from the sound system

"Are you okay?" Cody asked

"I always worry about him…so no."

"He'll be fine. He's Super Cena."

"He's human though, Cody."

"Are you about to start crying? If you start to cry so help me God."

"I am not going to cry you asshole." Although he wasn't really paying attention, Randy caught John's shirt that the older man deliberately threw to him. He smirked then folded it handing it over to a little John Cena fan near them

"That's really nice. Thank you." The boy's father said over his sons screaming

"You're welcome."

"Trying to get in the fans good graces?" Cody questioned

"Of course not. That child isn't going to bash me on social media for one,"

"For another?"

"I already have a shirt he tossed to me…and I don't even like him in shirts."

"I knew it."

"He looks good."

"No comment."

"You know better."

"Randy please." During the match Cody kept stealing glances at Randy who he was sure had chewed his manicured nails down to nubs. He could see the man let out the breath he'd been holding when John hit Rusev with and AA and covered him earning the victory. "See?"

"You never know." John celebrated while Lana and Rusev argued. He left the ring high-fiving the crowd but when he came over to the men he gave Cody a hug and gave Randy the same adding a kiss to the man's cheek

….

"Do you want to finish the show out here or go to the back with Felix?" Randy asked looking at the text message

"Let's go to the back before I get swamp ass."

"Jesus Christmas."

"What?"

"I feel like I know way more about you and your nether regions than two friends should."

"Oh is this about that time you saw me having sex?"

"Oh my God." Randy groaned walking further ahead of the other man

"No?"


	8. Chapter 8

**April 1**

John groaned when he heard his boyfriend's alarm sound

"I'm sorry. That was louder than I thought. Go back to sleep until you have to get up for…well whatever you have to get up for."

"Why are you getting up? It's your birthday for crying out loud."

"Still have you get my yoga on, babe."

"I guess I'll watch then. Make sure you do some poses where your butt's in the air and point it this way."

"Namaste." Is all Randy said. The younger man completed his stretches for the morning then showered and crawled back in bed. "Why are you still up?" He asked the older man

"I was watching your booty."

"You're going to be tired later when you have to get up for work."

John had been able to get the day off although he didn't tell the other man

"I'm ditching my WWE duties today."

"Ditching your WWE duties?"

"Yea, playing hooky. I'll tell them I woke up with a fever or something."

"Just go work. We'll see each other later."

"This is the first birthday as a couple for us and I want to spend it together."

"But I don't want you to get in trouble. What if we go out and someone takes a picture and it gets back to the higher-ups?"

"So be it. I'm the Golden Boy."

"Felix."

"I'm not going."

"You're acting like a kid right,"

"I got the day off."

"…now – you did?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"I wouldn't lie to you or skip work like that."

"Did you really get the day off?"

"Yes." John answered with a chuckle. "Thank you." He added after being kissed

"No, thank you." Randy replied

"Do you know what you get today?"

"No…do you mean gifts or something? Your undying devotion hopefully."

" _My_ undying devotion!?" John asked incredulously. "I've been waiting for you to get a tattoo in my honor for months now. That's devotion."

"How do you know I don't already have one?" The older man lay there in silence for a few seconds

"Because I do."

"Oh, good comeback, Felix."

"Do you have one?"

"No."

"I knew it."

"Anyway, what do I get today?"

"Birthday sex."

"Oh wow." The tall man spoke dryly. "Let's combine that with morning sex and get things exciting."

"I always get things exciting." The muscular man replied getting out of bed. He grabbed his boyfriend by both his ankles and pulled him to the foot of the bed. "I need a modified plough pose please…like a half plough."

"So you know the names of the poses but you won't do them?"

"Not this one." Slowly Randy raised his legs in the air bringing them back until the tips of his toes almost touched the mattress. "That was so hot." John commented before giving the other man's hole a thorough lick. Randy purred softly which encouraged John who lapped like a cat at a bowl of fresh milk. John spat then thrust his tongue deeply

"Fuck." The younger man whispered. John knew he was on a roll. He spread the younger man's cheeks wider and buried his face as far as it could go then went to town on the hole. His tongue plunged in and out, sometimes deeply and other times oh so gently just to tease the other man. He helped Randy turn over so that he was on his knees. "Mmmohmygod." The younger man moaned feeling the other's fingers inside of him. John was ready but he always wanted to be sure that his boyfriend was too

"You ready, babe?" John asked

"Mmhm." Randy crooned, his face mostly buried in a pillow. The older man pushed inside the warm and stretched hole. "Fuck, John." The birthday boy drawled. John began slowly but with each thrust of his hips he moved harder and deeper. All he could hear was his boyfriend's emphatic whimpering as he practically mounted the younger man and rode him. He pulled out and roughly flipped the man to his back as he slid his way back inside. Randy moved along right in-step with the other man's movements

"Shit." John said throwing his head back

"No, John, not yet."

"I'm not." He looked down when he heard the man let out a large gasp and saw that Randy had reached his climax. "Thank fucking god." He spoke, his back hunching and him having an orgasm of his own

"What the fuck?" Randy muttered

"What?"

"That was so good." The other man only chuckled

 **Later**

 **California's Great America**

"Sorry about that." John said after the men were stopped and there was an impromptu autograph session

"It's okay. I'm glad I was here as your traveling photographer."

"Man, they really swarmed you once you said that you'd take a picture for that _one_ family."

"I know. I don't think I was handing the correct phones back to the right people. Hopefully they sorted it all out."

"Hopefully. Want to go on The Grizzly next?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's a wooden coaster and today's my birthday. I'm not trying to die on my birthday." John laughed

"Alright then. FireFall?"

"I'm game for anything that's not wooden." The two men waited in line but were stopped just as they were about to get on

"Sir?"

"Yea?"

"How tall are you? The maximum height requirement is 77 inches."

"I'm 6'5"." The park employee stood there with a blank expression on his face. "…that's 77 inches."

"Oh! Okay. Enjoy your ride!"

"Thanks." Randy said dryly. He and John found two seats together and pulled down their harnesses

"I've never seen a ride that had a height maximum."

"I'm used to it. I'd already seen it on the sign so I knew I'd make it."

"They should make sure the employees know how to convert inches into feet and vice versa. You could have lied and said you were 77" if you weren't."

"I totally could have…but I also would have risked falling out of here and dying if I did."

"Is that what would happen?"

"Can we not talk about dying before this thing starts?" Randy chuckled

….

"What's next?"

"I think like, two more rides is all I can handle or I'll vomit."

"I don't want you throwing up so what about one more?"

"Two." The tall man said walking off

"If he throws up on me…,"

 **Two Rides Later**

"Oh, yea, that did it." Randy said hunched over, hands on knees after exiting the park's Vortex ride

"I told you one more was enough."

"Shut up, Felix…and I didn't throw up so I'm good."

"Not yet."

"I'm not going to. I just don't feel so good."

"Do you want some water?" John asked as he tried not to laugh

"Nah, I'm good." The younger man said standing upright

"So we can go?"

"Mmhm…back to the hotel right because I need to lie down."

"Right. Back to the hotel."

 **Later**

 **Alexander's Steakhouse**

"Come sit next to me, babe." The older man stood from his chair, pushed it in then joined the other in his booth seat

"What are you getting?"

"Steak definitely. I've been dying for one so this was a perfect spot for dinner."

"Are you skipping an appetizer? I know the last time you went hard you passed out in the car seven minutes into the drive." Randy eyed him then turned back to his menu

"I can handle an appetizer, thank you."

"Okay."

"Both the tuna and steak tartare sound nice but I think I'm going with the tuna."

"As you wish."

"Is this steak $250?" He asked bringing the menu close to his face

"The Trio? Yes. Is that what you want?"

"Hell no."

"You can have it."

"I don't want it. I'd like the filet mignon."

"Bone-in?"

"No, the 8 ounce. That's enough protein." John laughed. "Don't laugh at me and my food portions."

"I'm sorry." He spoke as he cleared his throat. "When do you have to go back home?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Okay."

"What?"

"…nothing."

"Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"I know that you want to say something about me taking time off or quitting my job so I can be with you on the road. Don't. Not now…not today."

"But if you know that's how I feel then why can't you," Randy took a deep breath before cutting John off

"Why can't I what? Just do as you say? Because I'm not and I've already explained to you why. Do you realize that I pretty much do everything for you already? Why can't I have this _one_ thing? Why do you insist on bothering me about it time and time again? My job," He stopped when their waiter approached. The men ordered with forced smiles and enthusiasm but the smiles faded once David, the server, was out of earshot

"You were saying?" John egged

"I'm not even going to continue this conversation with you. It's ridiculous that we even keep coming back to it. You know, I didn't tell you when my birthday was because I didn't think it was a big deal but you wanted to celebrate and this is how it turns out."

"How is it turning out? This argument? You haven't let me get a word in edgewise so it's truly a one-sided argument."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say honestly…and if you think this is in any way an argument then you're a fool. I argue way better and a lot louder than this."

"Nice."

 **Days Later: Cody and Randy's**

"Hey, pal. Nice to see you home." Cody said poking his head into Randy's room

"It's nice to be home."

"Uh-oh. The tone of your voice is off and nothing about this," He said waving his hand. "Seems at all right. You can be grumpy but this is something else. What did John do?"

"He attempted to bring up me not working to go on the road with him again…on my fucking birthday."

"The birthday he insisted on celebrating, he in turn ruined?"

"That very one."

"Why is he so hung up on you traveling with him?"

"Because I'm so great. It's a gift and a curse."

"Oh God," The younger man groaned. "This is going to be a bone of contention between the two of you until he gets it through his box head or…," He just trailed off

"Or what!?"

"The two of you break up because I know you, you're not going to quit your job and you shouldn't. Him cutting this shit out or you guys breaking up are really the only two options."

"Well I don't want to break up with him."

"I know you don't. I don't want you to because you're happy. This is the happiest I've seen you since Julien."

"That didn't turn out so well."

"No, it didn't but for years the two of you were happy and the cutest couple of homos I'd ever seen."

"Did your mom drop you on your head as a baby? I mean really." Cody laughed

"No she didn't or at least she's never told me." Randy sighed

"I'm in such a bad mood and me being in a bad mood is making me feel worse."

"Let's go out for drinks. Maybe you need to get a little drunk."

"…well it is Friday."

"Shit. You must feel bad. I was ready for some resistance and you gave me nothing."

"Nope. I feel like shit. Let me take a shower then we can go."

….

"Are those your Burberry pants?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I've been wanting a pair because they look so nice on you."

"Oh. Thank you."

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"Are you on the prowl? Because this looks like a prowling outfit. Like you're open to whatever happens."

"How is this,"

"You got your tattoos all out, pants hugging your little butt…shirt a tad on the tight side,"

"It's fitted and no I'm not on the prowl."

"Whatever you say. Let's go." They headed out and jumped in Cody's BMW X4 and drove over to the Iron Barley restaurant

"Don't eat too much. It'll take longer to get you drunk."

"Cody."

"I'm just saying. Where do you want to go after this? I was going to suggest Just John's but you can see why that might be a bad idea." Randy picked up his beer and downed it. "Okay, a really bad idea. Sorry."

"Anywhere but there…and no drag queens."

"Are you still traumatized from the last time?"

"Every time! I'm damn near assaulted every time I'm near drag queens."

"But that one time though…they really got you." The older man eyed the other. "So no drag queens ever. Got it." After dining on hearty comfort food and Randy having a few more beers, Cody and Randy then went over to Rehab Bar and Grill

 **Rehab Bar and Grill**

"Don't they have drag queens here?"

"Yes but not tonight. Trust me." They found and empty booth centrally located for people watching. Immediately the men were approached by a staff member who took their drink orders

Bored on his bus, John thumbed through his social media. He opened his Instagram app and going through his timeline he found a few pictures of Randy and Cody in what appeared to be a club. Randy's eyes weren't a sparkly shade of blue but glassy letting John know that he was drunk. He didn't even know or think that Randy got drunk. It made his blood boil. He scrolled back to the top and refreshed only to see a new photo posted by Randy himself

"I'm surprised he's coherent enough." John looked at the picture, which was partially blurry, of what looked to be the man's arm covering part of his face, hiding some of his smile. He stared at the picture before looking at the hashtags: #IAintGotNoWorries and the laughing emoji

He hadn't spoken to the other man since they last saw each other. John was livid

 **Later**

"I'm not as drunk as I want to be." Cody spoke

"One of us had to stay sorta sober and it wasn't going to be me. You wanted me to get drunk."

"True. You haven't drank like that since you were Fat Randy."

"I wasn't fat. I was thicka than a snicka." The younger man burst out laughing

"What the fuck?"

"I was still in shape with a nice body but this one's better."

"…is that really going to help?" Cody asked referring to the second coconut water his friend was consuming

"Probably not. Fuuuuck I'm drunk."

"Well go to bed. You can drink that water in your room. Say goodnight to Jelly Toast."

"Goodnight Butterscotch crumpet."

"Damn it, Randy." Cody could hear the tall man laughing at his joke from the other side of his bedroom door. Early the next morning Randy's yoga alarm sounded and to his own surprise he actually got up but instead of working out he undressed, showered then fell back into bed for more sleep. A few hours later he awoke again but this time to the buzzing of his phone

Felix: what did you do last night?

Randy: what?

Felix: I saw those posts on Instagram

Randy: then that means you know that I went out with Cody. What the fuck are you asking me?

Next John sent over a screenshot of the conversation between Randy and Julien:

 **Jules_Babineaux** are you in town

 **RandyOrton** yea and I will be for a long time

 **Jules_Babineaux** oohhh. Talk later

Randy: are you fucking serious?

"Hello!?" Randy barked into the phone

"Yes I'm serious."

"What are you asking me, John? If I met up with my ex-husband and slept with him because I'm so down about you? Don't flatter yourself. I was so drunk last night that sex, with anyone, was the farthest thing from my mind. Just because I don't like you at the moment doesn't mean I'll cheat."

"You must be mad. You just called me John."

"Hell yea I'm mad."

"Why?"

"I feel like you don't respect me or something."

"You're talking about the traveling aren't you?"

"Yes because that's what this is about. You keep pressuring me like I'm a kid who doesn't know what they want. You should be happy that I don't want to up and quit so I can live off you because, ultimately, that's what I would be doing."

"You're right and I'm sorry." There was a long, almost uncomfortable, pause on Randy's end. "Did you fall asleep?"

"No. I'm thinking."

"About?"

"Whether your apology is sincere."

"It is. I'm stubborn and if I didn't really want to apologize then I wouldn't have."

"You don't have to tell me that you're stubborn."

"Yea, well…what's going on now?"

"With us you mean? I don't know. I'm still upset and hungover _and_ I didn't work out this morning so I'm in a mood." John cleared his throat

"Are you coming to Europe with me?" He heard Randy sigh and knew the man's answer before he verbally responded

"No."

"Why? You're just going to pass up a trip like that?"

"I can't get prepared for the time off of work in a week and I don't want to rush and run around trying to do so. And I've been to Europe before."

"But you haven't been with me."

"That's true but I still can't go. Not going now doesn't mean the two of us can never." There was silence on John's end. "I mean if that's how you feel,"

"It's not that,"

"No, it is. Your silence pretty much said everything."

"Randy."

"What?"

"I just need to have someone with me, by my side,"

"And I'm not going to drop my entire life for you so we're not going to work. I get it." John said nothing. What could he say? "Bye John." Even after the younger man disconnected the call, John held the phone to his ear. What he was waiting for he didn't know. After a while he finally put the phone down

"Knock. Knock." Cody announced opening the door to his friends' room. "What's the matter?"

"I'm hungover."

"And? Because you look a little more than hungover."

"John and I broke up."

"Aww, man. Are you okay?" He asked taking a seat on the man's bed

"No." Randy answered honestly as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands

"What happened if you don't mind my asking?"

"Of course I don't mind. I'm basically not there enough for him is what it boils down to. Me not going with him to Europe was the final straw."

"How come you're not going?"

"I leave in a week and that's not enough time to get my work together. I told him I wouldn't even try and rush it either."

"Your work is important and you shouldn't rush it. You've also been to Europe a ton of times."

"I know but if it were possible I would have gone for him but I can't."

"John's very selfish. I loved you guys together but this is really his loss. You can be prickly but you're a great catch and went out of your way to make things work. You did more than I would have. Just watching you was exhausting."

"Well now I don't have to anymore." Randy sniffed

"You need to blow."

"Excuse me?" The other man stood and went to the bathroom. He came back with a box of Kleenex. "Oh. Blow my nose."

"Do I want to know what you thought I meant?"

"No."

"Okay then. Do you want anything? Some tea?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." For the rest of the day Cody and Jelly Toast checked on Randy making sure he had enough to drink then finally making him eat some food before going to bed


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Weeks Later: Tampa**

John was home for a short break and while he was out he checked his P.O. Box for all the mail he'd gotten while on the road. Although his bills were automatically deducted from an account specifically for bills, John still received paper copies that he liked to view then file away. When he got to the bottom of the pile he saw a plain envelope with _R. Orton_ in the top corner and John's P.O. Box address in the center. John knew what it was but made himself feel the key and credit card inside for some sort of closure. He took the envelope and the rest of the papers to his office and filed them away

Felix: you didn't buy a bunch of shit with the credit card did you? Lol

Randy was sitting down having lunch when the text message came through

Randy: *eye roll emoji* no but I thought about it

Felix:oh, okay

John held his phone, wanting to say more, but he had no idea what to say or why he even needed to say anything. He put the device down and left the room

 **July**

"How was your date?" Cody asked Randy when the man walked into the house

"It wasn't a date."

"Going to hot yoga with someone is a date or at least it would be if someone made me go."

"For two people who enjoy yoga it's not and maybe that's why no one's ever asked you to go, myself included."

"Uh-huh. How is Julien?"

"Good. I'm going to take a shower. There's food for you in that bag I put on the counter."

"It's not like a wheatgrass wrap is it?"

"A what? There's no such thing. Why is pita bread on my bed?"

"He must have wiggled through the crack in your door."

"Get him out of here please. Who knows what his butthole has been on?" Randy said going toward his bathroom

"Who knows what _your_ butthole has been on?" Cody mumbled

"What!?"

"Nothing! Take a shower, smelly!" After his shower, Randy returned to the kitchen

"Where's my tea?"

"Okay, right," His roommate said smiling. "As I was eating I noticed it had some water floating on top and I shook it up but then the water came back so I just drank it,"

"Cody!"

"BUT I made you more green tea and put it in the fridge."

"I. Hate. You. So. Much." Randy replied punctuating each word with a clap of his hands

"You don't mean that. Come sit with me and JT. RAW's about to start." Randy groaned as he plopped down on the couch

 **angelico_s** hey **RandyOrton** do you still talk to **JohnCena**? I was dared to ask *eek*

 **RandyOrton** " angelico_s hey RandyOrton do you still talk to JohnCena? I was dared to ask *eek*" eek? I'm not mean, I promise! Lol. No I do not

 **angelico_s** that sucks **RandyOrton**

 **RandyOrton** " angelico_s that sucks RandyOrton" such is life

Randy refreshed his feed once more for tweets that had been posted

 **ike_delagado** well no wonder **RandyOrton** has been radio silent. **JohnCena** dumped his ass

 **RandyOrton** " ike_delagado well no wonder RandyOrton has been radio silent. JohnCena dumped his ass" he certainly didn't put me on and nothing about me/my life has changed. Y'all started stalking and harassing my social media

He tossed his phone on the couch then it buzzed again

"The fuck."

Felix: thanks for not going completely off on that guy

Randy: I didn't do it for your sake but you're welcome

Felix: how have you been?

Randy: I've been well. Still working. Still getting my yoga on

Felix: yea. I saw that. That was a nice picture at sunrise

John was referring to Randy in Crane pose at a yoga retreat he'd attended

Randy: oh from my yoga retreat. That was awesome

Felix: you got Cody to go to a yoga retreat?

Randy: no. Jules and I went

Felix: oh

Randy sent two laughing emojis

Randy: I'm not yours anymore so it doesn't matter but it was strictly a platonic trip

Felix: we all make mistakes

Randy: true. Some bigger than others

And with that final comment the tall man again tossed his phone on the couch

"What?" He asked looking at Cody

"You almost missed the first segment typing all hard over there."

"It's Seth Rollins so I wish I had missed it."

"Who are you talking to?"

"I was talking to John."

"Cena?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"He thanked me for not going off on some guy on twitter then asked how I've been."

"Oh. Must want that old thang back." Randy laughed

"Shut up, Cody." The men watched that night's episode of RAW with mild interest

"RAW has sucked lately. It makes me almost not want to buy a ticket when they come back here." Randy chuckled

"Almost?"

"Well it's better when you're actually there."

"You're right. Are you really going to go this time or just buy the ticket again?"

"Not going to let me live that down?"

"No! I was pissed. You made me buy that expensive ass ticket then,"

"Oh shit!" Cody hollered

"What!?" Randy responded frantically

"Seth just kneed the shit out of Cena's nose! That thing has to be busted."

"Oh my God."

"It's bleeding everywhere. Jesus."

Randy:are you okay?

"That looks so bad."

"And of course Super Cena finishes the match. Seth is so reckless at times. I bet they banned The Curb Stomp because he's messy as fuck."

"Possibly. He did a number on Sting remember?"

"Oh yea! Ass."

….

Randy had just finished brushing his teeth and was walking back to his bed when the screen of his phone lit up with a FaceTime call. He rolled his eyes thinking that it was Cody. It wasn't

"Hey."

"You look like shit."

"Thanks."

"Does it hurt?"

"Uh, yea."

"You haven't taken anything have you?"

"No." Randy shook his head. "The doctors tried giving me something just so it would be easier for me to sleep but I told them that I'd be alright."

"You're such an idiot, John."

"Sometimes I am." John saw the other man's eyes dart around. "What are you looking at?"

"That damn cat's in my room. Cody!" Jelly Toast jumped up on Randy's bed and curled up

"It's a cute cat."

"I don't care. Cody!"

"What?" The young man asked appearing in the doorway

"Come get Texas toast." He heard laughing from the phone

"You're so disrespectful. Who are you talking to? Got your shirt all off." He peeked over while grabbing the cat. "Oh damn! …I mean, hi John."

"Hi Cody."

"How's your face?"

"About as bad as it looks."

"That bad huh?"

"But I'm disrespectful."

"The both of you are on another level. You told me I looked like shit."

"We're honest." Cody replied

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, JT and I are going to bed. Nice talking to you again, John. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"'Night Codes. Did you call me for anything specific?"

"You texted me."

"Oh yea. The knee to your face looked brutal and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I guessed as much when you asked if I was okay." The tall man laughed

"Right. Well." There was a lull in the conversation as the men just looked at each other

"Randy," John ended up saying first

"Yea?"

"…I miss you."

"Do you or do you miss the idea of me?"

"Stop it. I miss you. I miss being able to call and talk to you about nothing or text you and all of the other things I can no longer do."

"You broke my heart John and over something so stupid. Something we could have worked on. I think my actions proved that I was willing but you didn't take the time to try. It's not like I need to be here every day to work but I do need adequate time to get my shit together before taking off. As you know traveling is exhausting but I was so willing and you just left me…just like that I meant nothing to you,"

"That's not true. You meant a lot to me, you _mean_ a lot to me. I made a mistake. A huge mistake."

"That you did."

"I'm sorry, Randy. I'm so very sorry." Randy didn't know if it was the man's injured nose that was making his resolve break down or what but seeing John's face was doing something to him. He swallowed

"I believe you,"

"But?"

"I'm not entirely sure of what you want but if it's to give this another try then it's going to be hard is all. I can't go in blindly trusting you like I did. You proved that I can't." That hurt the older man

"I'll earn it back."

"You'll have to. I have to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." John said quietly. He sighed heavily and wondered just how he would make it up to the man. Back in his home Randy went out to the kitchen to get himself something to wet his suddenly dry throat. He drank two glasses of water then walked back to his room making sure he shut the door completely so there were no visits from Jelly Toast in the middle of the night. Before settling in, Randy did his customary social media checks and stumbled upon a recent post from John

 **JohnCena** "No matter how painful distance can be, not having you in my life is worse." #Mood #Goodnight

 **Days Later**

Felix: I want to ask you something

Randy: go ahead

Felix: would you be interested in attending summerslam?

Randy: if we would be interested in attending summerslam?

John chortled

Felix: would you and Cody be interested in attending summerslam?

Randy: sure. I don't see why not. He and I can take half days at work that Friday and fly out for the weekend because we'd get to attend the entire summerslam weekend, right?

Felix: oh, you're going to milk this

Randy: I'm doing no such thing

Felix: well yes to everything you said. Is there a particular hotel you want to stay in?

Randy: don't get smart

Felix: I'm not. Legit question

Randy: there's no particular hotel, no

Felix: okay. I'll send the tickets

Randy: later

A few minutes later Cody sent over a screenshot of a quote from John's twitter account

"Distance means so little when someone means so much."

Codes: I told you he wants that old thang back

Randy: he's said as much and I'm not above trying but it's going to take a lot

Codes: yaaaaaaaass! Make him put in work

Randy: I have to tell you something when we're home

Codes: you're making me wait so this better be good. Also, what are we having for dinner?

Randy: what do you want?

Codes: you never ask me so I don't know what to say. What about that shaved beef stuff you do with vegetables or something?

Randy: okay. I'll stop at the grocery store on my way home

Codes:see ya

After the conversation, Randy left the nursing home and headed over to the gym to check up on a few clients there and for his own quick workout. Before going home he stopped at the grocery store for London broil beef steak and quinoa. When he got home he grabbed the mail, fighting with an extra-large envelope stuffed in the mailbox. He washed his hands and seasoned the beef, letting it rest while he went off to shower

"Hey." Cody said when he saw the other man

"Hey."

"What's this?"

"I don't know. I came straight in, seasoned the meat then took a shower." Randy opened the envelope and laughed to himself. "Here's what I had to tell you." Cody took a peek inside before dumping its contents. The older man rolled his eyes

"Aww, shit, yea! We're going to SummerSlam!" He watched his friend dance around their kitchen for a bit then stop abruptly. "How?"

"John sent them. What's weird though is he only asked me earlier today if I wanted to go."

"He either assumed you'd say yes or paid a shitload of money to have the tickets here by today."

"It was probably a shitload of money."

"Probably. He's so wasteful."

"We have to take half days that Friday and fly out there."

"I have no problem doing that. I feel like packing right now."

"Well you have a few weeks so settle it down."

"I'm going to take a cold shower."

"Oh my goodness."

Randy: how in the world did you get those tickets here so fast?

Felix: lol. With a lot of money

Randy: thank you. Cody's very excited. Had to go take a cold shower

Felix: oh wow

Randy: right. Thank you

Felix: you're welcome

Each man wanted the conversation to continue but they were at an awkward stage so neither said a thing

 **Friday, August 21** **st** **: Brooklyn, NY: Hotel Indigo**

"This hotel is dope. Cena's really trying."

"Is he?"

"You don't think so?"

"At this point he just lavishing me with things as a way of groveling."

"But isn't that what you want? You're making him jump through hoops and live up to your commands/demands but you're doing it in a really sweet way." Randy laughed

"Stop listening to my phone conversations."

"I don't listen so much as I just overhear."

"Oh right. My point remains the same."

"That's fine as you haven't denied what I said."

"Of course I'm making him jump through hoops otherwise we would have just gotten back together. He broke my damn heart being an asshole so now I'm being a bit of one. Fair's fair."

"Fair is fair."

John C: What's your room number? I want to come up but I know Randy will say something smart. I'm counting on you

Cody: lol. You stuck us up in this hotel and don't know where we are? I'm losing faith in you

John C: Come on Cody. I'm standing in the elevator like an idiot

"Who are you talking to?"

"I'm on twitter."

"Speaking of," Randy opened the app and scrolled through

 **JohnCena** "The scariest thing about distance is that you don't know whether they'll forget you or miss you." Here goes

Randy frowned but kept scrolling

Cody: 10. 1008

John C:thanks

"I'm hungry." Randy announced tossing his phone onto the bed he'd just claimed as his

"Want to hit up the restaurant downstairs or go exploring in them streets?"

"Um," There was a knock at the door. "I'm going to the bathroom, you answer that."

"I'm on it."

"Hey." John spoke

"Hi. Hot in that elevator?"

"What?"

"You're sweaty, dude. Seeing Ran's making you nervous, isn't it?"

"Honestly? Yes." The younger man looked around

"Here. Dry off with this before he sees you." He added handing the other man a cocktail napkin. John crushed the napkin in his hand just before Randy came around the corner

"John."

"Hey Randy." The men stood there

"Well hug or something! This is stressing me out." At Cody's suggestion the two men embraced

"You look so good." John remarked

"Thanks. So do you." In a move no one saw coming, Randy pulled away then leaned in and kissed John. Cody covered his mouth then his eyes and watched the men through his fingers. "The distance didn't make me forget you. I've missed you too." John hugged Randy tighter

"You guys are so cute. I hate it."

"I'm sorry, Randy. Please let me work on it."

"You can."

"Oh thank God."

"Can we still have lunch or are the two of you going to make up now?"

"No we're still having lunch. I'm hungry and need to eat. Can you come with us or do you have to be somewhere?"

"Um," John checked his watch. "I guess I can have a quick bite to eat. Where are you going?"

"Since it has to be a quick bite then we should just go to the restaurant downstairs."

"I guess the decision has been made for us." Randy quipped

"Right. Thanks Cena."

"I missed something."

"Just come on." The three men took an elevator ride downstairs and were quickly seated toward the back of the establishment per John's request

"What are you two doing later? Axxess isn't until tomorrow."

"We didn't plan that far ahead."

"I'm sleepy to be quite honest."

"Oh my God!" Cody gushed. "Me too but I didn't want to say anything but I knew you would because you're lame." John and Randy laughed

"Shut up."

"You and I should just find a liquor store and get drunk."

"No. What's with you getting him drunk?" Randy laughed

"What?" The younger man questioned

"He's talking about when we broke up then you and I went out to Rehab."

"How do you know about that?"

"He never stopped following us on IG." He started laughing

"Oh you were doing that late night stalking. Creep…examining pictures from 67 weeks ago." John guffawed

"I missed you, Cody." The men all laughed

 **Later that Night**

"Look at our view, Codes."

"Oh man. I'd move here if it weren't so damn expensive."

"Would you?"

"…no but I'd visit more often." Randy giggled as he snapped a picture of the spectacular view

 **RandyOrton** "I go to Paris, I go to London, I go to Rome, and I always say, "There's no place like New York. It's the most exciting city in the world now. That's the way it is. That's it." ― Robert De Niro instagram p/zumeRUjUP/ #ANewYorkStateOfMind #ThatsTheWayItIs

He refreshed and laughed when he saw Cody's picture

"I'm posting pictures of New York and you're posting pictures of you and your drink in the mirror."

"It's a fancy mirror."

"I can tell as much by your hashtags."

"Oh, please. You're the king of hashtags."

"I'm the king of everything."

….

Randy lay in his bed reading on his iPad and listening to his suite mate snore loudly from his room. Three drinks in the younger man had passed out on his bed, still in his clothes

Felix: hey. You up?

Randy: yes. Reading and listening to Codes snore

Felix: can I come up?

Randy: are you here?

Felix: I will be in about two minutes

Randy: yea, come up

The tall man got up and walked to the door so he'd be able to open it as soon as John knocked. He didn't want the sound to wake his friend but John tapped lightly on the door

"I didn't think you'd hear that."

"I was standing right here. Cody's sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up."

"Yea, why's he asleep?"

"Probably a combination of already being tired then combine that with whiskey,"

"Oh, ahh, I get it now."

"Still got his clothes on and everything."

"Maybe whiskey wasn't such a good idea." John spoke following the tall man to his room

"Well I had a little."

"A little. It's the amount that gets you."

"True. Should you be here this late?"

"I've done all that's been required of me by the company so I'm on my own time now."

"Alright, big fella." John laughed a little as he lay down on the bed. "Oh, make yourself at home."

"This is a smallish room, where else should I go?"

"I mean the bed is fine but you jumped right in. I'm surprised you didn't' get under the blankets." He rolled his eyes

"Can I get under the blankets?" John saw Randy smirk although he tried hiding it

"…you could if you wanted but not with those dirty clothes on."

"How do you know my clothes are dirty?"

"You had them on earlier doing God knows what all day. They're dirty." The older man stood and began removing his clothes. Randy crawled back in bed and pretended to read as the other undressed. When he was finished, John crawled in bed as well

"Are you just going to read while I'm here?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Talk to you without that in your face."

"So talk to me." The tall man said placing his tablet on the bedside table. "Tell me how sorry you are and what a mistake it was leaving me like you did."

"Again?"

"It's one of my favorite things to hear. Besides, as long as we're together you're going to have to tell me."

"I don't know if I can do that. It sounds exhausting."

"Well you're exhausting so what of it."

"You know I'm joking and that I am extremely sorry for what I did to you. It was mean and very inconsiderate of your feelings. All I was being was selfish, only thinking about me and how I felt."

"You're really good at this."

"Am I almost forgiven?"

"This close." The younger man said holding a hand up and demonstrating with two fingers

"Can I bridge that gap with a car or something?"

"Maybe but we can talk about that later."

"Well what about," John leaned over and kissed the other man slowly and Randy responded allowing him to slip his tongue inside. "Now?"

"Hmmm," Randy hummed. "What else can your mouth do?" John laughed

 **Next Morning**

"No yoga this morning?"

"I think I've been exercised enough this morning."

"Real good too." Randy rolled his eyes

"So how many people did you sleep with while we weren't together?"

"I thought we went over this before we had sex. I told you one."

"Yea you told me one but that's because you wanted to have sex. Now I want the honest answer."

"Two." He laughed

"I knew you were lying. You're such a man…lying about one person just so you can smash."

"I totally wanted to smash. My judgement was clouded."

"But I wanted to so there was no reason to lie. You sent me a text late at night asking to come to my room, I'm not dumb."

Codes: am I super hungover or are you talking to someone?

Randy: both

Codes: is this a real person or have you finally lost it?

Randy: real person. John's here

Codes: that fool came over this early

Randy: he came over last night and never left. Don't judge me

Codes: judging you so hard

"Can we be back together now? I miss not having you."

"We can be back together now." John sat up and looked at the other man. "What?"

"I really did not think you would say that."

"I'm running out of things to make you do so why not?"

"But I'm not off the hook about a car am I?"

"An Audi coupe would look nice in my driveway but it's really up to you. All joking aside you know that I've never insisted on anything from you."

"Which is why it's so easy to give it to you."

"Amen."

 **Later**

"Do you want to eat here?" Cody asked as the two men walked up to Mile End

"What kind of place is it?"

"I don't know but it looks cool from out here."

"Then this is fine I guess." The men ventured inside the eatery and were seated near a window

"So what happened last night?"

"Oh you mean after you passed out on me?"

"I was so tired and drinking didn't help but yes I meant after that."

"While I was reading John sent a text asking if he could come up to the room,"

"It was an early booty call basically."

"If you want to look at it that way."

"Did you want to?"

"Of course I wanted to." Randy said with a laugh. "He looked so good when he came up to the room earlier in the day." Cody laughed

"Skank."

"I was skanky last night." Cody guffawed

"I bet you were."

"If I make mine a deluxe will you split the fries with me?"

"Sex got you extra hungry?"

"Will you split it or not?"

"Yes. Have you been on twitter?"

"No. Why?"

"That guy, or at least I think it's a guy, that you got into with a while ago came back." The younger man showed the screenshot

 **ike_delagado RandyOrton** with the fake pics of NYC pretending to be there for #WWE #SummerSlam…or maybe he's stalking Cena

"What is his obsession? Obviously he's following me."

"No clue. I was going through the SummerSlam tag and found it."

"Fuck it. I'm trolling the entire weekend. He's probably not the only one to say something."

"I'm down for trolling. I'll help."

"'Ppreciate it." After lunch Randy and Cody went on a tour of the Brooklyn Bridge where they took lots of pictures then stopped for ice cream. As they were walking and trying not to drip ice cream on themselves, Randy was able to post a picture of him on the bridge

 **RandyOrton** back at it again with the fake pics pic. twitter GHylmL #Authentic #StalkingLikeABoss #BrooklynBridge #WhereHeAt

Felix: that ice cream looks good. Did you get one too?

Randy: I did. Two scoops of strawberry in a cone

Felix: oh boy! Two scoops and a cone!? Wild man

Randy: shut it

Felix: do you want to get dinner later?

Randy: like a date? I already said that I'd go with Cody. Today was an all-day friend's date

Felix: no problem. We can do something tomorrow after the show

Randy: you sure?

Felix: yes

Randy: how does that work. I know SS is the WM of the summer so are you making me stay away only to call on me later?

Felix: lol. No. you can stay with me all day if you want

Randy: what do you have to do?

Felix: press early in the morning then just hanging at the arena

Randy: let me know when you're done with press then Cody and I will make our way over

Felix: I'll send a car for you like mania

Randy: okay

 **Next Evening: Barclays Center**

While John was in the back Randy and Cody were hanging out in the empty seats of the arena

"This is so cool." Cody commented

"What's that?"

"This. Sitting here might almost be better than the show itself."

"So when it starts are you leaving?"

"No. I said it might be which means I need to watch it and see."

"That's true."

"Where do you see this going, Randy?" Cody asked seriously

"What?"

"Things with you and John. He's messed up already and proved himself to be unstable." Randy chuckled

"He's not unstable, he's just stubborn as all hell. I hope it goes far because I love him and I love being with him."

"But the two of you live two incredibly different lives in two incredibly different states."

"Yea I know. We'll have to compromise on certain things."

"Oh boy." The taller man chuckled

"Right. I don't want to leave you either especially with the house."

"If you move I'm going with you."

"I'd want you to come with me. You're my best friend, Cody."

"You're my best friend too, Ran." There was a bit of silence before Cody spoke again. "Wait – if you move then how will I feed myself?"

"Oh my goodness. Felix will be gone most of the time so you can still come over and I'll cook. What did you do when I was married?"

"My mom."

"That's right. I did ask you that after the divorce. That poor woman."

"My tan will be so nice living in Tampa."

"Hold your horses, pal. No one has said anything about moving or even alluded to moving."

"It's going to happen. John's going to want you close as in right there when he gets home off the road."

"Probably. I'll have to build my client base up all over again."

"But one good part is that old people flock to Florida so there's no shortage of nursing homes."

"Always a silver lining with you."

"Always."

….

"I really can't stand Seth Rollins." Randy said pulling away from a sweaty kiss with John

"You hate everyone, babe."

"Not you though." John laughed. "But it was a great match."

"Thank you. Where do you want to eat?" He asked dragging the man behind him

"I looked up a place that's a little ways from here because I didn't want too much fan interaction."

"That's fine. What's it called?"

"OTB."

"Okay. I'm ready to go now actually."

"But you can't and you'll be the last one here anyway."

"No, we can leave on-timeish. What's Cody going to do?"

"We found a sushi place earlier and he bought a ton of it so if he's hungry he has that back at the hotel."

"I feel kind of bad about him being by himself." John yelled from the shower

"So do I but he seems used to it which I'm not sure is a good or bad thing."

"I don't know either."

 **Later: OTB**

"I fucking missed this so much." John spoke

"I have too."

"What are you doing?"

"Trolling."

"Why? Are they bothering you already?"

"I don't know about they so much as one guy who thinks I'm pretending to be in New York…he's the one who said you dumped my ass."

"So he's harassing you basically."

"Basically." Randy replied posting a picture of John's hand on the table

 **RandyOrton** I Am Yours. Don't Give Myself Back To Me. – Rumi pic. twitter GHylmL

"I was surprised you didn't post from the arena."

"Have you been on top of my social media?"

"Maybe."

"I didn't post because mystery is part of my trolling strategy."

"Oh there's a strategy now?"

"Yea."

"I'm mildly entertained. What's next for us?" He shrugged

"I would have liked to see you more before but I was fine with the "arrangement" we had."

"But I wasn't."

"No."

"I'll have to be now because not having you is a hell of a lot worse than having you sometimes."

"Well yea."

"Not to pat yourself on the back or anything."

"You know I'm totally patting." The younger man said after swallowing a bite of his cheeseburger

….

"This kid must have alerts for my account."

"Why?"

"He replied like right after my tweet but I'm just now seeing it."

"I wonder if he's started a hate club for you yet." Randy looked sharply at the other man who laughed. "Was I not supposed to say that?"

"You're an asshole."

"What does it say?"

 **ike_delagado** this is low even for you **RandyOrton**. Does your "date" know you're pretending he's someone else?

RandyOrtonI Am Yours. Don't Give Myself Back To Me. – Rumi pic. twitter GHylmL

"So who were you pretending was there instead of me?"

"Shut up." Randy quipped putting a foot up to stop John from laying on him. John swept the leg and crawled on the other man

"I like that quote. You are mine and you're not going anywhere."

"No I'm not. I'm going to stalk your ass if there's a next time."

 **RandyOrton** oops! You got me! I guess the jig is up **ike_delagado**

ike_delagado this is low even for you RandyOrton. Does your "date" know you're pretending he's someone else?

Randy tossed his phone aside before reversing the positions he and John were in. He kissed John hard as he grinded against his lower half. The older man slipped his hands underneath the others' shirt then pulled it over his head. Randy worked on John's pants until he got them off. He kissed his thighs, knowing that it was teasing, before taking John's cock into his mouth and sucked painfully slow…

John thrust upward while Randy bounced on top of him wildly. He was regretting not staying on his bus with all the noise they were making

"Oh fuck John."

"Are you going to cum, baby?"

"Mmhm. Oh shit," Randy panted. "Fuck." With a grunt of his own, John orgasmed but still continued to thrust. "Felix!" He laughed. "Stop it. I'm sensitive as hell right now." He thrust once more

"Ow!" He hollered after having his nipple pinched hard. "That wasn't very nice."

"You weren't very nice."

"What? I just gave you 17 of the best minutes of your life."

"If you could only fuck for 17 minutes we'd have a really serious problem."

"I have something for you."

"Didn't you just give it to me?"

"Har de. Har. Har." John got out of bed and rummaged through one of his bags. Randy couldn't see what he was doing but also didn't care as he had a great view of the man's ass

"What is that?"

"It's for you."

"Yea but," Randy recognized the envelope that he had sent John months ago. "You never opened it?"

"No. I knew you'd get them back one day so it made more sense to keep them in here." He kissed his boyfriend hard

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Months Later: Cody and Randy's**

It was a Saturday and the two men were lazing about on the couch when they both heard what sounded like a large truck outside of their house

"What the hell is that?" Randy asked

"I have no idea." Jelly Toast, who was laying on the back of the couch, jumped up and darted from the room when they all heard a heavy knock at the front door

"So much for garlic knot being any kind of back up." Cody only sighed as he walked with his friend to the door. "Yea?"

"Hey, uh, is Randy Orton here? We have this delivery for him." Randy leaned over to look around the burly man and saw a misano red pearl Audi S5 coupe sitting on the back of a flatbed truck

"Yep. I'm Randy Orton."

"I need you to sign here and initial here." Randy did and with a wave of the man's arm his partner began unloading the car

"Did you ask for this?"

"No…I mean I said something about it but joking…but kind of not joking. I don't know. I for sure didn't say John can you buy me this car?"

"Okay. That's all I needed to know…but even if you did."

"You'd condone it?"

"Yes. She's so pretty."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Isn't your other car a boy? It looks like a boy." Randy nodded

"Yea, she is pretty."

"Where do you want it?"

"Right on this side of the driveway."

"You got it, chief." The tall man rushed back into the house to grab his phone. He came out and snapped a picture

Randy: what did you do?

Felix: lol. Do you like it?

Randy: I love it. Thank you

Felix: you're welcome. Have you taken it for a drive yet?

Randy: no. that was a current picture

Felix: lol. Oh wow. You're on top of the pictures

Randy: it's only one babe

Felix: oh. Well I hope you like all the features and everything. I picked what I thought would appeal to you

"Hi." John said answering his phone

"I still haven't seen inside but I don't care about features. You could have gotten the most basic model and I would be happy."

"Basic? There's nothing basic about you so you don't get a basic car."

"I'm grinning like such a dork right now." John laughed. "When will I see you next? I have kisses for you." Cody scrunched his nose hearing his friends' end of the conversation

"Oh my God you're so cute. I'll have a few days off next week. There's a pay-per-view this Sunday so we're doing stuff this week for that. Want to come down to Texas?"

"Not really."

"What about my kisses then?"

"You'll have even more by the time I see you." The older man chortled

"Oh, okay. So I'll be off and home by Wednesday,"

"Then I'll be there Tuesday."

"Yes please."

"Alright then. I'll book my flight whenever I make it back in the house."

"Yea try not to stay out there all night."

"Why? The car has lights _and_ we have outdoor security lights that can be left on."

"Oh my goodness. Please don't."

"Fine. I'll go in at a decent time."

"Ran!"

"I think Cody wants to go for a drive."

"I actually have to go so take him. Take Jelly Toast too."

"That fucking cat is not getting in my car."

"Respect his cat, Randy."

"Never. We'll talk later, babe."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we go now?"

"I don't have my wallet or license but let's go."

"We're rebels." Randy and Cody drove around aimlessly in the man's new car until they got hungry but then had to go home because neither had his wallet to pick up anything to eat

….

"I'm going down to Tampa next Tuesday." Randy said as he chewed

"I heard as much. You have a lot of kisses to give him." His face turned red. "I at least hope they're mostly on his dick after he sent you that car."

"Of course."

"Good boy."

"Which pictures should I post of my car?" Cody swiped through

"Well not this one of you humping it."

"I wasn't humping it, I was hugging it."

"Uh-huh." He picked his favorites and gave the phone back. After his shower Randy made the two photos into a collage and posted it to Instagram

 **RandyOrton** meet the newest addition to the family #BecauseBabeLovesMe #SoHowHighIsMyInsuranceNow #JustBecause #ProudDad

 **CodyRhodes** can I drive it while you're out of town?

 **RandyOrton** have you been eating cat litter?

 **CodyRhodes** so that's a no?

 **RandyOrton** it's a fuck no

 **ike_del** who bought that? Your fake boyfriend Fena?

 **RandyOrton** oh here the fuck your goofy ass goes

 **CodyRhodes** *laughing emoji*

 **ike_del** I don't like liars which you are so yes here I am. Block me if you don't like it

 **RandyOrton** that's a good idea

 **Ike_del** it's not like I can't make up a new one

 **charmedLife** you're a legit stalker ike_del

 **ike_del** and you must be one too charmedLife

 **RandyOrton** don't pay any attention to him charmedLife

 **charmedLife** I saw him on your twitter and it's just annoying

 **RandyOrton** agreed!

Felix:the car is on my insurance so you pay nothing

Randy: really?

Felix: yea. It's not a gift if you have to pay anything

Randy: what if we break up again?

Felix: we're not

Randy: *eggplant and tongue emoji*

Felix: jesus. Be naked when I get home

Randy: *thumbs up emoji*

 **Late Monday Night**

"How long will you be gone?"

"Until Sunday night. I have a meeting at work on Monday. We're leaving his house Friday morning because he's got house shows this weekend."

"And you're going with him?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Bring me a t-shirt." Randy laughed

"I'll bring you a John Cena one."

"Never mind."

"You'll be alright here by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself. I got Jelly Toast."

"You're slowly turning into a cat lady."

"I only have one."

"And I better not come back home to another."

"Why? I've always wanted to name something,"

"What? Ketchup Packets?" Cody laughed

"No but that's good so maybe."

"Don't."

 **Tuesday Night**

Randy arrived at John's Tampa home, unpacked his clothes then headed out to the pool. The tall man swam laps until his lungs were sore. He climbed out and stripped naked before drying off and going inside for a warm shower. When he got out he checked his phone and saw a missed text from his boyfriend

Felix: are you there yet?

Randy: oops. Totally forgot to text you. I'm here

Felix: you unpacked and went swimming didn't you?

Randy: yes I did

"Hey babe."

"Hey. What are you doing now?"

"Eating a California burger."

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"I stopped at Shula burger before I left the airport."

"Why? You could have gone out and gotten yourself something to eat."

"I'm not super comfortable driving your cars so I thought this was easier."

"Oh." Randy laughed. "Why?"

"Because they're very expensive and I don't want anything to happen while in my custody."

"Do you become a bad driver in my car?" He laughed again

"No. Shut up. I'm a good driver."

"God, I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either. It's been too long."

"It really has. I'm going to go before I start getting sappy."

"Probably a good idea."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

….

Randy had fallen asleep reading his iPad and when it fell from his hands, hitting him in the face, he tossed it aside and buried himself under the blankets of the bed. He'd been sleeping for about an hour when the front door opened and John walked in. He lugged his things upstairs as quietly as he could and smiled when he saw the other man sleeping in bed. John undressed then slipped into bed, smiling even more when he realized the man was naked. He kissed him behind the ear and whispered

"Hey gorgeous."

"You said Wednesday." Randy grunted

"Technically it is Wednesday."

"I want to check the time but I'm too tired."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, Felix." He said rolling over and wrapping his arms around the large framed man

"Oh I'm so happy to have you in my arms right now."

"You wanted to say bed didn't you?" John laughed

"I did but I thought it would sound bad."

"You would be right. I have a surprise for you."

"You do? What is it?"

"Well in two weeks I can take about three to four weeks off and if you want,"

"Yes I want you to come on the road with me for one week, two weeks, three – however many you can."

"Okay. So I'll get my work all squared away and run away with you."

"Yaayy." Randy smiled

 **Next Morning**

"You need food in this house."

"Why? I'm never here. No one's here. I don't want to come home to rotten eggs in the fridge."

"Because I'm hungry and I like to cook. This kitchen is too nice to not use."

"I don't cook so it's neither here nor there for me but I get what you're saying. Let's go to breakfast."

"I could cook but,"

"Let it go and let's go."

 **Pinky's Diner**

"What do you want to do later?" John asked as he looked over the menu

"I didn't have plans to do anything other than lay out naked."

"Oh. I mean, that sounds like a plan and a good one." Randy rolled his eyes playfully

"What are you getting to eat?"

"The, um, breakfast quesadilla."

"That sounds good. I'd like a piece when it comes."

"Sure but it depends on what you get and if I want some of it."

"No it doesn't. I'm having the breakfast sandwich."

"I knew it! I knew you'd find the healthiest looking item on the menu."

"I do it just to irritate you."

"Thanks for thinking of me, babe." He smiled

….

John and Randy were outside on one of John's double loungers by the pool. Since the younger man had fallen asleep he took the opportunity to browse through his social media which he hardly ever did. After Twitter he moseyed over to Instagram where he went through his boyfriends posted pictures, something he'd done more than he cared to admit while they were broken up

"There are no mistakes. The events we bring upon ourselves, no matter how unpleasant, are necessary in order to learn what we need to learn; whatever steps we take, they're necessary to reach the places we've chosen to go." – Richard Bach

Because sometimes I just need to be humbled

To go along with the caption John posted a picture of the hand Randy had resting on his chest. He made sure he cropped it just enough to hide the man's tattoos

"Well hello there." John spoke

"Hi."

"Nice nap?"

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"I didn't _let_ you fall asleep, you just did."

"And you did nothing to stop me. Ugh. Not a nudge, nothing." John chuckled

"You're cute when you're sleeping so there's no chance I'm waking you."

"I'm cute awake."

"There's really nothing for me to say or else I'll be in trouble."

"That's right. I'm going to put some clothes on and make dinner."

"Do you have to put clothes on?"

"Felix please."

….

"Do you have a bread knife?"

"No…at least I don't think I do. I don't even know what a bread knife is."

"Okay. Wow, well, it's a knife that's made for bread cutting."

"Yea I gathered as much by you calling it a bread knife, smartass."

"I didn't want to assume anything. I need a good knife." Randy muttered to himself as he browsed through John's pristine knife collection

"There's not a single knife over there you can use?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking." The older man folded his arms across his chest. "What the hell is this? I've never seen a serrated knife with such a short blade."

"Will it work?"

"It will for this little roll here."

"Are you eating garlic bread as well or is that just for me?"

"I'm eating a piece." Randy spoke then looked sharply at John who laughed

"Make a list if and when you can of things you need around here since you like to cook and we can go and get them."

"Alright. Can you do me a favor and set the table but leave the plates with me?"

"Of course I can." John made himself useful by getting out the silverware and drinking glasses along with a pair of wine glasses. "Chardonnay or pino?"

"Chard." The tall man said while plating that night's dinner. He neatly arranged the salmon then added the farfalle pasta with asparagus and sliced cherry tomatoes which had been lightly coated with a garlic infused extra virgin olive oil and topped with basil. He took their plates over to the dining room table and set them down. John watched as his boyfriend then moved things around on the table before taking a few pictures

"We good?" John asked making the other man chuckle

"Yea, you go ahead. I need to find the right filter."

"This doesn't need a filter."

"It does look good the way it is but I just want to lighten it a teeny tiny bit."

"I'm going to start eating."

"Have at it, babe." Once lightened to his satisfaction, Randy posted the delicious and picture perfect meal on his Instagram

 **RandyOrton** been wanting to make this for a while #Seared Salmon #FarfallePastaSalad

 **CodyRhodes** I've been waiting for you to make this! How could you?

 **RandyOrton** why didn't you say something?

 **CodyRhodes** because you're mean and scare me

 **RandyOrton** lol. I'll make some just for you when I get back home

 **CodyRhodes** I'll be waiting patiently

 **charmedLife** that looks delicious

 **RandyOrton** thank you

 **Sparkle1212** how did you cook the salmon. It looks so good

 **RandyOrton** just pan seared it. Seasoned with salt, pepper and a little garlic powder

 **Sparkles1212** ok. Going to try it tomorrow. Thanks!

 **RandyOrton** you're welcome Sparkles1212

"Sorry babe. People started talking to me on the Gram."

"Not bothering you, right?"

"No, not this time. Cody started it saying he's wanted me to make this then I got compliments which was actually nice."

"I bet. Do the comments really bother you that much?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I don't know why people are mean to me but no because in the grand scheme nothing they say even matters. How's the food?" They both eyed John's plate. "Well damn, did you taste it at all?"

"I did that's why it's almost gone."

"We don't have another piece of salmon but there's pasta left."

"After I finish this up I'm sure I'll be full…and whatever space I have left I can fill with wine."

"Spoken like a true heavy drinker." John gasped

"Heavy drinker?!"

"Yes."

"I can drink a lot but I don't need you calling me on my shit."

"Yes you do. I think that's really what I'm here for."

"Part of the reason you're here _is_ for your humbling abilities."

"I can only guess what the other reason is." John only smiled

 **Later**

"During the time we weren't together I may or may not have gone through your Instagram a few times and noticed how many likes you get on your yoga and food posts,"

"So Jules isn't the only person liking my yoga posts?"

"Very funny."

"I've never noticed the likes but go on."

"Have you ever thought about a," John made some vague movement with his hands. "Personal training/yoga/food website?"

"No, I haven't."

"I think it would be great. You can build yourself a brand. You deserve a brand."

"Are you drunk already?"

"No I'm not drunk. You've seen me drink for hours but have never seen me drunk."

"True. Why is that?"

"High tolerance."

"Dangerously so." He laughed

"Stop playing around when I'm being serious."

"All of that you said sounds great but I've never thought about it. I like the job that I have now. Do you know how long it would take for me to get that off the ground? To be profitable?"

"No but I'm willing to help you…whatever it takes to get you there. I haven't seen you at the nursing homes but I have seen you do yoga and cook and you look happy as hell in the moment. It's just an off the wall idea but I think you'd be great at it. I'm just saying."

"You can't end that with _I'm just saying_."

"That does seem cavalier but," John shrugged. "You know."

"On one hand I think this is great but part of me feels hesitant,"

"Why?"

"This would free up my schedule tremendously and it makes me wonder if your idea is self-serving."

"No. It's not. I just sat there and watched you cook us dinner and throughout you had a smile on your face and I don't know if you know but you don't smile that often," Randy laughed. "You appeared so calm and at peace just like with yoga. What would be better than your recipes and yoga practices?"

"I didn't invent yoga though."

"And you didn't invent that recipe either I'm sure but if you put your own spin and charm on it there would be no stopping you. I just know it."

"Am I charming?"

"Not really but we can work on it. Fake it 'til you make it I always say."

"You're hilarious Felix but I do like your idea. A lot. I can give out free tips but have a premium portion for paying members of the site – oh my God. This is a great idea. I'm glad I thought of it."

"Wait a minute."

"If I have a brand does that mean I need people to sign non-disclosure agreements?"

"Shut up."

….

Randy and John were in bed with the younger of the two men straddling the older as they kissed sensually. Occasionally Randy would grind his lower half just to hear the low rumbling groan from his boyfriend. He kissed John's lips then moved down to his neck where at first he sucked gently but sucked harder the more the old man moaned. John's neck was extremely sensitive but due to how little he wore for work he was never able to have it appreciated the way he wanted. Tonight he didn't care. He knew there would be a bruise by the time Randy finished with him. After leaving a sizeable mark, the younger man flicked his tongue out and dragged it down the man's neck and over one then both nipples, taking a little time to suck and bite each one. He went further down, past John's well defined V-cut and to his already hard and throbbing cock

"Oh my god." John whispered to himself. Randy pulled his mouth away and spat onto his boyfriend's manhood then went back to sucking vigorously. The older man watched the action from the mirror above his bed but could only keep his eyes open for so long before the pleasure became too much and he had to close them and just enjoy. The tall man wrapped his slim fingers around the pulsing cock, making a fist then pumped the hand as he sucked. John grunted as his body bucked off the bed. "Damn, Randy." Even with saliva and cum dripping from the sides of his mouth, Randy didn't stop fellating nor did he stop when the older man climaxed and his semen filled his mouth. He kept going, swallowing along the way. "God," John breathed. "…goddamn." The men lay there for a minute or so before John spoke again. "Why did you do that?" Randy laughed

"I apologize."

"Come here, babe." They kissed and touched each other as John's body reinvigorated itself. Once he was ready he turned his boyfriend over, added lubricant to his fingers and inserted his pointer. Before long he was able to add another and together he pushed them in and out prepping the man. The man added more lube along with a third finger. Randy stiffened but also moaned

"Are you alright? Did that hurt?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes to the,"

"Felix." John chuckled as he pulled his fingers out then pushed his dick slowly inside the other man. He rocked unhurriedly letting the ecstasy build for the both of them. He smirked when Randy threw his head back and moaned loudly. This was the go-ahead John needed to start thrusting faster and harder. "Oh fuck." The younger man whimpered. He took the pounding his boyfriend was giving with much pleasure. John shifted the man's legs from the bed so that his feet were resting on his shoulders. He drove hard into the man lying there while Randy emitted wanton moans, groans and curse words. Not long after Randy climaxed calling out John's man. John wasn't far behind

The men spent the rest of the weekend together just enjoying each-others company. During the house shows Randy would sit up in the sky boxes and watch. Both men decided that it would be the best thing to do. The men had a very low-key Sunday before the younger had to board his flight back home

 **Sunday Evening: St. Louis, MO**

Randy slipped his key into the front door of the house, unlocked it and stepped inside dragging his luggage behind him

"Ran!?" Cody yelled

"Yea?"

"How's it?" He asked looking over the back of the couch where he was seated with his boyfriend Corey. The two names together always made Randy chuckle to himself because it sounded so stupid to him

"Good. Hi Corey." The man never spoke first even when walking into a room which was proper etiquette. It drove Randy mad and had it not been for Cody liking the guy he would have told the man off about being so rude

"When are you leaving again?"

"Why? Planning to throw some kind of wild house party while I'm gone?"

"No but that's not a bad idea. I was only curious."

"Oh. Anyway, in two weeks."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You know I love your relationship and all but I'm tired of feeding myself while you're gone. Just throwing it out there." The tall man laughed a bit

"I'm sorry. I'll meal prep for you before I go."

"Really?"

"Sure. I also want to talk with you about something when you have the time." Cody knew that Randy could talk to him about anything at any time but also knew that he was iffy about Corey so he didn't press the issue

"Okay. We can talk before bed."

"Thank you. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright." In his room, Randy unpacked the clothes from his suitcase tossing them in the appropriate hampers before going inside his bathroom and taking a long shower. When he finished, the man dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and ventured out to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge for the ingredients to make a shiitake mushroom and spinach quiche

"Have you guys eaten? I'm making a quiche and I'll make enough if you want."

"What kind?" Corey asked

"Mushroom and spinach."

"Yea, I'll pass."

"I won't." Cody spoke

"Okay."

"I'll see you later, Cody. I'm hungry and I don't want to eat that." Randy frowned but said nothing

"You didn't have to say it like that." Cody said feeling slightly offended

"Well."

"See you later." Cody walked Corey to the door and locked it after he left. "Okay…I can see why you don't like him all that much. He's not like that when you're not around."

"Then he doesn't like me either which is odd considering I hardly see the guy and barely get to speak to him."

"It is odd. I like you."

"Well thanks."

"How's John?"

"He's good. We had fun but I always had fun with him unless he was bothering me about work."

"The two of you are a good match for each other. I was legit upset when he dumped you like a bad habit." Randy laughed

"You're such a funny little asshole."

"Thank you, thank you." He rolled his eyes. "What did you want to talk with me about?"

"Oh! Felix mentioned me starting a yoga/food/fitness website,"

"That would be kind of cool especially the food part. I bet people would pay for recipes from you," Cody gasped in the middle of his own statement. "What if you did weekly cooking shows!? Oh my God that would be so great!" The older man stopped beating the eggs and stared at his friend wide-eyed. "Sorry. I got really excited there for a second."

"Yea, you did. Your excitement makes me believe you think it's a good idea."

"I do but I am questioning his motives."

"Mmhm, I asked him about that. He says it isn't self-serving and that I deserve a brand and that I looked happy while I was making our dinner."

"You do look happy when you cook which I don't understand at all but I can't cook worth shit soo there's that fact."

"Yea, you might want to work on that."

"Well with your weekly cooking videos I'll be a pro. I can help you as well with the site."

"You're one of my best friends and are a web designer so I was kind of hoping you would help me."

"Go best friend. That's my best friend." Randy shook his head. "I know what would be perfect for the site as well. Will you delete your tumblr?"

"If the site gets off the ground and becomes successful I will. I'd just be repeating the same information."


	11. Chapter 11

**Months Later**

In the months that followed John and Randy reuniting their relationship was going extremely well. Cody had broken up with Corey and in his spare time he worked on perfecting Randy's website that he had decided would be a real thing. Randy stopped working for the multiple nursing homes and took some business classes at the local community college which he aced due to his enthusiasm and excitement about getting started. He had already mapped out, edited then re-edited a month's worth of content. After getting advice from his mom and Cody, Randy decided that when the site launched he would have a cooking video already up. He was home scrubbing the kitchen that didn't need it in preparation when the doorbell rang

"Felix?" Randy spoke

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here, babe?"

"You're shooting your video tonight and I thought you might need some help so here I am to help."

"Are you going to be in the video?"

"Yes." The tall man smiled

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I told you that I would help in whatever way I could."

"Well you've put out a pretty good amount of money."

"It wasn't that much and even if it was it doesn't matter."

"I'm glad you're here but wasn't expecting you so I'm in the middle of cleaning the kitchen."

"Why?"

"I wanted it to be spotless. I don't need anyone thinking I cook in a dirty kitchen or am dirty in general."

"But the kitchen has always been spotless."

"You never know."

"Okay. I have a book I'm reading so I won't be in your way." Randy finished polishing the stove, refrigerator and then polished the countertops. He placed the tools he would need, bowls, utensils along with pots and pans on the counter and stove then stepped back and checked his work

"Hey." Cody spoke walking in from work

"Hey."

"I know what you're thinking but it looks good."

"What am I thinking?"

"That this setup is unnatural and people will think it's weird."

"Damn. You did know what I was thinking."

"Even with editing it's still a video for a website, not a cooking channel so you want to be prepared. You did a good job."

"I need you to look at the clothes I have set out."

"Okay." The younger man jumped back when he saw John laying across Randy's bed. "What the hell?"

"Oh, Felix is here."

"My heart would have appreciated that warning before I had the infarction." John and Randy laughed

"Sorry." Cody took a deep breath

"Where's the outfit?" Randy walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of True Religion dark Ricky denim jeans and a gray Lacoste Henley shirt. "I like it but I'd swap out the gray shirt for a white one…just in case you sweat we don't want your pits looking all disgusting dripping in the food." John laughed again while Randy only eyed his friend. "You know what I mean."

"It was too much but I do know what you mean. Luckily I have this shirt in white."

"Are you going to wear an apron?"

"No I'm not wearing a fucking apron. Cody."

"What are you making?" John asked changing the subject

"Panko crusted halibut, couscous and sautéed green beans."

"Sounds good. I'm ready when you are."

"Wait – I really appreciate your help but you're not going to wear one of your silly shirts are you?" Cody laughed loudly as he walked from the room

"No. I will not wear one of my _silly_ shirts."

"Thank you." Randy said rolling out his yoga mat. Silently, John put his book down and watched as the younger man manipulated his body in various poses. He was sure yoga wasn't meant to turn him on but watching his boyfriend do it did

 **Later**

After Randy filmed his cooking video he, Cody and John watched it over on the television. They all laughed at the end at the same time they laughed on the recording

"I think I nailed it."

"I think you did. You came across as well-versed in what you were talking about, at ease and funny…you were even charming which I didn't expect." Cody laughed

"Shut up, Felix."

"All the practicing we did helped. You did nail it and all in one take with minimal to no sweating."

"Minimal to no sweating is key."

"When are you launching the site? I definitely want to help promote because I'm proud of you."

"Felix." The tall man said blushing. Cody smiled at the two. "I have to give Cody the final draft of how I want things set up and the video needs to be edited so after that I'll be ready."

"I can start the edit tonight after I finish this delicious halibut and it shouldn't take long since Mr. Perfect here did that shit in one go. My editing will just be for time reasons really."

"Try not to edit out too much though."

"I sort of have to. It took you roughly 35-40 minutes from start to finish and I know you don't want it to be that long. I won't get rid of any important things of course but the extra talking and comments need to go. You'll see it before it's posted."

"…okay."

"You don't sound sure." John commented

"I'm not but I'll have to deal."

"Yes you will." The older man hit his friend with a wooden spoon

….

 **RandyOrton** pretty big things coming and I'm excited. "Change before you have to." – Jack Welch

When John came from the bathroom the younger man put his phone down but quickly picked it back up when his boyfriend stood at the foot of the bed rubbing a thin layer of lotion on his skin. He switched the setting to black and white then snapped a picture

"Did you just,"

"No."

"Lies."

"It's for my personal collection."

"More lies but I'm flattered."

"I do have pictures of you. You look good."

"Oh." John said cutely. He continued to moisturize his skin while Randy cropped the picture so that John's head was missing but not morbidly so then he posted to Instagram

 **RandyOrton** "If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you." – Winnie the Pooh #LoveThisMan #LuckyMe

 **ike_del** so where on google did you find the pic of cena with his head cropped out?

Randy chose to ignore him like he should have all along

 **CodyRhodes** …they see you trollin, they hatin

 **RandyOrton** lol. *nicki minaj voice* you see right through me/how do you do that shit

 **CodyRhodes** meanwhile

 **RandyOrton**

 **charmedLife** I don't know who that is but he looks good

 **RandyOrton** I'm saying tho, charmedLife! Appreciate my good-looking man, okay!?

 **Sparkle1212** agreed charmedLife!

 **charmedLife** lol! I'm appreciating. Mmhm

He clicked on the girls' pages and decided they seemed harmless so he tapped follow

"You alright?" John asked getting in bed and giving his boyfriend a kiss

"I'm good. You?"

"Mmhm. What are we watching tonight?"

"You have a choice between _Double Indemnity_ or _His Girl Friday_." John hummed

"Hmmm… _His Girl Friday_." The men snuggled close, getting comfortable as the movie started

 **Next Day**

Randy came home from a few training sessions he had at the gym to find John relaxing on the couch reading a book

"Hey babe."

"Hey." John said looking up. "How was work? What?" He asked seeing Randy shake his head

"People really try to hassle me about my pricing and I love proving them wrong every damn time. Look at this." He responded taking out his phone

"Oh my God!" The older man shouted. "He's shredded."

"Thanks to me."

"I can't believe this." He added zooming in and out on the picture

"He gave me the most shit when I gave him the breakdown of program costs."

"Well how much do you charge?"

"Depends. He was huge with health issues who needed to lose a great deal of weight. I told him that I was more than willing to work with him but I needed him to work with me as well."

"Teamwork makes the dream work."

"Felix." John smiled one of his cute smiles so Randy kissed him

"I have to leave in a few hours, babe. Don't give me the frowny face, don't you dare." The younger man stopped

"Why are you leaving?"

"Meeting for the show."

"Oh yea!" John eyed him. "It slipped my mind. How's your shoulder feeling?"

"I'm not going to lie,"

"Appreciate it."

"There's still a soreness to it so I don't think I'll be back in the ring anytime soon."

"You not being in the ring for a while doesn't bother me at all."

"Right because I have more time to spend with you." Randy nodded. " _Anyway_ ," John stressed. "I'm going to see a doctor about it to see what he says and take it from there."

"I hope it's nothing too bad."

"Yea, me too."

"What do you want to eat?" The tall man asked looking in the fridge

"Whatever you make is fine but I'll probably have to take it with me."

"I figured as much. We have Tupperware. Have you ever had zucchini bread? I feel like baking."

"Maybe. I don't remember."

"Let me go take a shower so I can get started on dinner and that bread." John smiled as the other man scampered to his room then again got comfortable with his book

 **Later**

"Hey Ran."

"Hey Codes."

"John-boy's gone?"

"Yes."

"What's he doing?"

"He has a meeting for that show he's doing."

"Oh. That's cool. Make that money, don't let it make you."

"I love it when you quote _The Players Club_ to me."

"But I'm saying though, how often does it apply?"

"Too often if I ask you." Cody smiled

"Did you bake? I smell sweetness in the air."

"Zucchini-pineapple muffins."

"Muffins?"

"Easier to pack up for Felix."

"You're such a good wife."

"I am."

A week later Randy and Cody finished putting the final touches on the man's website, _Diary of a Hungry Yogi_ , and published it. He wouldn't admit it but Randy had been nervous about how it would be received and if it would work at all. He'd put a lot of work into this, he birthed it and raised it. The site was his baby. Luckily for him though, on the first day he had a few thousand hits with quite a few even signing up for the premium portion of the site. He'd done some advertising but thought it was mostly due to John's tweets. In the days leading up to the launch, John had given out the address of his boyfriends site then on launch eve he posted a picture of the sites opening page even tagging his love in the tweet

 **JohnCena** do me a favor and check out this site: _._ **RandyOrton** put a lot of work into it and he's doing good stuff for good reasons #StillGotMyBadYogi #Babe

Cody and Randy were in the middle of filming another cooking video, this time he was making spicy chicken breasts, smashed sweet potatoes and roasted asparagus with almonds, when his phone vibrated. They both ignored it until it buzzed with a text message and rang again

"I'm going to have to edit the shit out of this so go ahead and answer it." Cody spoke

"Sorry. Babe?"

"Hey."

"Hey." Randy said hesitantly. "What's up? We're in the middle of filming a video."

"In the middle?"

"Literally."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to let you know that I need to have surgery."

"Wait, what? Surgery?"

"Yea."

"Your shoulder is that bad?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well when are you having it?"

"January but I'm not sure on the exact date. I'll find out later today."

"Whenever it is I'll be there."

"You're a doll."

"Bye Felix. I'll call you later."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"He needs surgery?"

"Yes."

"That sucks. I hate watching that fool wrestle but I don't want him to need surgery."

"Same."

"Okay. Get your head in the game. Flip that piece of chicken again then pick up from there." Randy put both chicken breast back in the pan, hoping all the juices hadn't settled, and started again. The men completed their task and while Cody went off to the office to edit, Randy went to his room to call John back

"Hey babe."

"Hey. Sorry about that. I don't want to get behind on my videos."

"No need to apologize. I understand."

"Did you find out the date?"

"The 7th…of January."

"Okay. You know I'll be there. How do you feel?"

"Like shit. This fucking sucks. I'll be out for months."

"Relax babe. It does suck but stuff like this happens…it could happen to anyone. And you're healthy so you heal pretty quickly."

"Yea but,"

"I know, Felix." John sighed loudly and exaggeratedly. "Thanks for that." Randy added making the man laugh. "All loud in my ear.

"What did you cook?" John asked ignoring the other man's smartass remark

"Spicy marinated chicken breast, asparagus with almonds and smashed sweet potatoes."

"Sounds good. What's the difference between mashed and smashed potatoes?"

"Smashed potatoes still have the skin basically."

"Oh…did you mention to properly wash the skin?"

"Yes! I did!" The younger man laughed. "I have vegetable wash but told them that they could use soap just make sure they wash vegetables _and_ fruits. I hate when I see people in the grocery store wipe shit on their shirts then eat it. They clearly don't properly wash or else they would not do that."

"You're passionate about clean veggies and fruit."

"Shut up, Felix. It's gross."

"I agree, babe."

"Don't patronize me." He could hear John laughing. "Mmhm."

"You're terrible. I have to go." This time Randy began laughing

"I have to go too so there."

"Bye."

"Bye." Randy ended the call then went to his photos and posted the picture of his latest meal to his Instagram account

 **RandyOrton** sneak peak of this week's healthy but filling and delicious meal. Don't forget to check it out at .

 **charmedLife** do you eat pizza? If you do, can you make a video on pizza? Please

 **RandyOrton** I love pizza actually but don't eat it as much as I'd like. Would you like me to make a regular crust or thin?

 **charmedLife** just ball out and make it a regular

 **RandyOrton** ball out? Okay!

 **CodyRhodes** I love this. More suggestions please! I get to eat all of the stuff he cooks!

 **charmedLife** oh. Are you the one filming **CodyRhodes**?

 **RandyOrton** how are you on IG right now? I thought you were editing **CodyRhodes**

 **CodyRhodes** yes **charmedLife**. And I'm hungry so I needed to take a break

 **RandyOrton** come eat, fool

 **FitnessMom** do you have any breakfast recipes? My kids hate breakfast but I don't want to give them crap

 **RandyOrton** yes. What do they like to eat? Vegetable wise?

 **FitnessMom** well a plus is that they do eat all types of vegetables

 **RandyOrton** okay. When I do my update tomorrow I'll have two options up for you

 **FitnessMom** will they be in the premium section or the entire site? I'm premium

 **RandyOrton** then I'll tailor an entire weeks' worth of breakfast for you over in premium

 **FitnessMom** oh wow. Thanks!

 **RandyOrton** you're welcome

 **Amberlyn** do you wear white shirts because you look good in them or is it a coincidence?

 **RandyOrton** LOL! **CodyRhodes** suggested I wear white for the first video in case I started to sweat. It's been purely coincidental after that…but I mean if I look good then I'll stick with white

 **Amberlyn** oh by all means. Please do

 **CodyRhodes** you're welcome **Amberlyn**

 **RandyOrton** you're going to make me blush

Felix: do I need to have a talk with Amberlyn?

Randy: lol – she's harmless I'm sure, plus I'm gay. She doesn't have what I need

Felix: she could purchase it

Randy: goodbye

Felix: lol

"I'll be done the video before bed so I can upload it for you and tomorrow when you add the new recipes you can just publish the video with it."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. What are you going to do when you go down to Florida for John's surgery?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your videos?"

"Oh. If you have the time I can film a few of them and upload when necessary or I could not upload any."

"People are loving your site so I'll help you film a bunch to keep them interested."

"Thanks Codes."

"You're welcome."

"No, really, thank you for everything. You've been a huge help."

"I feel like you're hitting on me."

"Cody!"

"I know you're not but it sounded like you were." Randy just chewed his food, ignoring the man. "That's harsh."

 **January**

Randy had been in Florida for the days prior to John's surgery and planned to stay until the man was able to somewhat use his arm. He was currently at the market picking up lobster for that nights' dinner. While he waited for the store associate to bag up the two, two pound lobsters he browsed the sauces in front of the counter

"Randy?" The tall man looked over. "Oh my God, it is you!"

"Who…do we know each other?"

"No. Sorry. I follow you on Instagram."

"Oh! Hi! What's your name?"

"Lidia."

"It's nice to meet you Lidia."

"Sir?"

"Thank you." He responded taking the bag of crustaceans. "What made you start following me?"

"Honestly?"

"I hope so."

"When you started dating John Cena I began to follow you – out of curiosity really then I just thought you were interesting…oh my God. I sound crazy." Randy laughed loudly

"I mean it's a little nutty but I'm flattered."

"How is he? If you don't mind my asking."

"Good. He's doing pretty well for someone who had surgery two weeks ago."

"That's good to hear. I'm a huge fan."

"I'll let him know. Hold on one second." He turned to the butcher on duty and asked for two filet mignon then turned back to the woman

"You're so nice. At first I thought you were really mean."

"Everyone thinks that for some reason. I have no idea why."

"Sir." He took the wrapped meat

"Thank you."

"Can we take a picture?"

"Absolutely." Lidia handed her phone over, Randy angled it just right and snapped. "Good?"

"Perfect. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Have a good one."

"You too!" Lidia bopped away and Randy continued with his shopping until he finished and checked out. He loaded John's Mercedes and drove back to the house

"Ooh! You were grocery shopping." John said when his boyfriend walked inside

"Yea. I didn't want to wake you and thought I'd be back before you woke up."

"What'd you get?"

"Lobster, filet mignon and spinach for a salad. You said you were craving filet and I haven't had lobster in a while. There's other stuff but I won't bore you with mundane details."

"Yea, just call me when it's ready."

"Oh, I met a lovely woman named Lidia who sends her well wishes."

"Well thank you Lidia wherever you are."

"She's following me on Instagram and assume she's following you as well since she started following me because of you." John stood there wide-eyed

"Well okay then. I'll go through all my followers and see if I can find this Lidia and thank her."

"Don't be a smartass, it doesn't suit you."

"I apologize."

"Do you need anything? Why'd you get up?"

"No. I just turned to the side and noticed that you weren't in bed with me anymore. I felt abandoned."

"Oh stop. Do you need anything though?"

"Nope. Just come back to bed with me."

"Alright." John held out his hand which Randy accepted and the two men walked upstairs to the bedroom. Randy fluffed the pillows his boyfriend had been resting against then changed back into his lounge pants before laying down. "I need a vacation." He spoke as he yawned

"Is taking care of me that exhausting?"

"Yes."

"Thanks babe."

"No you're not exhausting. I think I just need one."

"We can go while I'm out…unless you want to go alone."

"Felix. Why would I mention going on a vacation and not want you to come?"

"You're a weirdo." Randy laughed

"I'm not that weird."

"You're weird enough. Where do you want to go and when?"

"I'll have to do some research and we're not going anywhere until you're able. There's no rush, babe. Your health is most important."

"Okay. Well just use the credit card when you want to book it."

"Alright." Randy picked up his iPad and began to read

"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever." – Winnie the Pooh #UnconditionallyByMySide

The picture that accompanied the quote was of Randy's profile as he read. John had taken it the day before as in-bed reading was something they liked to do often


	12. Chapter 12

**Later**

Randy had gone down to the kitchen to get started on dinner while John was asleep. He grabbed the largest pot he could find and filled it with a little water, adding salt then set it on the stove. While he waited for it to boil he seasoned the filets then waited. Grabbing his phone the man opened his Instagram account and tapped the top right corner where there was an orange dot to check his mentions

 **LidiaGlitters087** I met **RandyOrton** and was a total dork and followed him around the store talking his head off but he was super nice and smelled good and took this picture #HesCuterUpClose #OMG

 **Nelle007** what do you mean you followed him around the store?

 **LidiaGlitters087** we were talking and as he moved around I just kinda followed him. I didn't realize until later. So embarrassing. He bought lobster

 **Nelle007** LOL – at least he hasn't posted about some weirdo following him around today

 **LidiaGlitters087** that would be so mortifying

Randy laughed and tapped the heart

 **RandyOrton** I would never do such a thing. Now, I might talk about you to my friends later

 **LidiaGlitters087** yep. Mortified…even more so since you've seen this

 **RandyOrton** you tagged me, girl!

 **Nelle007** how was the lobster?

 **RandyOrton** lol – haven't cooked them yet. Waiting for water to boil

 **LidiaGlitters087** are you going to post them once you finish?

 **RandyOrton** sure. I can do that

Randy could hear the water as it boiled so he dropped the lobster down into the steam pot and closed the lid. As they steamed he put the meat in the broiler then rinsed the spinach and started on their salad. While the tall man was setting the table John appeared

"Smells good."

"I do what I do. Have a seat. It'll be done in a minute."

"Don't mind if I do." John responded taking a seat. Randy plated the food and presented it to his man

"Do you want me to cut it up for you or,"

"I only need one hand to stab you." Randy laughed

"Well damn, Felix!" He stepped away from the older man and posted a picture of their dinner to Instagram

 **RandyOrton** as requested. Our dinner for the night #Lobster #FiletMignon #SpinachSalad

 **CodyRhodes** I'm over here eating peanut butter and jelly and you're eating that. Life is really unfair right now

 **RandyOrton** why are you eating peanut butter and jelly when I meal prepped for you before I left? Also, we don't have jelly

 **CodyRhodes** my mom bought it and brought it over

 **RandyOrton** was she checking up on you?

 **CodyRhodes** *crying emoji* yes!

 **RandyOrton** oh my god

 **CodyRhodes** I'm so bad at adulating

 **RandyOrton** you are but that still doesn't explain why you have to eat that when I made food

 **CodyRhodes** mommy made it so I have to eat it

 **RandyOrton** fair enough. I'll call you later. Need to eat

 **CodyRhodes** alright. Enjoy

"How is it?"

"So good. What type of butter is this?"

"It's just regular butter."

"Why's it so good!?"

"I put a little love in it."

"Put that shit in everything then."

 **A Month Later: Secrets:** _ **The Vine**_ **, Cancun**

Once John's shoulder was feeling better Randy booked a trip for them down to a romantic, adults only, resort in Mexico. Right now the older man was in bed watching the other practice yoga on one of their suites balconies. He smiled when Randy went into a crane pose. The sun glinted off his deeply bronzed skin making him appear like a statue that had come to life. From the crane pose he slowly turned it into a handstand. John couldn't help but take a picture. He had never been so open and willing to expose his private life, he thought as he edited and cropped, but he'd also never been this happy and at peace

 **JohnCena** Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason #ILoveYou #TheBabe

….

After having a couples' massage in their room, John and Randy spotted two lounge chairs next to each other at the pool and decided to go down and claim them for the rest of the afternoon

"Did you know they have yoga classes here?" John asked

"Yes but you know I hate to yoga with people."

"I thought you didn't like showing people how to do it."

"It's both."

"You're so mean and Grinch-like." Randy laughed. "Yoga snob."

"I'll own that."

"Babe?"

"What?"

"Why do you sound like that?"

"I don't like the way you said babe and am curious about what you're going to say."

"Well damn."

"What's going on, Felix?" Randy asked extending an arm and putting a hand out. The older man placed one of his inside and clasped them together

"I am hesitant to talk to you about this but I've been really wanting you ask."

"So ask me, babe."

"…I want you to move in with me."

"Your house is way sterile and I like clean but even that's a bit much for me."

"If the neatness and orderly fashion in which I live," The younger man chuckled. "Is what's stopping you then I'm willing to let you do whatever it is you need to in order to be comfortable there. I want it to be our home and that means having a touch of you. And I know,"

"Stop talking already."

"Sorry."

"Yea, I'll move in."

"Huh?"

" _Huh?_ What do you mean, huh?"

"I thought I heard you say that you'll move in but it went too smoothly so surely,"

"If you talking this much is any indication of what I have ahead of me then I change my mind."

"So you did say that you'd move in?"

"Yes. Cody and I had talked about this and what you and I needed in order to make us work. Me moving was a huge part so I've been mentally preparing myself…it's also the reason I wanted my website to work so badly as I need some source of income during the transition."

"You played me."

"Shut up. I did not."

"What's going to happen to Cody?"

"He'll move too." John burst out laughing

"I knew it! I really want to believe that nothing's ever happened between the two of you but you guys make it difficult."

"Nothing has _ever_ gone on between us."

"I believe you but sometimes it's hard."

"Can we go back to our home having just "a touch" of me?"

"What?"

"I need more than a touch."

"Smidge?"

"Smidge is less than a touch."

"You can add as much of you as you want. Hell, make me forget I live there…okay, don't do that but I think you get it."

"I get it and I only want to add a few touches. The dork in me really wants monogrammed pillows on the bed."

"As long as they match the décor you can have whatever you like."

Randy: start packing. We're mov'n to Tampa

"Are you talking to Cody?"

"Yea."

"Mmhm."

"Felix."

Codes: are we moving?! Did he ask!?

Randy: yes and yes so find yourself a place

Codes: I've already checked some out and bookmarked them

Randy: lol. Hold on now, don't forget about work and all of that

Codes: please. I'm getting rid of this office space as soon as possible. I can work from anywhere

Randy: I know but I just wanted you to be aware before dropping everything

Codes: mmhm, right. What do you think of this place?

Randy laughed as he clicked the link that his friend sent over

"He has places picked out already."

"Is Cody capable of living on his own?"

"Yes. He just can't cook for shit unless it's on a grill but even then he won't/can't season it."

"Oh man."

Randy: you can turn what looks to be a playroom into an office

Codes: right!

Randy: Small kitchen aside, I like it

Codes: like I care about the kitchen

Randy: then it's perfect

Codes:

"So when can I move?" Randy asked with a small smile

"When would you like to? I think while I'm out is best but it's up to you."

"That's a good idea."

"Then we're doing this?"

"We're doing it." They both smiled

 **End of March**

"So you have to go to Texas for WrestleMania but you're not back full-time?"

"Right. Do you want to come with me? Since it's a surprise I'm not involved in all that stuff I was last year. The Hall of Fame for Snoop's induction then my bit with Dwayne."

"Yea, I'll go. I have to check my closet for something to wear."

"A simple tux is fine." John responded following his boyfriend up to their room

"I'm going to put this black one in the cleaners and pick up a new black shirt. Do you need me to pick anything up or drop off?"

"I'm sure I have stuff in there if you could just grab it."

"Sure. I have a video to record so Cody will be over later."

"What are we having?"

"Stuffed peppers." The younger man replied giving the other a kiss. "See you later."

"Drive safe." Randy dropped his suit off at the cleaners and was told it would be ready by 10 a.m. the next day. He went to the butcher and asked for a pound of lean ground beef. As he waited he played around on his phone, going through old photos until he stumbled upon one of him and John from when they were in Dubai

 **RandyOrton** Babe and I in Dubai. "As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen." – Winnie the Pooh #TBT #ForeverIsntLongEnough

 **CodyRhodes** this is cute…which isn't surprising when it comes to the two of you. Makes me sick

 **RandyOrton** when you come over to our house later leave the attitude

 **CodyRhodes** mmhm. I see what you did there

 **RandyOrton** *winking emoji*

 **ike_del** well well well

 **RandyOrton** why are you still in my life **ike_del**

 **ike_del** I found you super annoying with all your hinting and pretending but as it turns out you weren't pretending

 **RandyOrton** what exactly would I have been pretending for, **ike_del**?

 **ike_del** cena dumped you but you didn't want anyone to know. Wanted to keep on like you guys were still together

 **RandyOrton** but for what reason? And when asked I said that we weren't speaking to each other anymore. Regardless of what you think of me, I've been nothing but honest and genuine from the beginning. You and people like you made our relationship into a big ordeal. The person I was prior to meeting him, after and now is the same…but you don't know me so you wouldn't have a clue **ike_del**

 **CodyRhodes** we've been friends since we were like, four and Randy is the same. Trust me, if he wasn't I would have called him on his shit long ago

 **ike_del** you're right, you too **CodyRhodes**. It was just irritating to see. And yes, I know, I could have not been following you but it was like watching a car accident. I couldn't stop

 **JohnCena** dang. Tag me next time

 **CodyRhodes** lol

 **RandyOrton** that's real **ike_del**. Are you going to leave me alone now?

 **ike_del** lol – I'm not sure yet

 **RandyOrton** that's fine. I'm petty and good at trolling so when you're ready you let me know **ike_del**

 **ike_del** we have a deal

 **April**

John, Randy and Cody travelled to Texas for the Hall of Fame ceremony where John was set to induct Snoop Dogg into the celebrity wing. This year John had scored Cody a seat up front with them and he thought that the other man would have to be sedated when he found out. The next night Randy and Cody watched the hours' long WrestleMania show from a sky box and opted to stay there as not to give away John's surprise return for the night

 **Tampa**

John walked into the kitchen to get a drink but something caught his attention. He looked up and saw his boyfriend outside in the lotus position, meditating. John smiled. It was something he did a lot as of late. He took a bottle of water from the refrigerator then went back to the bedroom. In his phone he found a picture that he and Randy had taken using the mirrors on his ceiling and posted it with the following caption

 **JohnCena** "Always: You were you, and I was I; we were two, before our time. I was yours, before I knew; and you have always been mine too." – Lang Leav

 **End**


End file.
